Kim Possible: Purrgatory
by Berserkeroo
Summary: As the result of a mission accident Kim and Shego are dragged into an unknown territory while attempting to restore their humanity. Kim Possible/Warriors crossover. Eventual KiGo and kitties! R
1. Prologue Chapter: Enter the Clans

**A/N:** Read a KP fanfiction about cats on DA and decided to write one myself. Thanks for the inspiration and thanks to my friend at school for letting me borrow his books for references. He is also helping co-write this. You will see Warriors references in this story.

**Author:** Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat(name on DA)

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Warriors saga belongs to Erin Hunter and all associates. Any cat characters created are that aren't in the Warriors series belong to Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat. All rights reserved.

* * *

In the Forest resides four noble clans of cat warriors; the ThunderClan, the RiverClan, the WindClan and the ShadowClan. All is peaceful in the humble inhabitant thanks to each Clans' great leader. In the ShadowClan territory a kit's impatient yowling echoes in a den.

A small tawny kit was buzzing about the den with a pitiful expression on his face. "Mother can I go out to explore, please!" he pleaded, his grassy eyes shimmering with hope.

A silver pelted, large, mildly fluffy she-cat scooped her rambunctious son into her paws and positioned him for grooming. "You know very well that you can't. You're too young and could hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost," she meowed dismissing the subject, her tongue cleaning the small tom.

The tawny cat shifted in his mother's grip in attempt to free himself, but to no avail. "But I'm five moons old and you don't let me go anywhere," he argued, once again trying to struggle out of his mother's grip. He let out a huff. "_Frostfall lets her kits explore,_" he muttered.

Just as the she-cat was about to give her son a witty retort, a familiar calico tom entered her den.

"You're such a serious she-cat, Raventhorn. Let the kit play with his friends," the tomcat known as Wilyfang meowed with a wink to the rebellious kit.

"He isn't your kit Wilyfang," she hissed, her ears pressed slightly to her head.

The tom slightly jumped at the reaction, but he knew his friend would react that way. "Calm down for Starlight's sake. You're just worried that he might get lost is all," Wilyfang mewed, stretching out on the den floor.

Slitted ocean teal eyes pierced the wine purple eyes of her companion. "No, I'm worried that he'll die like his brother and sister did when those fox-hearted WindClan cats invaded the nursery and killed them!" Raventhorn spat, her mind reeled to that day. She could only save one of her kits; Tawnykit. She instinctively curled close to her kit in a protective manner.

Wilyfang nodded knowingly as he was there assisting his friend out of the nursery. He recalled the image of her tears streaming down her face. The tom shook the memory out of his head. He hated seeing his friend unhappy. "I know Raventhorn, but he won't grow properly if he can't fend for himself or hunt. He'll have to learn these things if he wants to become a warrior or at least a medicine cat, but oh wait. He won't be able to know where the herbs are if he doesn't know the Forest... all because you won't let him," he meowed in response. His voice was calm yet stern. He knew he had to approach speaking to the she-cat in a certain manner to get his point across. The calico stretched on some bedding composed of a combination of moss and rabbit's pelt.

Raventhorn grew silent as she contemplated her kithood friend's words. "Fine. He can go out and explore, _but _be back by sunhigh," she sighed in defeat.

The kit's eyes sparked to life. "Really? Thank you mother," he mewed as he brushed against her legs before scurrying away.

"And there he goes," the older tom meowed with a yawn.

Raventhorn gave a mock pout. "You are aware that the warrior's den is a tree-length away you mooch," she purred as she pawed Wilyfang in the face.

The tom sneezed after she removed her paw which caused her to roll her eyes. "Yes, but it's always fun to visit a friend. You holding out okay, because you know I'm here for you right?" he asked with passion in his eyes.

"Now who's acting like an elder? We're fine and you know who is far away from us," she retorted. A shiver went down her spine as she recalled eying the Darkcat at the Gathering. She brushed off the feeling and settled on the bedding next to her friend. He always knew how to sooth the she-cat.

Wilyfang spat at the calm manner of the she-cat. An aura of self loathing seeped from him. "But... I just... wish I was there. I could have done something and you wouldn't be..." he sighed with a ruffled pelt.

"A reclusive and fox-hearted she-cat with a kit," she finished.

Wilyfang grew silent.

The silver warrior brushed against the patterned tom. "I'm fine Wilyfang. I love my son with all my heart and I can take care of myself. Starlight does these things for a reason," she purred rubbing her cheek against his."I'm sure he's out there enjoying himself." Her eyes went to the entrance and exit to her den.

"Hey wait for me. I just want to play," Tawnykit mewed. The tawny kit was stalking a slimy amphibian. His grassy eyes on his prey. "Come back here Mr. Froggie," he meowed from his crouched position. "Gotcha!" he yowled as he lunged for the kill, but the frog hopped out of range. The small tom had a unsatisfied pout on his muzzle. "Come back here you mouse heart," he yowled. He peered through a few bushes at the sound of muffled voices.

A green twoleg female was raving in fit at the blue skinned twoleg. "Damn it, I'm sick of this bull shit Drakken! These were my favorite pair of boots. You are increasing my pay for this," she practically hissed.

The cerulean scientist patted the flames out of his lab coat. "It's not my fault you can't keep up with that redheaded cheerleader Shego," he retorted.

"Excuse me," the mercenary shouted, her hands set ablaze. She lobbed a shot at his feet.

"Eep! Sorry, sorry," he wailed as he jumped out of the way.

_'These twolegs are weird,'_ Tawnykit thought, taking a brave step towards them to get a better look.

"Aw. Shego look at the cute little kitten. What are you doing in this big nasty forest by yourself little fella?" he cooed as he pranced about with the small kitten.

"_**Uh-huh, nofurs are weird,**_" the small tom concluded as he was spun around in the twoleg's arms.

"Do you want to come with me little guy? Oh Shego let's keep him," he practically squeaked.

"No! You didn't take care of your dog before the government took him away so put the kitten down," the thief woman said.

"But he's so cute. Please," the villain whimpered as he made an attempt to do his rival's infamous puppy dog pout.

"Eww. What the Hell are you doing with your face?" Shego asked in disgust.

"The kitty cat pout. Pwetty pwease," Dr. Drakken asked, taking the kit's paw to swipe at her playfully.

The villainess pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Her eyes came to meet the horrid attempt of the pout. "Gah! Okay, okay. Just quit doing that with your face. It's creeping me out," she said, trying to prevent the bile from rising from her stomach.

"Huzzah!" he cheered. " Hm, so what do we call you? Floofy, no. Peepotty, no. I got it! Mr. Fuzzlesworth" the doctor said as he cuddled Tawnykit.

"_Poor kitty._"

"You say something Shego," the scientist asked.

"No, nothing. Absolutely nothing," Shego replied.

The two villains took the cat and fled to a hidden jet to escape the pursuit of their teen nemesis.

The small kit let out a yowl as he tried to squirm out of the blue man's grasp. "_**Where are you taking me? Let go please! I should have listened to my mother. Somekitty help me!**_" he cried out.

"Poor fella must be hungry," Dr. Drakken concluded.

"Whatever," Shego said monotone as she kept her focus on preparing the jet for their escape.

While the duo prepared for the jet, the ShadowClan medicine cat Sweetfang was in a nearby area collecting herbs for an experimental drug until she saw the twolegs. "Oh StarClan is that Tawnykit? I've got to warn Raventhorn," she meowed as she sprinted off back to the Camp and into Raventhorn's den. "Twolegs... at out border... they have... Tawnykit! Gotta hurry," Sweetfang wheezed. After all she was a medicine cat not a well built warrior like the two cats before her.

The two warriors didn't make a sound as they made a sprint towards the borders that a Windcat would envy... but they were too late.

The villains began to board the jet and took off right as the she-cat made an attempt to attack the blue maniac who was abducting her offspring, but she missed him by a whisker.

The she-cat's eyes misted over as hot tears formed in the corners of the mother's teal eyes. "Tawny... kit," Raventhorn mewed, her voice cracking and heart-broken as she watched her last kit being taken from her. The tears rolled down her face as her eyes watched the air-monster speed off into the distant skies.

"Raventhorn," Wilyfang mewled as his eyes took in her hollowing form.

The warrior didn't give a response. She just sat there... looking in the direction the twolegs that took her kit went.

"Let's give her a heartbeat Wilyfang. She'll come back when she's ready," Sweetfang offered.

"...Fine," the calico sighed as he walked away with Sweetfang. He took a final look at his friend before running from the scene he knew was coming. He couldn't bare to see what was to come.

A low and sorrowful yowl could be heard throughout the ShadowClan territory.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I know this doesn't have any KiGo action. Hell it's the prologue. KiGoness insured later on so just sit tight and read the fanfic. Also if a cat has itallics it's his/her thoughts and if it has bold and itallics it's speaking but humans only here cat noises, meows, yowls, and whatnot. If it doesn't have anything then it's between cats and/or the readers. Don't worry this won't be used that often only during the beginning and around the end. Since this series will be using Warrior's language and some me and my co-writter made up I will post our guide book as another story at the end of Purr-gatory contains spoilers.


	2. Chapter One: OMSC! I'm A Cat!

**Author:** Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Warriors saga belongs to Erin Hunter and all associates. Any cat characters created are that aren't in the Warriors series belong to Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat. All rights reserved.

* * *

Four seasons have gone by since the incident at _The_ _BadPlace_. The kit has grown to be an adolescent transcending to young adulthood. The kit has lived with his abductors up until this point and has come to travel the world. Now he is in the lair of the very forest he was born in. The young tom's owner was in a frenzy trying to search for him, but to no success.

"Shego can you find him," the scientist said with concern.

"Look Dr. Dr. I'm not being paid to find a cat," she replied, not taking her eyes off of her nails she was filing.

The man sprawled out of the floor and threw a tantrum. "Help me find him please," he bawled as he grabbed her legs in desperation.

"Hey get off," she said shaking him off of her legs. Her eyes went to the floor to see his onyx eyes pleading with hers. "Okay, okay. God," the mercenary exasperated. She scanned the laboratory to find the cat in question trying to climb out of the window. "There he is," the henchwoman pointed to the window.

The madman rushed to the window to retrieve his feline companion. His mug held disappointment and anger. "Bad kitty cat, Mr. Fuzzleworth. You could have fell out of the window and got hurt," he said in relief as he cuddled the cat with an idiotic grin.

The tom looked at his canopener with pure malice. "_**I wasn't trying to fall you crow-food breathed, mousebrain and my name is Tawnykit, not that StarClan awful kittypet name you gave me,**_" he growled, his pelt puffing out. The tawny cat's eyes drifted to the green nofur. He actually liked her. She was always sympathetic to his situation and would stroke him when he was sad.

"Shego take Mr. Fuzzleworth out of the lab," the scientist bellowed as he handled the cat to his employee.

The thief scowled, but took the tom from his idiotic owner. "_Whatever,_" she muttered before leaving the laboratory. Her emerald eyes shifted down to the cat in her arms. He in turn looked at her with a hint of misery in his eyes. "You must really hate it here don't you... _or maybe just Drakken,_" she half-muttered the latter.

"_**Yes I do. I want to go home and be free from here,**_" the tawny tom mewed, even though he knew the twoleg couldn't understand him. His eyes glistened as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

Shego looked off away from the cat. "Don't look at me like that," she whispered. Her eyes migrated back towards the saddened tom. "Stop it."

A faint mew left from the cat as he pawed her arms. He craved the eye contact from the female. "_**Please help me.**_"

"Damn it..." the mercenary muttered as she changed her direction to go outdoors. "Drakken will bitch to no end, but fine. Lucky for you we're right where we found you," she said as she released the cat. The green woman turned on her heels and began to go back inside to do her job.

"_**I.. I'm free! Thank you She-go,**_" he purred, brushing against her leg affectionately. The tom ran into the forest as fast as he feline legs could take him.

"Weird cat is weird," Shego concluded.

The now free tabby roamed throughout the territory of ShadowClan wondering where he was. "It's been so long... I wonder where my mother is, or if she's even alive after all those seasons," he mewed to the skies. His mind went to his kithood teachings of StarClan.

While the former kittypet was deep in thought, a calico tom was out patrolling the outskirts of his clan's territory. His unique colored eyes came across the intruder. "Hey loner! What are you doing in ShadowClan territory," he hissed, claws unsheathed. The tom was a warrior of the Code, but he was always ready for the attack.

The 'intruder' looked at the cat in his company. He seemed familiar, but four seasons from home in the care of twolegs could really distort a cat's memory. He brushed it off as a mere coincidence. "Uhm, I'm trying to remember trying to remember the layout of the forest territory. I'm a little lost too," Mr. Fuzzlesworth mewed to the calico male.

"Not gonna happen loner," Wilyfang spat, going in for the attack. He put most of his weight on his hind legs and lunged at the unsuspecting tabby tom.

The untrained cat made a clumsy attempt to dodge the lunge. He knew he could fight a warrior because of his lack of training due to the fact that he was taken as a kit. "Hey, I didn't do anything. I was just trying to... yikes," the former kittypet mewed before avoiding a paw strike to his ear. Though he succeeded the swipe to the ear he took a powerful scratch to the leg.

"Get out of my clan's territory you loner! You smell of twolegs and will no doubt attract them here," Wilyfang spat, as he pounced on the "kittypet's" back and dug his claws into his back.

Mr. Fuzzlesworth yowled out as he shook his assailant off his back and ran in a random direction into the forest. His only thought was 'run, RUN for your life!' He was back at his predicament. He was lost, again.

A pair of ThunderClan warriors were scanning the border of their territory. Recent hostilities were emerging from all Clans and one could never be cautious enough. A faint rustling in the bushes signaled the tabby tomcat who toppled over the bark-brown tomcat with hazel eyes.

The tom know as Mosspool let out a rough cough. "State your business outsider," he growled.

Mr. Fuzzlesworth caught his breath from his previous run in with a warrior. "I'm lost, far from home and I don't have anywhere to go," he pleaded. The tom just didn't want to be attacked again.

"You smell of nofurs. Why should we help you," the she-cat warrior, Lilystep asked.

The tawny cat let out a saddened sigh. The event of his kithood was a trauma he wouldn't get over easily. "I was... taken away by twolegs as a kit. I managed to free myself, but now I don't remember the layout of the Forest," he admitted. Sorrow panged at his heart.

The moonlit colored she-cat mused over the story. "What was your name before you were taken. Starlight knows those twolegs probably gave you a horrid kittypet name."

"Tawnykit."

The bulky warrior looked down on the cowering tom. "Well Tawnykit, us ThunderClan abide by the Warrior's Code and will help yo since you are still titled with the last name 'kit'. We are kindhearted, just, and most of all strong. We will take you to our leader, Firestar. He will judge you and know what we will do with you. Come," he meowed taking lead to the ThunderClan's Camp.

Tawnykit didn't ask any questions and simply did as he was told. His grassy eyes didn't move from the ground. He didn't want to make eye contact with any of the Thundercats. _'Mother and her friend never liked Thundercats, let alone their leader. I can vaguely see why,' _he thought.

The small group of cats entered the Leader's Den, where Firestar appeared to be deep in thought. The ThunderClan leader snapped back to reality when he noticed the shadows hitting the wall at his den's entrance. "Firestar, we found this unfortunate loner at out borders at took pity on him for he was abducted by nofurs as a kit. We brought him here to be judged by the greatest leader of the Forest. The poor thing was helplessly lost. What shall you do with him," the cat duo asked.

_'I swear this sounds sappy, suck up-ish and rehearsed,'_ Tawnykit thought with a hint of snark he learned from the green twoleg he liked. He snapped to attention when he felt similar grassy eyes capture his own.

The orange tabby examined the other tom closely. "Isn't it obvious? We shall welcome him with open paws. Mosspool! You shall be his mentor and teach him our ways," Firestar meowed voice that oozed confidence.

"Yes leader."

"Erm, thank you Firestar," Tawnykit meowed politely. After all his mother didn't raise him to be rude.

"Come along young one. We have a ceremony to perform," Mosspool meowed as he followed Firestar out of the Leader's Den.

The cats of the Clan gathered at the Highrocks. Most of their eyes shimmered as their leader spoke.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Tawnypaw. Mosspool, loyal, determined, faithful, hunter. May you pass down all you know to this your apprentice," Firestar meowed the speak from memory.

The cats of the ThunderClan meowed with glee at the new arrival.

The new Thundercat didn't take long to learn the warrior's way of his new clan and therefore gained his name, Tawnyheart, within a matter of a two moons. Now it was the night of the full moon. The night of the Gathering, where cats of all Clans met under Fourtrees. A familiar silver she-cat had a scowl adorn her muzzle.

"I _**hate**_ coming to Gatherings. It's oh _**so**_ boring to come meet cats you don't know let alone _**like**_," Raventhorn muttered as she followed behind the ShadowClan deputy, Russetfur.

The calico tom at her side left her a side glance as he too followed behind the deputy. "Oh quit being such a sourpuss Raventhorn," he chided from her side. A smirk etched his face as a devious thought came to mind. "You know you want to see Shadowpelt anyways."

The silver warrior's fur became ruffled at the thought of the she-cat."Nokitty asked you," she hissed with her ears pressed to her head. She gave him a swift pawed to the face. "Ode to joy. We're here," the she-cat meowed with false enthusiasm. Her gaze fell upon the beauty of the scenery of Fourtrees. In the distance the ThunderClan cats shortly arrived after them. Her eyes fell upon a tawny tabby tomcat. "Hmm..." she purred. "Wilyfang. Wilyfang," the she-cat called him in a whisper. She even pawed him by the tail to gain his attention. "Does that tom look familiar to you?"

Violet eyes went in the other cat's direction. His mind reeled as he registered the tom's face. "Hey, yeah! That was the loner I ran off a two moons ago. Guess he was a mousebrained Thundercat instead of a kittypet or maybe they 'just and powerful' ThunderClan adopted the furball," he teased with despise towards the 'goody-goody' Clan.

Raventhorn too a step closer towards the somewhat familiar tom. "No. He looks like..." she paused. "_... no way can that be my kit. Oh great, now I'm acting crazier than a fox in a fit,_" she muttered.

The calico's fur stood on end as his eyes switched between the two cats. _'STARCLAN'S KITS! What have I done? Lost cat; tawny, tabby, tom; around the age Tawnnykit would be by now; and he smelled of twolegs... Manx, Raventhorn is going to kill me for hurting him'_ the warrior mentally whimpered. "StarClan light my way," he muttered with his ears pressed down. His eyes hesitantly went to his kithood friend's. "It is a strong possibility Raventhorn. He's the right age and smelled of nofurs when I saw him."

The she-cat brisked past her friend to nonchalantly walk over to the tabby. Hey stranger. I've never seen you here before. What's your name?"

"My name is Tawnyheart. Who are you?" he asked with his usual smile. The tawny cat felt a bond with the she-cat before him."Have I seen you from somewhere she-cat? I feel like I knew you..._ before I was taken,_" Tawnyheart muttered the latter to the air.

Raventhorn caught the latter half and had to suppress her emotions. She couldn't even give a proper introduction to the tom as she was too overwhelmed by the possibility of him being her kit.

The new warrior cocked his head to the side in confusion and formed his own conclusion. "It's okay. My mother told me to never ask questions that bother others. It's best to never be rude."

"_Sorry._"

Tawnyheart faintly caught the apology and gave her a wholehearted smile. His eyes went to the sound of his leader's voice. "Oh look, the Gathering is starting. You better hurry back to your clan or we'll get in trouble," he whispered to the she-cat before going to his former mentor's side.

"Right. See you again Tawnyheart..." Raventhorn mewed before returning to her clan's side of the clearing.

The stars of SilverPelt began to illuminate one by one which built up to an awe-inspiring brightness. The nearby cat constellation in turn shone forth with a brightness that outshined the stars of SilverPelt. A gentle gale caressed the fur of every cat present in the clearing. The cats of StarClan rode the wind that was created by the Great Kit Mother.

Starlight, the cat deity graced the Clans with it's appearance. Apparently something urgent is about to occur if 'she' has came to a Gathering."_**Offspring we come baring tragedy, but salvation will come, for we leave you with this warning. Rolling crimson Skies herald Blood,**__" Starlight meowed with a voice as gentle as the nighttime breeze. A strong gale blew across the clearing which signaled the departure of the celestial cat Clan._

The gathering at Fourtrees ended with the departure of the Clans.

Two moons, I mean months went by. A blue device chimed in the room of a famous redheaded heroine that lived in Middleton.

**Beep beep be-beep. Beep beep be-beep. Beep beep be-beep.** The Kimmunicator rung.

"What's the sitch?" Kim said already in mission-mode.

"Dr. Drakken recently purchased a DNA serum from DNAmy, stole a governmental wave amplifier prototype, and a... dart gun? I don't know what he's up to but whatever it is can't be good. It just so happens that this lair is one from a previous mission. I got a ride ready for departure. Good luck on the mission guys," Wade said.

"You rock Wade. Ron suit up."

"Gotcha KP," the blond said as he tumbled around in the bathroom trying to get his mission gear on.

The teen duo boarded the plane of one of their most common ride, Bernice.

"Thanks again for the ride Ms. Bernice," the cheerleader said with a radiant smile.

"It's the least I could do after you reattached the crop pesticide to Charley here when the engine shut down. Not to mention you saved my butt from a nasty crash," Bernice said as she patted the navigation panels of the jet. "The drop off point is coming up. Prepare to jump!" she shouted as she hit a button to open the jet doors.

"No big. Ron ready to jump?" she asked as she held onto the jet doors.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he mumbled taking a glance at the long fall down. His best friend shook her head with a knowing smirk.

The teens jumped out the the jet without much thought.

Kim pulled her parachute cord and looked at her friend trying his hardest to open his parachute.

Ron finally opened his chute with the help of his favorite rodent Rufus.

The team made their descent towards the villain's lair and soon after was in the vents of their 'favorite' villain's lair.

The team leader kicked the vent off it's hinges and landed to the floor with her usual grace. "You are so over Drakken!" she stated, interrupting the madman from his rant of his latest plan to his second in command.

"Ow! Couldn't we go through the front door next time? I don't think villains would think you'd do something like that," Ron said as he recovered from his fall.

The redhead shook her head at her best friend.

"Couldn't have did that five minutes ago Cupcake?" Shego asked as she eyed the annoying doctor.

"Kim Possible! Always ruining my schemes! Shego take care of her," Dr. Drakken hollered.

Shego jumped in between Kim and Dr. Drakken. "Aw the Kitten came to play," the villainess purred as she threw a volley of plasma balls at her rival.

Kim dodged the plasma blasts and struck a fighting pose. Her face clearly looked as if she was a cat about to play with her favorite playmate.

The two females got into their usual dance of heated battle, a smile clearly on each of their faces.

While Kim and Shego fought, Dr. Drakken took out a dart and took aim for his nemesis. "Things are going to get fluffy for you Ms. Possible," he snickered.

"Oh no you don't!" Ron said as he wrestled the megalomaniac for the gun.

"Get away from me you buffoon."

As the two males struggled for control over the gun, Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and but the wicked doctor on the had.

"Ouchie!" the scientist wailed as his finger slid on the trigger and fired a few darts.

The darts flew across the room at random, ricocheting off the walls. Two of the darts just so happen to hit the sparring females.

"Ow!" Kim said as she pulled the dart out and rubbed her now sore arm.

"Damn it!" Shego shouted as she did likewise.

"Uh-oh..." Dr. Drakken said as he backed away cautiously. _'Shego is going to kill me.'_ He knew he would catch pure agonizing Hell when Shego found the effect of the serum in the dart.

"'Uh-oh'? What 'uh-oh'? Why is there an 'uh-oh?'" Ron said as he looked at Dr. Drakken panicked.

"Mommy!" the obvious mama's boy yelled as he fled the lair.

"Hey come back here!" the blonde shouted as he went to chase Dr. Drakken down.

The women looked at each other slightly panicked. A sudden spasm hit their spine. They convulsed as pain surged their nerves. Their bones shifted and made a sickening cracking sound. Muscles morphed and organs shifted into different places. Each let out a howl of pain before losing consciousness.

The redhead groaned as she slowly drifted back to consciousness. Her vision was blurred, but she could make out a pair of shinning emerald eyes looking right back at her. Slowly, her vision came into focus to see that it was a green and black Siamese cat staring back at her. "Hey kitty. Do you want to come with me and get out of here," she purred.

"I don't think so, but getting out of here wouldn't be a bad idea Princess," the voice of the green thief bounced off the walls of the lair.

"Shego? Where are you?"

"Right in front of you, doy," the she-cat meowed as she took a step forward.

Kim's small snicker escalated into a full laughing fit. "What happened to you? Aw, you're so cute as a kitty cat Shego," she laughed as she fell on her back.

Shego had an evil cat-like grin on her face which her cheerleading nemesis noticed of and stopped her laughing. "You're not so bad either 'Kitten'," she purred as she pointed to a puddle created by the leaking roof.

The heroine made an awkward attempt to walk towards the puddle, but couldn't so she crawled the rest of the way. Her jaw dropped at the image in the water. Her eyes went to the green cat who was now laughing her tail off. "I'm a, I'm a, I'm a c-,ca-, CAT," the tabby yowled as she examined herself fully. She hid her face under her white paws and slowly moved one out of the way to see if Shego was still looking at her; which the thief was.

"Oh cheer up already. We've got to get some help... unless, you want to stay a tabby forever," the villainess teased as she walked away.

"Hey wait up." Kim meowed as she got up. She began to run, but fell over her forepaws. "Ouff!"

Shego cast a glance back, a hint of despise in her eyes. She let out a small sigh and made her way back to the downed she-cat. "Here's a little trick I was practicing while you were knocked out," the older she-cat meowed as she demonstrated how to walk feline-like.

The younger rose to her paws and imitated the cat walk until she made one that suited her.

"Okay, now can we go?" the mercenary meowed with disdain in her voice.

"Yes. Thank you Shego," the smaller purred as she instinctively rubbed against her rival.

Shego surprisingly didn't push the affectionate cat away, but she did gawk at her nemesis. "Getting a little chummy there Princess?" her head cocked to the side.

Kim jumped back when she realized that she was rubbing against her rival. "Oh, sorry! Weird feeling came over me. I just wanted to say thanks then that happened. Ew... " the orange-maned she-cat mewed with a shudder.

"Whatever," Shego meowed with a sway in her tail.

The tabby decided to follow the slim she-cat until they were outside of the lair and soon after followed pursuit.


	3. Chapter Two: Gathering at FourTrees

**Author:** Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat(DA name)

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Warriors saga belongs to Erin Hunter and all associates. Any cat characters created are that aren't in the Warriors series belong to Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat. All rights reserved.

* * *

The orange-maned she-cat followed close behind the green villainess until they were outside the wrecked remains of the lair. Her ears perked at the the familiar sound of her partner calling her name.

"Kim, Kim where are you?" Ron shouted in the distance.

"Ron!" she mewed for joy. "He could probably get us some help," the tabby meowed optimistically before darting in the direction of his voice.

"Wait, I don't thi-" the Siamese managed to get out before Kim was out of her sight. A small sigh escaped her and she decided to do something about her matted mane. '_My hair is probably a mess,_' she thought as she licked a paw and began to tun the moisten paw through her mane. "Mmm... now wonder cats like this,"she purred as she continued.

A slight rustle in the brambles herald the presence of the orange tabby. Her leafy eyes scanned the nearby surroundings to find her best friend. "_**Ron!**_" she mewed as she ran to him and pawed at his leg.

Rufus found his way out of his owner's pocket to see what was beating at his master's leg. The rodent scampered up Ron's shoulder and pulled ferociously at his collar as he chattered something inaudible.

The blond looked at his hairless buddy before his eyes met the sensation pawing at his ankles. "It's a cat. Now wonder you're freaking out. I won't let it hurt you!" the boy vowed as he tried to gently shoo the cat away.

"Not cat! It's Ki-" Rufus managed to say before his owner pressed the hairless rodent close to his chest in a protective manner.

"Leave my buddy alone. He is no snack. Go away!" he said as he took a fallen plant and started to swat at the orange tabby.

Kim easily dodged the plant, but hissed at her friend trying to hurt her. She ran away from him before he would try something else. Her body collided with her nemesis soon after.

"Way to go Kimmie," the thief muttered before pushing the heroine off of her. "It didn't work did it?" she stated matter of factually.

"I can't believe he attacked me!" the adolescent yowled with a ruffle in her pelt.

"Doesn't he have that naked rat thing? He probably thought you were a hungry cat wanting to eat it or something," the older reasoned as she licked her leg.

Kim looked at the oddity of Shego's new feline behavior with a bemused expression.

Shego took a side glance at the cheerleader's expression with a scowl. "You have no right to judge me. Don't knock it til you try it," the villain meowed – lowering her leg.

"Uh, I'll save that for later." the younger mewed lowly.

The former heroine let out a small growl which was echoed by the one that emitted from her belly. Her fur heated at the slight embarrassment.

Kim giggled a little.

"Cram a rat in it Possible! Unlike Ms. I-can-do-anything, I have get up at the crack of dawn to help an idiot with his moot plots. Meaning I haven't had a damn thing all day," she hissed with a flick of her tail.

The smaller cat's laughter stopped when her own stomach rumbled in protest.

A grin crept onto the mercenary's face like the cat that ate the canary, well, right now she wish she was the cat that ate the canary.

"Don't even go there," she warned with emphasis on each word. "I haven't ate all day either. Had practice in the morning and the mission was before lunch. Thanks by the way," she hissed back.

The catty grin stayed on its owner's face. "I didn't even say anything,_ yet_," she feigned innocent –which everyone knew she anything but that – as she walked a few paces away with a sway in her tail.

Another growl came from the small tabby. "Well can we please get something to eat before I waste away here," she meowed with slight aggravation.

"Don't be such a prima donna Princess... besides with all that fat on your furry tail you should be fine since our metabolisms have probably changed since we're cats now," Shego laughed.

Kim gasped with indignation. "I'm not fat, I'm mildly fluffy!" she meowed as she showed off her muscular feline features. The American Shorthair thought for a moment. "Hey no teasing!" she growled playfully.

Shego rolled her eyes along with her smirk.

A faint swish caught the ears of the young feline. She sniffed into the air as her paws slowly drifted to the smell of moist grass and salt. Her partner looked at her and took a step in her direction.

"Where are you going?"

Kim turned her head towards Shego. "To eat. I smell fresh wet grass and salt and I hear the swells of a river's current. Where there's a river there are fish!" she purred as she took off into a sprint.

The older she-cat took off behind her counterpart as the sound of catching prey appeased her feline ears and belly. She was hot on her hunting partner's tail until she fell over the tabby's motionless form in a clearing. "Oof!" she coughed as she tipped over Kim and landed on her back. "Real smooth Pumpkin, nor really! If I didn't know any better I'd say you're enjoying this," the slick coated feline meowed to her fellow feline's upside-down figure.

"But look I was right," the fluffy coated she-cat purred with an extended paw in the direction of the clear, serene river.

Shego sat up slightly, paws close to her muzzle and peering between her legs to see that there was indeed a river. "Oh," she mewed with disdain. The green she-cat walked close to the river and perched herself at the river bank – her paw prompted above the surface, ready to strike the approaching fish. The huntress swiped at the fish, but missed. "Smart son of a bitch?" she cursed under her breath.

Kim chuckled at her partner as she slid her tail in the river to imitate a worm. "Aw, Shegie just got outsmarted by a widdle fishy," she purred.

Shego hissed at the orange-maned she-cat. "He saw my reflection. I would've had him if he was distracted," she muttered.

"Uh-huh," she replied unconvinced. A grinned crossed her face at her prey taking the bait by nearing her tail, but the grinned swiftly faded when the fish bit her on her tail. Tears stained her eyes. "Owwie! Yikes! Get it off, get it off, get it off," the frantically running she-cat wailed. '_Didn't think that one through._'

The villainess would have took her revenge by laughing at her nemesis, but declined the opportunity because of the sheer pain coming from the she-cat's yowl. "Stop running! Damn it hold still!" she hissed in pursuit of the flailing feline. Her tail lit ablaze and she shot the fish right off of Kim's tail.

Kim licked her lightly injured tail and looked at the charred remains of the fish. "All that for nothing," she sighed.

"Hey, I got an idea," the mercenary purred.

Kim put her tail back in the water and let out a small whimper. "You sure about this?" the hero whined as she made her tail imitate a worm again.

"Positive. You just sit their and look cute for me and let me do the hard part Cupcake," Shego purred as her paw neared the bank ledge.

A ruffle rippled through the pelt of the tabby at the complement she received before it settled once again. A smaller whimpered surfaced as she spotted the fish nearing her tail.

"Trust me ye of little faith," the henchwoman purred – already positioned to catch the fish.

The fish slowly, but surely neared the false worm in hope of it's next meal. Little did it know that the hunter was actually the hunted.

A blackened tail swayed in anticipation as the fish drew nearer and nearer. Emerald slitted eyes shimmered at the prey. In personal opinion, a meal has never looked more appealing to the she-cat. Her heart beating in her ears. With one swipe of the paw the fish became airborne and was caught it in succession by it's huntress's mouth.

The younger swiftly pulled her tail out of the water with a sigh of relief in tow. Her eyes crossed the primal gaze in her partner's eyes, but before she could make heads or tails of it, it soon flickered away. A thought occurred to her. "Hey wait, it's raw," she mumbled.

Shego dropped the fish and put a glowing green paw to it until it was cooked thoroughly.

"Or you know, you could have just did that."

The two divided their meal _fairly_. Shego took the bigger piece while Kim took the smaller piece.

"I still say we should have went fifty-fifty," the younger mewed in protest.

"I could have done sushi Miss. It's-raw plus I technically caught it 'bait'!" the emerald eyed she-cat shot back licking her paws clean.

Kim pouted at the fish remains.

The mercenary cast a glance heavenward – the sun was currently drifting to the rim of the land. "I think we should keep going while we can still see our way. We can rest at sunset? How does that sound?" she meowed in an attempt to being considerate.

"Fine," the adolescent agreed whilst stretching the premature sleep out of her bones and muscles. Her eyes came across a few rocks which made a path from the river bank towards the other side. She crouched low as her haunches readied to spring into action. One by one she jumped from rock to rock until she was on the other side.

Shego looked at Kim as she did likewise. '_Energetic kitten._'

The pair kept their pace until they came across a seemingly vacant moor; four grand trees stood tall and proud before them. '_Big trees,_' they thought in harmony.

Shego stretched out in preparation for her rest. She curled herself into a ball to conserve the warmth from her fur.

The sounds of the Forest and all that reside within it commenced in an awkward harmony. Nature's inhabitants made their calls as nature herself chimed in with her own melody. Leaves rustling, wind blowing, howls, and yowls all alike.

Kim looked out into the darkened forest as she stretched out to follow the Siamese's example. Her fur ruffled at the sound of a screeching, dying animal – most likely a fox killing a hare. She looked at Shego, who was a calm as could be in their predicament. She nuzzled her way through her rival's limbs until she molded perfectly in the villain's embrace.

The extra heat and moving immediately awoke the she-cat. "What are you doing?" she asked in shock.

"It's cold and-"

"And..."

"I'm a little scared. We're small cats that could get eaten by wild animals and no one would know it," she mewed before taking shelter in Shego's side as the sounds of the forest picked up in tempo and volume.

"_Wow! The Kim Possible is actually afraid._" she thought as she looked at the sky. Her eyes glanced at a shooting star which led her to a cat-like constellation.

"_**My strong kit, protect and defend.**_"

Shego looked around for the source of the voice, but didn't find any. The voice calmed her in a way, like something was looking out for her. A feeling surged through her after hearing those words, one she couldn't put her paw on – it was familiar and something from her past. She gazed down at the orange tabby clinging to her side. Her ears pressed close to her head for a moment and sighed. "Don't worry Princess I won't let anything hurt you. We're in this together and we'll make it out together, okay?" Shego purred as she began licking Kim's mane.

Kim felt security in those words and began purring at the older's touch. "Thanks Shego," she purred as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Shego looked at the sky once again. "_Who or what are you?_" she thought of the sound of the voice. The sleepy she-cat let out a yawn and curled up closely to Kim and drifted into her own slumber.

The night tone set into place. The sounds of the rivers, the wind through the grass, the rustling of the bushes, and the gurgling of the mashes. During moonhigh the sound of pawsteps could be heard around the four trees that two lovely she-cat's slept under.

"Here we are again. Manx, the days just go by don't the Redgrass," Thunderstone meowed to his feline friend of another clan.

The approaching conversation woke the two up in a start.

"_What was that?_" Kim whispered.

"_Don't know. Hide!_" Shego mewed while nudging her companion into the nearby brambles.

The cats gathered at the four trees.

"_That's a lot of cats,_" Kim whispered.

The duo eavesdropped on the meeting that took place before their very eyes.

Tales of the trees of legend – FourTrees – and this powerful cat clan – StarClan – which wasn't revered as highly as a cat named Starlight. There was the occasional laughter between friends and associates.

'_Oh, so all these cats aren't together. Four Clans of different cats living together for a specific purpose,_' Shego thought.

As the Gathering came to a close, Mistypaw of WindClan felt a chill go down her spine. She went behind her mentor, Crowtail to hide.

"What is it Mistypaw?" Crowtail asked his mousehearted apprentice.

"There's an aura at FourTrees and it frightens me mentor. It's very different and I smell an unfamiliar scent, the scent of twolegs!" Mistypaw mewed with her fur on end.

Crowtail looked at the edgy apprentice and decided to alert Tallstar, the WindClan leader. "Leader, my apprentice informs me of a strange presence at FourTrees. What are we to do?" the onyx tom asked.

The black and white tom closed his eyes and focused on sensing an aura. He flinched at the shock of the sensation. "Alert the other Clans! Search the perimeter! We have intruders!" he yowled.

All cats went into a frenzy to find this powerful aura.

'_Uh-oh,_' the two thought simultaneously as a RiverClan tom approached their location.

Darknose moved the brambles to see the two she-cats looking back at him.

"Uh, hi."

A chill went down his spine at the sight of them. "Leopardstar! LEOPARDSTAR!" he yowled while fleeing.

Leoparstar as well as Tallstar, Firestar, and Blackstar approached Kim and Shego.

"_Okay this isn't good_," Shego muttered as the cats followed their respective leaders. "Kimmie, how many do you think you can take?" Shego growled on her haunches; claws unsheathed.

Kim looked at the approaching cats and readied herself. "Half, maybe more... maybe we should talk before we act," she suggested while instinct lead her to a completely different solution, her claws unsheathed and striking an intimidating stance.

"Whoa, whoa now. We aren't looking for a fight." Firestar reasoned.

Kim slightly lowered her guard, but not by much.

Shego on the other paw didn't let up a whisker. She didn't like or trust that tom for some reason. "Then what do you want?" the Siamese yowled with fangs bared.

"We want to know what two kittypets like yourselves are doing at FourTrees?" Tallstar meowed soothingly.

"What the Hell's a kittypet?" Shego asked Kim.

The Clan leaders looked amongst one another at the fact that every cat knows that word.

"A kittypet is a cat who lives with those mousebrained twolegs." a random cat responded from the masses.

"Uh, twoleg?" Kim meowed questioningly.

Shego put two and two together. "_Uh, I think they think we're house cats Kimmie and I think a twoleg is a human,_" she whispered to Kim. "I don't know why they think we're house cats though."

"Maybe we still smell like humans," Kim guessed.

"I'm going to go on the branch and say you're rouges?" Blackstar mewed bluntly.

"Blackstar! How rude? Would you lovely she-cats be interested in joining a Clan if you're homeless? You'd never go hungry, you'll be well protected, and with friends," Leopardstar offered.

"I'm sorry, but we really must be go-" the younger managed to mew before her traveling partner flung a paw to her face.

"We'll stay, but only if we can visit each Clan to see which one suits us," Shego meowed as her pupils grew into slits.

A chill went through every cat present.

"Did you just... ew!" Mudear yowled in disgust as he eyed the yellow liquid flowing down Feathershimmer's legs.

"_You stay calm when somekitty has tiger claws for eyes! That's a very scary glint!_" Feathershimmer whispered.

The tabby looked at her counterpart with a perplexed expression. "_Shego we're not real cats,_" she whispered.

Shego turned to her. "_We need to find our way out of this forest and we might as well have food and shelter while we're looking. Try to memorize the forest so we can leave as soon as possible,_" she whispered.

"_I guess so_." She looked out to the multitude of felines. "Uh, we'll start with WindClan," the heroine meowed.

Meows of cheer cam from the members of the WindClan.

"Aw yeah, outsiders are doing WindClan first. After all we are the best." Honeymoss meowed with pride.

"_Oh goody all these cats vain..._"

The new she-cats followed behind Tallstar and the rest of the WindClan cats.

ThunderClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan went their separate ways. It was decided that the Kim and Shego would move from Clan to Clan by each quarter moon and by the next Gathering the two would choose a Clan.

Rabbitears, the WindClan medicine cat lead Shego and Kim to their nesting grounds. "I hope you two consider WindClan," she mewed before she took off to tend to one of the Clan elders.

Kim began to settle on the moss. She was surprised at how soft and warm it was.

As Shego settled in beside Kim the silhouette of an approaching she-cat engulfed her form. She cast a glare backwards at '_who the Hell was interrupting!_'... their preparation to sleep.

The she-cat who sensed their aura first, Mistypaw, shyly stepped closer to the latest Clan additions. "Rabbitears is right. StarClan connects with us more than other Clans since we sleep out in the open and you two have this aura of strength that should be respected..." she looked at Kim who unknowingly looked at her with bold eyes and gulped. '_...and __feared_' she thought the latter before she ran of in a ruffle.

Shego looked at Kim as Kim did likewise, but with a sleepy visage. "Come on let's get some sleep before more of 'em come," she meowed as she curled in close to her partner.

The pair slept throughout the remainder of the night in the vast open moor.

(A/N: So Kim and Shego are with WindClan until the quartermoon. Let's see what fun there is to be had.)


	4. Chapter Three: The Rouge Breeze

**Author:** Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Warriors saga belongs to Erin Hunter and all associates. Any cat characters created are that aren't in the Warriors series belong to Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat. All rights reserved.

* * *

The brightness of the sun shone over the grassy moors of the WindClan territory – which indicated that most of the cats of that Clan to wake up and start their day. The light from the bright star beamed onto the two Clan visitors.

"Ugh, five more minutes mommy," the tabby mumbled before curling herself tighter into the green pelt of the villainous she-cat at her side in attempt to block the sunlight out of her eyes.

The sounds of the hustle and bustle of the Windcats' activities slowly brought the elder cat away from her slumber, but the sudden shift in her companion's movements ended her attempts to enter back into the realm of sleep. She stifled a yawn and nudged her rival with her dark paw. "Kimmie. Princess, wake up," she meowed – nudging her a bit harder this time.

The orange-maned she-cat looked at the brunette with a sleepy visage before a small yawn escaped her. She rose to her paws and limbered up to relieve the fatigue out of her bones and muscle before walking off to exercise her limbs a bit.

The mercenary stretched out before following the younger's fleeting form. By the time she cantered over to Kim's location, her partner was entranced on the training session between the Clan mentors and their apprentices – they were being taught to climb trees.

Kim purred in fascination as she observed carefully on how to maneuver up and down the trees like a feline. She readied herself to attempt her observation.

"You're joking, right?"

The heroine gave a questioning gaze. "You can lick yourself, but I can't climb trees?"

"Whatever."

A striped tail flicked in anticipation. She started off in a sprint towards the tree before her claws made their mark into the tree's bark. Without much effort she scurried up the tree's length in no time flat. Leafy eyes gazed downward to meet grassy ones. A smirk graced her muzzle as she noticed that she managed to impress her companion. She made her descent – not as gracefully as her ascent – down towards the ground.

Shego looked about like a bored _kittypet._ A sigh escaped her as she met the crimson maned she-cat. "And we have to stay here a week?"

Kim simply nodded.

"Ugh!" she drawled out dramatically.

A spar between WindClan's swiftest sprinter – Waterglow – and toughest fighter – Foxpyre – commenced in the distance, which caught the eyes of a very bored Siamese thief.

She watched with enthusiasm before she walked over. "I want in. You two against me!"

The two warriors looked at the outsider as if she grew a second head before laughing.

"You're just a kittypet."

"Yeah, that would be far too unfair."

A cocky grin graced the deceptive she-cat as her mind filled with the felines' slang. "Aw, what's the matter mousehearts? Afraid this kittypet will smack you into the next season," she purred with a smug look.

"What? How dare you? Hedgehogs will fly before that happens!" Foxpyre hissed.

"If it's a fight you want! You got it!" Waterglow spat.

"_Shego surely knows how to get under somekitty's skin, well pelt in this case... Wait did I just say somekitty?_" Kim muttered to herself, watching from the sidelines.

One by one cats from all over the came gathered at the sidelines to watch the spar.

"Foxpyre and Waterglow vs. the outsider?"

"Yeah manx. They'll show that she-cat not to take us WindClan cats lightly!"

Tallstar remained in the shadows to observe the fight. "_This might prove interesting..._"

"Shego you better not _light up_!" Kim warned with a glare which gained her several confused looks from the Clan cats.

"Like I need to."

The two warriors circled their opponent – eying her as if she were prey. The two hissed as spat in attempt to strike their enemy with fear, which didn't work. Frustrated they lunged at her with unsheathed claws.

Shego looked at the oncoming Windcats – quietly making mental note that Waterglow was faster than her partner. She side stepped and tripped the she-cat with her tail and leaped into the air once Foxpyre finally came within range. Before either cat could heads or tails of their enemy's location she spiraled downward with extended claws that dug right into Foxpyre's back.

The tom let out an earsplitting yowl. "Sweet Starlight! Get her off!" he wailed in attempt of bucking her off.

"Yeah-haw!" the she-cat cheered as she dug deeper into the bucking tom's back.

The faint outline from Waterglow's shimmering pelt gave away her attacking position.

With a smirk the villainess pulled her claws upward which caused Foxpyre to rear up and expose he soft belly.

Waterglow accidentally pierced her claws into her partner's belly.

The tom fell with a painful yowl.

Shego jumped from his back with her signature grin. She now faced Waterglow. "One down," she purred.

The cats that gathered to the fight gasped at the feat of the newcomer defeating one of their best warriors. All eyes fell on WindClan's fastest sprinter.

Waterglow swaggered over to her opponent. "Impressive kittypet. Very impressive, but you won't be that lucky to defeat me," she purred – her sharp claws shimmered in the sun.

"Oo, scary kitty," Shego teased with false shudder. Her tail flicked with excitement. "We'll see about that Nightlight," she purred with a follow up swipe to Waterglow's jaw.

Kim unknowingly glared at the ivory she-cat.

Waterglow could tell that her adversary was toying with her. "Fight seriously! What happened to that warrior's spirit you had?"

The Siamese didn't give a response which infuriated the she-cat.

The warrior started swiping at Shego, but to no avail landed a single hit.

"You're getting sloppy," Shego meowed in a sing-song voice.

'_Shego..._' Kim thought with ears pressed to her head. She turned from the fight and slowly left the sidelines.

Shego notice the fiery orange cat leaving the sideline. "_Kimmie_," she mewed in confusion and hurt, the latter she didn't notice. '_Where's she going? Some cheerleader she is,_' she thought jokingly, but surprisingly she wasn't amused. A white paw aimed to box her ears – which she avoided.

Waterglow hissed and lunged at the odd colored she-cat once more.

With quick reflexes and anticipation the mercenary sunk her claws into her opponent's shoulders – pinning her in place. She used her hind legs to rack her underbelly and went into three somersaults. A powerfully placed kick went into the damaged flesh and sent Waterglow sailing through the air.

Gravity brought the defeated warrior down hard on top of Foxpyre. Both groaned in their painfully lose.

The WindClan spectators surrounded their visitor to ask questions of her unique fighting abilities.

"Move it! I've got to find Kim!" she hissed which gave her the plenty of space needed to flee the scene in search of her companion.

"_She's no ordinary cat,_" Tallstar noted.

With in a matter of minutes the she-cat found the other maned she-cat. "Cupcake, why'd you storm off before my victory!" Shego asked with unknown resentment.

"I didn't _**storm off**_. I knew you'd win so I left."

"You suck at lying Princess. What's wrong?"

Kim gave no response nor did she look at Shego.

Shego gritted her fangs and pounced onto the silent cat.

Kim struggled and squirmed underneath Shego. "Let go!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

Kim stopped her struggling and looked up to Shego. She let out a sigh and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Shego mewed with strained hearing.

"I said you were fighting Waterglow and not me... _and gave her a nickname too._" Her fur ruffled and ears pressed firmly on her head.

The older looked down at the younger with a mischievous grin."You're a possessive jealous little kitty Kimmie."

"Am not." she mewed before running up a nearby tree.

"I can see you Kitten. Just wait until I learn how to climb up there," Shego commented with a sadistic smirk.

Kim gave her a raspberry.

"_Why you little..._" Shego growled – charging the tree. She embedded her claws into the trunk, but soon realized she couldn't go anywhere but down. "Get down here so I can kick your tabby ass!"

The tabby climbed down and looked at the stuck cat clinging to the tree.

"You just going to sit there or are you going to help me down?"

"I don't know."

"Hey I helped you walk and got a fish off your tail. You owe me!"

"I was just playing. It's simple really. Just climb up like so until you reach the top..." demonstrating as she spoke "Then turn yourself around, shimmy down as far as you can and jump," she mewed with a more graceful landing landed.

Shego landed rather clumsy. "Not a word Possible."

Kim looked away to hide a grin. "Hey look the sun's going down." Her eyes shimmering in the sun's twilight.

"Then I'm going to sleep," she meowed before heading back their resting spot. "Good night."

Not long after the heroine followed her adversary. She caught her nemesis stargazing.

"Shego..."

"Huh?"

"I thought you were going to sleep?"

"I was until I looked at the stars. I think they called it 'Silverpelt'?"

"Yeah and the one to the north of it is the Great Kit Mother, Starlight. Why the sudden fascination," Kim asked, now laying next to her companion to join her.

"I just feel so at ease looking at it. It's liked somekitty's watching over me," Shego mewed.

Kim took a side glance towards the she-cat – not really grasping the concept. For a minute she thought she saw cat-like will-o-wisps running around the starry skies. Her eyes shifted back to confirm if she wasn't the only one who saw the figures, but Shego's sleeping form left her with being the sole witness amongst them. She licked the she-cat's crown with a soft purr. "Good night Shego." she mewed before sleep claimed her body.

The moon drifted throughout the skies to make way for the rising sun. The two visiting cats picked up on various cat-like behaviors, mannerisms, vocabulary, and hunting techniques. The Clan seemed to have a secret guide on those matter, but didn't mind sharing with the she-cats as they didn't wish death on a possible ally. One the final day the younger of the visitors came across two familiar cats – Crowtail and Mistypaw – slinking off somewhere. Curious, she followed quietly behind the cats, but she accidentally stepped on a twig.

"What was that?" Mistypaw asked.

"What was what?" Crowtail asked.

"Nothing apparently," she replied as she followed her mentor.

Crowtail lead the way to a supposed abandoned hole. "Now, Mistypaw you are going to learn WindClan's greatest secrets, defenses, and attack."

Kim leaned in as close as possible without giving her position away.

"You don't mean... "

"Yes I do." Crowtail purred as he led the way down the hole.

Kim waited until the cats were no longer at the entrance. She heard what sounding like singing and humming. She bolted to the open grass where she barely found the camouflaged she-cat.

Shego was about to pounce on her prey; a nice fluffy brown rabbit.

"Shego come on. This is weird, but we just got to check this out."

"Can't it wait? I have it right where I want it," Shego purred, eying the cowering rabbit.

"No, now come on." Kim meowed as she pushed Shego to the hole.

"Way to show a she-cat a good time," she mewed with false enthusiasm.

"_No listen._"

"**DIG**!"

"_What the fu-_"

"_One way to find out._" Kim whispered as she went in.

Shego followed using her new found night vision to the best of her abilities.

Kim accidentally kicked a loose rock down the tunnel.

**What was that, what was what?  
What was that, what was that?  
Where, what, where, where, what was that?  
Shh...**

The voices of several cats echoed though the tunnels.

"I swear I heard something!"

"Guess it was nothing. Let's get back to it everykitty," Crowtail's voice echoed.

**Quick before the warriors come! **

"Yeah we don't want any other cats in our territory" Dirtclaw meowed.

"Right!" the Windcats confirmed as they began humming.

**Dig a tunnel, dig, dig a tunnel.  
****Never done so dig another tunnel!  
Dig a tunnel, dig, dig a tunnel.  
Quick before the ShadowClan come! Dig!**

Shego looked at Kim confused and vice versa.

**Dig a tunnel, dig dig a tunnel.  
****We just dig and never get done.  
Dig a tunnel, dig dig a tunnel.**

"_We're at a musical._" Shego whispered.

**What was that?**

**Quick before the RiverClan come! Dig!**

The Windcats came up from their holes to search the perimeter.

Kim put a paw to Shego's mouth. "_They'll find us mousebrain!_"

Shego nodded.

**Start a hole is how it starts.  
Tunnels form when we do our part.  
Underground down real low.  
Fun to know how far we go.**

The Clan apprentices began prancing about clawing at the dirt as if it was the best thing since television.

**Dirt and sand is the WindClan's friend.  
Always more around all the dens.  
And when we get to our tunnel's end.  
Thank you Starlight, let's dig again!**

**Dig!**

The apprentices continued their merry work.

"Mudpaw, you're doing excellent. Such detail in the way you sculpt your tunnels," Oxentail complemented her apprentice.

"Thank you mentor." Mudpaw replied as she continued to dig until she connected to another tunnel.

**Dig a tunnel, dig dig a tunnel.  
Never done so dig another tunnel!  
Dig a tunnel, dig dig a tunnel.**

Mistypaw was humming to the beat that apparently all the cats knew since kithood. She dug until she ended up a tail-length away from Kim and Shego. She let out a loud gasp.

**What was that?**

**Quick before the ThunderClan come! Dig!**

All the WindClan cats starred at their new found guests.

"Hi."

"You won't tell anykitty what you saw right? We can't have other Clans knowing about this!"

The WindClan cats went into a frenzy.

"We'll be doomed."

"Exposed to the elements."

"StarClan no!" more cats panicked.

"Whoa, wait we won't tell anykitty. We promise," Kim meowed.

"In exchange that you teach us this 'Tunneling' maneuver," Shego purred.

"Deal."

"_Why did you say that?_"

"_It'll make them more at ease about us keeping their secret if we can do it ourselves. We wouldn't rat each other out and hello it's a secret meaning something good has to come from it._"

"Let's get back to work kitties." Tallstar ordered, making his way down main tunnel.

"Yes leader!" the cats chorused.

The new diggers looked around before randomly digging a new hole.

"Heh, you got to admit. It's kind of catchy."

The tabby at her as if she lost her mind until she noticed her tail was swaying to the beat.

The activities came to a stop as the night overcame the daylight. The quarter moon indicated the stay at WindClan was over. The two said their goodbyes and gave a wink that they'd keep the secret.

**(A/N: Well I couldn't help myself when I first learned that WindClan knew how to dig tunnels. Kim and Shego leave the open moors of WindClan and move on to pick another Clan they would stay with for the next quarter in the moon cycle.)**


	5. Chapter Four: Impish Tides

**Author:** Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Warriors saga belongs to Erin Hunter and all associates. Any cat characters created are that aren't in the Warriors series belong to Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat. All rights reserved.

* * *

The duo traveled down the Thunderpath tat led to Fourtrees while humming the lyrics to the WindClan song – Tunneling. It was there that they met the three remaining Clan representatives. Fishjaw of RiverClan, Bushtail of ThunderClan, and Burntface of ShadowClan.

"Your turn."

"For what?"

"To pick a Clan. I picked last time so it's only fair that you can pick this time," the tabby purred with a catty grin.

"Okay, I choose... RiverClan," Shego mewed – taking a step to the Rivercat.

Fishjaw led the way through the forest, the lands slowly beginning to become jagged at wet. He decided to go by river while his guests went by a minute path of stepping stones. The greenery of the forest transcended to a wetland bordered by a river's shore. The island had a great view of a small farm – _Barley's farm_ – that little did the she-cat's know lead to a Twolegplace. The Camp soon came into view, the sand on their paws was brushed of by the moist bristles of grass that pierced the reedy, pebbly plains.

The tom ushered them through the rocky formation that led them towards the entrance. "Enjoy your stay at RiverClan," he mewed with a hint of joy – his queen just had his litter of kits in the Clan nursery and he wanted to be by her side.

Kim looked at the fleeting tom before her olive eyes went to her companion. An impish grin engraved itself on her face as she slowly crouched on her haunches.

Shego looked at the bizarre position. "What?"

The maned she-cat's pupils rounded. She pounced on the unsuspecting she-cat and playfully bit on her ear.

Green and black fur ruffled. "You're random. You know that," she purred as she switched positions with her playmate.

Kim let out a giggle before continuing their play session.

The spar was similar to their usual fights, but without the edge or desire to win. Both cats fell from fatigue and shifted their heads so they could look on another in the eyes. The expression of warmth was akin to the sun that caressed their fur.

The tabby noticed that the patterned she-cat was smiling at her.

The invigorating gaze would have continued, but the sound of hungry bellies broke the atmosphere. A sheepish grin came from both cats.

"Shall we see what this place has to eat on?" Kim purred as she stood up. Her tail erect yet swaying tail eloquently that complimented the swagger in her step.

Shego eyed the retreating backside of the peach colored she-cat – a lewd smirk on her muzzle. She shook off the feeling before sprinting off to catch up with her fellow former nofur.

They came across a long, swift flowing river. A small amount of cats were already gathered in the river trying to catch prey.

"Uh, I don't think this is safe," Kim mewled as she prodded the swift waters from the river bed – which gave a quick tug to her paw.

"Big kitten."

"Am not!"

"Prove it," the Siamese purred.

"Fine!" Kim shouted – pawing at the river again before making an effort to enter. She looked back at the green she-cat – who was encouraging her with a wave of the paw – before taking a small breath. She never had a reason to fear being in water until now and made a silent vow that when they finally left the forest, she would never quirk a brow at why an animal would fear such a thing. Slowly she entered at a steady pace until the surface was a few kit-steps from her shoulders. The river tugged at her, but she managed to stand firm. "Myaha! I'm in the river. Who's a kit now?"

The villainess waded her way into the river until she was standing next to the strutting she-cat. "Don't get cocky with me," she purred as she bumped her hip to Kim's which caused the autumn tabby to loose her balance.

A small mewl escaped the distraught she-cat as she started to slip downstream. "Shego!" she yowled – flailing about trying to gain her bearing.

Shego's eyes widened at the image of her companion swiftly drifting downstream. "_Oh foxdung!_" she muttered as she loosened her own stance in attempt to catch up to the distressed she-cat. "I'm coming Kimmie," yelling over the intense waters. She instinctively swam with the current to in attempt to catch up to the orange patch of fur. Within a matter of heartbeats, she caught up to Kim and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. "Gut mya," she meowed muffled. She managed to flip Kim over to regain her balance.

The two she-cats managed to gain a grip on the sandy pebble river floor, but noticed that they were still set adrift.

Kim cast a glance over her shoulder. Her pupils shrinking immediately as her jaw dropped. "**Waterfall!**"

Shego peered past the panicked cat only to gasped at their situation. "_Oh, damn it!_"

The duo frantically flailed their paws in an attempt to swim away from the waterfall, but to no avail. They slowly came close to the edge.

"**No, no, no!**"

A vine lie afloat in the raging waters from one moistened trees which gave the tabby an idea.

She swam to the vine and managed to make a lasso out of the vine with her teeth.

Shego cast a glance at a tilted tree at the edge of the tempestuous falls. "There!" she yelled over the rapids.

With a few trials and errors Kim managed to gain a strong hold on the tree and secured the grip on the branch with a few tugs.

The two went over the edge of the waterfall. Kim tightened her grip on the vine while Shego clamped down on the she-cat's tail.

"Ow, ma thail! Ma thail ish gouing chu faul ouff !" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Shuck it op you big kihst!" Shego meowed.

The two cats dangled over the falls for a minute before an idea hit the older.

The odd patterned she-cat curled and uncurled her body – making the two rock to and fro as if they were a pendulum.

The pain made the younger wince in pain. "Shtop it! Zhat hursht!"

Shego ignored the suffering tabby until they gained a steady momentum. "Pumpken gut ready tu gump!" she yowled over the clashing sounds of the falls.

"What? Do you fave beesh in nour brain? We'll full!" she yelped – looking downward.

"Mo we wun't so trusth meh alreaby."

"Fine."

"On three. One, two, three." Shego meowed while rocking in sync to her counting.

Kim closed her eyes and let go of the vine with a powerful lunge. She crash landed a fox-length away from the riverbank. "Shego it wor-" she meowed, looking around for signs of where the other she-cat was. There was nokitty in sight. "Shego?" There was no response. "Shego!" She went frantic as she searched for the green cat. A noise caught her attention over the falls. She stopped at the edge and saw the ripples at the bottom. "No... No! Shego! _You can't... you couldn't ha-_"Small mewls escaped her as tears staining her eyes. "**Shego!**" she yowled as a few tears trickled down her face.

"Oh Starlight! Will you get the ruffles out of your pelt already? I ain't dead!" a voice shouted from the tree used to hold the vine. The green and black she-cat climbed down – a minor wince from her landing. "Unlike you I landed in the tree. Freaking branch snapped as I was landing and knocked me in the tree. _Ouch_," she explained as she stretched her soar back.

Kim gaped at the sight of the Siamese. "Shego!" She pounced the unsuspecting she-cat and nuzzled her in the chest. A loud purring noise came from within her throat. '_I thought you left me,'_ she thought – her nose pressed closer into Shego, making sure that the she-cat was really there.

Shego let out a groan despite the fact that a grin found it's way onto her face. Her forehead pressed against the peach she-cat's forehead. "I'm a cat of my meow. I told you we were in this together," she purred as she licked Kim's chin.

Kim's ears pressed to her head at the heat from the other she-cat's breath brushed her ears. Her heart racing. '_What was that?_' she thought as she gazed into Shego's eyes.

A shimmer coated the irises as the villainess looked back.

A slim leopard spotted she-cat cleared her throat. "Not to ruin the moment, but that is quite the impressive feat. I never witnessed such a display of quick rationale and execution. That vine trick is quite the maneuver," Leopardstar meowed.

The tabby jumped off of the Siamese when she heard the voice of the RiverClan leader. "Uh, thank you." Her leafy eyes shifting about.

Dark pupils slitted at the sight of the wild looking she-cat – a blacked tail flicked in agitation. A calm and collected breath soothed the she-cat before her new appendage decided to go ablaze. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," she muttered, brisking past the RiverClan leader with a scowl. Her peripheral graced the general direction of the she-cat. '_Cunt stunting pussy!_' she inwardly hissed – taking a increase in pace.

'_Did I offend?_'

"Hey Shego, wait up! We still haven't caught anything yet," Kim meowed – in pursuit of her companion.

"_Such weird kittypets._"

The remainder of the day was spent by the two hunting smaller prey to eat upon – a few crayfish and tadpoles. The she-cats said their _good nights_ and drifted into their individual slumbers.

Kim began to stir in her sleep.

_A new realm appeared before the she-cat. Supple grasses adorned with misty clouds prancing about it's floors. Warm, gentle gales caressed her pelt. The midnight skies decorated with stars shimmering brightly and the sunlight bright in another section of the haven. _

_A faint image of a dark and crude domain lie on the world's far rim. _

_'**Odd?**'_

_The astral projection of a thick furred tom appeared in the misty realm – stars faintly illuminating his pelt._

_Kim jumped back into a battle-ready stance. "**Who are you? Why are you in my head?**" her voice echoing across the expansive skies – which confused the she-cat for a moment. It was as if the words never came from her mouth. '**What the-**'_

"_**Relax young one. All thoughts and words are shared here. I am Blueleaf and this is the Hunting Grounds of the Heavens, the province of StarClan,**" the tom purred coolly – smiling down upon the she-cat._

_The tabby lowered her guard. "**StarClan? Then that means you're...**" she mewed._

"_**Yes. I have passed young one, but don't grieve over the dead. It is something nokitty can prevent. I come before you on behalf of my brethren to guide you down the path of your destiny,**" Blueleaf meowed with a booming voice._

"_**My destiny?**"Her ears twitched in anticipation._

"_**Yes. We had our eyes on you since you dwelt amongst the twolegs-**"_

"_**How did you-**"_

"_**Starlight works in mysterious ways young one. The Great Kit Mother stated that you as well as the green one is to be highly revered as the saviors of the Clans. The night of Bloody Skies is a night that will pierce fear in the bravest of cats.**"_

"_**What will happen the night of bloody skies?**" she mewed lowly. _

"_**The smell of Blood shall consume the Forest. The Skies shall herald Blood. Nokitty will be spared and the land shall fall from the backlash of war.**" he yowled with a clear hint of concern in his translucent eyes._

"_**B-bl-blood!**" she stuttered. '**And nokitty will be spared,**' thinking the latter._

_He cleared his voice as to snap the she-cat out of her stupor. "Four will come into battle as One. A Blaze will cleanse the Forest, and out of the Fire's ashes will arise a new season," Blueleaf meowed – fading into the skies._

_Kim's existence in the celestial plain swiftly pulled her away – jerking her back into her body._ She jerked awake, hyperventilating. Her frantic gaze went about until her eyes came across her partner.

Shego felt the eyes of something staring at her. Her eyes fluttered open – to see an orange tabby looking at her . She stifled a yawn and stretched on her side. "You okay? You look a little spooked," she meowed shaking the sleep out of her drooping eyes.

The younger curled into the older's belly.

The she-cat looked at the frightened tabby and decided to stay awake until Kim went back to sleep. She yawned and plopped back onto their nest.

Shego woke up a few moondrifts later to find out she was alone. "Probably got hungry." Her eyes cast towards the east – the sun was barely up. She popped her bones and rose to her paws to quench her thirst at the river.

A large shadow hid under the water's surface.

"Oh that's a large fishie," she purred as she stalked the shadow until it neared the surface. '_Kim would probably like some if she hasn't eaten yet. Ugh, I'm beginning to care._' With her claws unsheathed and paws at the ready, she neared the _fish, _until an orange soaked tabby jumped out and pulled her in. "What in the Hell woman? ... Kim!"

Kim impishly grinned.

Shego climbed out of the river with plasma encasing her now dry body. "What was that for?" she spat with a raised plasma coated claw.

"I was practicing my swimming and followed these swimmers upstream. They were practicing some weird water style technique and I wanted my favorite nemesis as my first victim," she purred with a smirk.

The Siamese let out a sigh, her glow dying with it. "Whatever..." she muttered while she turned to walk away. "_... fucking kit._"

Kim watched her companion leave – ears pressed to her skull in guilt. "_Nice going Possible._" After a while of hunting for herself she found the other maned she-cat finishing the remains from a waterfowl's carcass. She watched on as the other she-cat licked her paws and lips clean."Uh, hi." Slowly shying closer.

Shego rolled onto her side.

"Shego?" she mewed while she nudged the other cat's back. "I'm sorry, okay. Obviously, you don't like to play in the water... _at least as a cat anyways._"

No response.

The tabby walked over to the forest colored face of the other she-cat. "Oh come on. I said I was sorry." Her forehead pressed against her companions.

Shego jerked away only to roll on her other side.

"Quit ignoring me!" she meowed which resulted in no reaction. A small whimper came from the adolescent she-cat. She laid on top of the other's side dejected. "_Please..._"

A catty smirk rose on the villainess's face. A hearty laugh bellowed loudly which caught her companion off guard. Her grassy eyes met the leafy eyes of the bemused she-cat. "Gotcha! Ain't payback a bitch."

"I can't believe you," she huffed before storming off.

"Aw, don't be mad Kitten," she chuckled – following in pursuit of the orange-maned tabby.

"_Not funny._"

"Only a little bit."

Most of their day was spent by Shego following her upset fellow former-twoleg, until she was fed up with it. "Come off it Princess. You can't be mad for a little payback."

"It wasn't payback! I thought you actually hated me."

"We're enemies. Why do you care if I hate you?"

"I've never been hated before. Strongly disliked, but never hated..." she shouted. "_... and I couldn't stand you hating me. It'd hurt too much_"

The thief could barely make out what was said, but she made a guess at what it sounded like. Her ears pressed back in some form of embarrassment. Her eyes went to the disappointed form of her nemesis. The heat radiated off of her pelt at the undeniable instinct radiating her veins. She slowly took a predatory stance as she lunged at the forlorned she-cat – toppling the tabby over.

"Shego, what are you..."

A loud purring came from the obvious dominant she-cat. Her nose pressed towards the orange she-cat beneath her. A small growl mixed with her gentle purring. She licked her companion's face with misted eyes. Her primal nature clearly showing.

"_Shego wait... oh manx, somekitty's might-_"

"Mother, what are those she-cats doing?" Smallkit asked – trying to sneak a peek at the maned she-cats.

"It looks like they're sharing tongues to me brother," Featherkit answered as she too tried to peer between her mother's legs.

"Now kits, don't go looking at that. Leave cats be or you'll get in trouble that way," Dewdrop meowed as she guided her kits elsewhere.

Shego snapped out of her enamor at the realization of being caught. She froze in place when she looked down at the ruffle coated tabby.

There was an awkward silence between the two until Shego jumped off of Kim. "_I'm sorry,_" she mewed, trying to slink away in a sprint.

"Wait!" Kim meowed as she grabbed the fleeing cat by the tail.

Shego turned to Kim with pressed ears. "_Just let me go Kimmie,_" she mumbled.

Kim tightened her bite, but not to a point where it would hurt the clearly embarrassed she-cat. After a few heartbeats she released her grip.

The villainess sat down and curled her tail around her legs.

There was a moment of silence.

Kim looked at the forlorn she-cat. "Are you okay Shego? I don't want you to actually ignore me," she asked, concern dripping from her voice.

Shego cast a side glance into the deep olive eyes. "No. This is confusing. This form is connecting me with instincts that I've never had before _or more precisely ones that are now coming to surface. _What am I going to do when we're humans again?"

"Confusing? Did I do something?" shirking back into a submissive form.

"No! No, no, no! You did nothing wrong it's me. I just..." she paused. "... don't know what to do. This feeling towards you. I don't know if they're real or primal. It's like I like you and don't at the same time. In a way I'm becoming attached to you in a way that only in this form I can express it freely and I don't think that's best since we're on opposite sides of the law. You're a goody two-shoes and I'm bad to the bone."

Kim contemplated the information that was fed to her. "I don't know how I can help you with this, but in a way I can relate," she muttered.

Shego quirked where her eyebrow would have been.

"It's weird. I don't know much about the cat-like instinct. I don't get them as much as you do, but I have actually met a member of StarClan," she paused. "It was very odd, but it felt right."

"So what do we do?"

"Why don't we just wait until we hit that bump in the road?" she rubbed against Shego.

She let out a sigh. "Fine, but we have to get out of here. It's doing _things_ to us."


	6. Chapter Five: This is SICKENING!

**Author:** Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Warriors saga belongs to Erin Hunter and all associates. Any cat characters created are that aren't in the Warriors series belong to Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat. All rights reserved.

* * *

The change in lighting indicated the final sundrift of the day. The duo gazed upon SilverPelt that night. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately, one of them noted.

Kim seemed to be visited by various StarClan cats, but one cat in particular seemed very interested in her, Blueleaf.

The half moon signaled that their week with the Rivercats came to a close. As the she-cats made their way to Fourtrees two cats came into view; one of ThunderClan and one of ShadowClan.

"Tag." Shego meowed as she bumped hips with the tabby to her right.

The orange-maned tabby looked at the remaining choices.

Moonrock seemed a bit bitter and cold which made the young cat cringe.

Patchpelt was relaxed and had an ambitious air around her. The she-cat made Kim feel more at ease.

"ThunderClan." the tabby meowed as she followed Patchpelt.

"_Figures, she would want to got with the other goody-goodies. StarClan light my way._" the thief thought as she followed. The green and black Siamese noted the thick forestry was harder to move through than the other Clan territories.

The Shorthair seemed to manage a bit better than her pale companion.

The pair went through the gorse tunnel of plants that lead to the Camp.

There tour guide vanished into the warriors' den on the far side of the den. She seemed to be in a hurry.

"Very hospitable." the raven-maned she-cat mewed with sarcasm.

"Behave." the heroine scolded.

"Why should I? I have half of this place's geography memorized. The second I learn it all and spot a city we're out of here remember?" Shego meowed.

"Yeah, but it is nice here." Kim meowed as she looked around the Camp.

"We've been proclaimed missing for two weeks Kimmie. We have human lives to live. I don't give a damn about my family, but what about your's? Don't you think they're worried sick?" the emerald eyed she-cat asked.

The olive eyed she-cat stood silent at that revelation.

A small cough came from a tawny tomcat. "Excuse me outsiders but Firestar requested a personal examination of his guests". Tawnyheart muttered.

"YOU!" Shego shouted in surprise which startled the tom.

"Yes," he mewed.

"I know you! You're that cat from the lab that Dr. Drakken liked so much." she yowled in realization.

"Were you captured by that strange blue twoleg too? How'd you escape?" the tawny cat meowed, feeling a bit of camaraderie with the she-cat.

"I wasn't captured. I'm that green twolegged female." she admitted to the tom.

"That would explain your weird fur color, no offense. Thanks you again for setting me free. It may not be where I want to be but, I still like this Clan." the cat purred as he rubbed bodies against the she-cat.

Shego rubbed against him in return.

"Okay, are we going to see Firestar?" Kim asked as she moved the two apart.

"Oh, right away. Follow me." Tawnyheart meowed as he led the leader's den. "Firestar, I brought the the she-cats like you asked." the tabby meowed.

"Well done Tawnyheart. Now off with you." the ThunderClan leader meowed gently to the tabby.

The tom bowed out of the den and went on his way.

The she-cats looked at the ThunderClan leader confused.

"So you going to say something or what?" Shego meowed in her usually snarky tone.

"Shego!" Kim hissed.

"It's quite alright. There are many cats that don't take much liking to me and some are in my own Clan." Firestar chuckled. The Thundercat's gaze fell upon the Siamese which she responded to with a glare. The glare sent a chill through the older tom's spine. He quickly shifted his focus on the orange tabby.

Her eyes stared back with a shimmer in her olive eyes. Her eyes oozed the confidence of a Thundercat.

Firestar looked upward and let out a sigh. He seemed deep in thought.

"Hello, Earth to Firestar. Get your head out of the clouds." the mercenary teased as she waved a paw in front of the older tabby. Her actions caused the leader to come out of his meditation.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Feel free to roam about and get to know everykitty." Firestar meowed with a toothy cat smile.

Kim nodded and was the first to duck out.

Shego on the other hand, well, other paw glared at the ThunderClan leader with slits in her eyes. She didn't like that tom for some reason. An instinct just told her not to trust him. The raven-maned she-cat bowed out of the den and went to follow her companion.

When the she-cats were out of his den Firestar let out a sigh of relief.

Kim roamed about independently and chatted with a few cats along the way.

The Clan seem to share common ideals of justice which brought a grin to the she-cat's face.

A pair of kits took a liking to Kim and began talking about food for some odd reason.

"I'm telling you outsider that these berries are supposed to be delicious. Though momma only rarely gives 'em to me. I think they were crimson and dangled from the twoleg's trees." meowed Maplekit.

"_Hm... sounds like a cherry to me._" Kim thought with a meditated gaze. "Sounds delicious. Where is this twoleg place so I can get some?" she asked. "_It's been a while since I've eaten something besides meat._" the tabby though with a hint of disgust.

"It's outside the Camp. Kits can't leave the Camp until they become an apprentice to a warrior and even then we can't leave without permission. We'd get in trouble." Stonekit mewed.

"Don't sweat it kits. I'm resourceful and I'm sure I can find it on my own. Bye now." the peach colored cat meowed before she darted for the only way she knew out of the Camp.

The older cat noticed the younger she-cat making a mad dash to the Camp entrance. "_Where the Hell is she rushing off to?_" the green and black she-cat pondered as she followed.

The younger moved through the thick forest flora as it was kit's play.

Shego on the other paw had more difficulty maneuvering through the thick forest. "_Slow down damn it! Yeesh! I guess being the one chasing the baddies through the jungles must have it's advantage._" the henchwoman thought. She came to a complete halt when she lost sighting of Kim. The she-cat almost went into a panic but remained calm. "_Cool off. __She's no little kit. She's been saving thee world for a few years so she's at least seventeen. I'll come up with something. She'lll be fine._" the she-cat thought.

A crimson orb dangled from a tree that was planted on a ranch.

An orange American Shorthair licked her lips. She readied herself on her haunches and sprang into action. She flawlessly climbed the tree and ate upon the cherries. "Yum." Kim meowed as she licked her lips and paws.

A few cherries caught the tabby's eye.

"Shego's been in a bit of a funk today. Maybe some of these will make her happy."she meowed to the air. The fluffy coated cat climbed down the tree only to hear a low growl. The she-cat slowly turned around to find a large Border Collie.

"Where do you think you're going ya thieving feline?" the Border Collie growled.

Kim gulped. She was twitchy, every cat reflex telling her to 'run for it' but, she stood her ground. "I, uh, was going back to where I was..." she replied.

"Not with the farmer's cherries you're not!" the canine barked. The large dog stepped closely with teeth bared.

The orange maned she-cat unsheathed her claws.

"Brutus! Come 'ere boy." a male voice whistled.

Brutus growled at the intruder. "Lucky little pussy! Next time I catch you on this farm you're mine!" Brutus barked. He snapped his teeth and went to the bellowing farmer.

"Close call. Thank you StarClan." Kim sighed. She took the opportunity to flee while she could and made her way back to the ThunderClan Camp.

Shego was stuck in a conversation with a very chatty she-cat named Swifttongue. "Oh God kill me!" she groaned as she covered her ears with her paws.

"Shego." a familiar orange tabby called out.

"As much as I find your tale oh so fascinating, my friend is looking for me. Bye!" the Siamese meowed before escaping the ever talking cat. The she-cat ran until she fell over the orange tabby that was looking for her. "Hi" she replied with a sheepish grin.

Kim blew the black tail out her face and nudged her companion off of her. "Hey, I got you something while I was out." she meowed as she pulled out the cherries.

"Where'd you find cherries?" the she-cat asked and nibbled at the crimson orbs.

"Oh, they were around." came as the orange-maned cat's reply.

"I'm not complaining. So, I was thinking screw the rest of this week and being with ShadowClan the next week. Let's leave this jank forest already!" Shego meowed as she finished off the last of the cherries.

Kim looked at the ground. She knew Shego wanted to leave and that she should get back to school, cheerleading, world saving, her friends, and of course her family, but she felt bound to the wonders of the Forest, the Clans, and StarClan. The olive eyed she-cat looked up as she got an idea. "Shego, we should start off fresh and well rested in the morning. We should also eat before we leave. Who knows when we'll eat next in this Forest." she offered.

The slim she-cat pondered her companion's idea. She felt like a sucker for a moment, but shook it off. "_Kim has a point and we should always be ready for anything._" she thought briefly. "Alright." the odd-colored cat replied.

Internally, Kim was doing a victory dance on prolonging their stay, even if it was just for one night.

"Let's catch dinner before the sun goes down." Shego meowed as she went into predator mode.

Kim followed in pursuit.

Just a few fox-lengths away from the Camp, a family of rabbits dined on the thick, local flora.

The floral colored huntress crouched low to the ground. Her green body blending in with the grass. A low growl escaped her throat. She grew excited with every step closer to her prey. A black tail gently swayed as she got on her haunches, ready to pounce.

The autumn colored predator on the other hand went by tree. She was in what felt like her element. The she-cat faintly made out where her hunting partner was. Her movements through the trees were as silent as the night, she was cautious not to snap any twigs. The leaves made little to no sound. She readied herself for her final hunt. Her excitement dripped from her body, she was as giddy as a butterfly.

The two she-cats eyed the group of rabbits and launched their attack.

In that moment everything seemed perfect.

An autumn flurry pouncing from above and blazing meadow from below. Their bloodbeats clouding their ears.

The rabbits scattered at the sighting of the orange tabby and frantically ran into the camouflaged, green and black Siamese.

Shego swiped her unsheathed claws at the largest rabbit, but she missed by a whisker. She hissed at her failed attempt and went in a heated pursuit.

To the rabbits it was like being on the battlefield for Armegeddon.

Kim had one rabbit corned on one end and Shego had it corned on the other end.

The frightened rabbit shook timidly at the two she-cats.

The younger was the first to sprint to her prey.

The older soon followed her partner's actions and ran full force to the rabbit.

The rabbit looked at the on-coming she-cats and thought of a plan, but it had to be timed just right.

The hunters were so close they could taste the rabbit. They were a mere tail-length from the brown furry meal.

The rabbit jumped out of the cross fire to safety which confused the hunters.

The she-cats looked at one another.

"Uh-oh." Kim meowed as she braced for the impact.

Shego tried to stop, but tripped over her front paws.

They collided in the most unusual way. Nose brushed against nose, lips brushed against lips. The pair stayed petrified for a moment until they heard their supposed dinner laughing at them.

The rabbits hopped away into the safety of a burrow.

"Damn it to hell and back again!" the mercenary spat as she clawed at her head.

"Shego stop! You're bleeding." the heroine meowed as she eyed the crimson fluid streaming down the green she-cat's mane. She licked the blood clean from the raven colored mane.

Shego was purring quite loudly to Kim's amusement. "_So... what are we going to do for food tonight?_" she purred with drooping eyes.

"Don't know but, we can worry about that later. You're bleeding so we should worry about that." the orange maned she-cat suggested.

"_Mmrreoww..._ deal." the thief purred in satisfaction.

The pair walked to the ThunderClan Camp.

The super powered cat's wounds already healed long before they arrived which impressed the fluffier she-cat.

"Can't believe we came back empty handed." the villainess pouted while her tail flicked about in aggitation.

"Don't you mean pawed." the world saving she-cat replied with the same unsatisfied tone her partner spoke in. Her stomach grumbled.

"Hello newcomer. I couldn't help but hear that you're walking around hungry and thought I'd offer some leftovers I had from dinner yesterday. I mean because seriously leftovers beat starving, right? Oh, hi Shego! I didn't notice you for a second which is weird because you're weird too, well weird colored. How've you been? I haven't seen you since you sprinted to your friend earlier. We can continue our lovely conversation we were having earlier. Oh aren't you excited? Because I'm excited! And..." Swifttounge meowed. She kept going on and on.

Kim was wondering if she needed to breath to live. Her eye twitched for a second.

Shego unsheathed her claws and was going to claw her ear drums out until Kim stopped her.

"You shouldn't do things like that Shego. It's dangerous you know... " the quick talking she-cat meowed before Shego lit ablaze.

"STARCLAN! SHUT UP ALREADY! I'd rather starve for the night than listen to your yowling another second! Hell, one second would give an entire life story with you! I'm out!" the Siamese spat before she ran off.

"Sorry about that. Shego has her moments but she's a very nice she-cat when you get to know her. Uh, you were mentioning food." Kim meowed apologetically.

"Oh most certainly. Follow me leaf-fall colored one." Swifttounge meowed as she went to where she hid the mouse carcass. Her legs were almost as swift as her mouth. "Here you go Princess, was it?" the lion patterned she-cat meowed as she pawed at the cold and lifeless mouse.

"Thank you, but my name isn't Princess, it's Kim. Princess is one of the pet name Shego gave me."the tabby informed as she began to eat on the questionable mouse.

"You're a cat's kittypet! That's odd. What does it feel like to be a cat's kittypet? It must feel like being a mouse. You play with it, bat it around, catch it, and bite it. I mean seriously. What kind of sick, twisted twoleg makes a cat another cat's kit-" Swifttounge ranted before Kim put a paw to her mouth.

"Swifttounge, I'm not her 'kittypet'. I'm her... well, I kind of don't know what... I am... to her." she mewed in a confused yet hurt tone.

"It's okay Kim. My sister Shadowpelt has the same issues with this ShadowClan cat named 'Raventhorn.' Don't worry. In time things come into its own light and clarity." the warrior meowed slowly and wisely.

"You can talk normal?" she yowled in shock. "Oops. Sorry for being rude." the olive eyed she-cat apologized.

"No problem. I actually prefer speaking this way. That fast-yowling is a fun game but it can really wear you out." Swifttounge explained as she took a deep breath.

"So it's a game to annoy cats with that fast tongue of yours. Unbelievable." Kim meowed in disappointment.

"This Clan is full of uppity, boring cats so I have to find something to do. Oh, you should get back to you companion young one before she thinks I killed you with my fast-yowling. Bye Kim and good luck with Shego." Swifttounge meowed before walking away.

Kim looked at the bright colored she-cat before she left to where she shared a sleeping spot with Shego. Her stomach gurgled a little bit. "_Huh, weird._" she thought but walked on.

Shego was pacing about.

"You okay?" the adolescent she-cat asked.

Shego let out a sigh of relief. "Good. She didn't murder you with her everlasting yowling." she meowed. The raven maned she-cat her companion for some reason, she seemed a bit off. "Pumpkin, you okay." the older asked as she brushed against her.

Kim looked herself over. "I feel okay. Just a little tired." she replied and plopped down on the dense moss to rest her eyes. Her breathing soon evened out.

The plasma weilding she-cat looked at Kim and knew that her tabby wouldn't be up for looking at SilverPelt with her on their final night. She let out a small sigh. "_Odd how this Forest grows on you._" Shego thought. The ebony-maned she-cat curled against Kim's warmer than usual body to join her in the realm of dreams.

_**An image of an orange tabby convulsing and vomiting plagued the green and black she-cat's dreams. "...don't leave me" the orange tabby croaked with an outreached paw to the she-cat.**_

**(A/N: What the hell kind of dream is that? What does it mean for our two lovely she-cats.)**


	7. Chapter Six: The Incredible Night

**Author:** Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Warriors saga belongs to Erin Hunter and all associates. Any cat characters created are that aren't in the Warriors series belong to Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat. All rights reserved.

* * *

Shego woke up a nervous wreck, fur on end as her tail flicked about. "Damn it, StarClan! Now what?" she yowled out to the skies. A groan came from a patch of orange fur next to her, followed by a small gagging sound. "Kimmie." she meowed with a bit of concern.

Kim looked up at Shego with reddened droopy eyes. Her ears drooped to the back of her head and her fur was a complete mess. "Shego." the tabby croaked. She closed her eyes and didn't move.

"KIM!" the mercenary shouted as she pressed her head against Kim's. "_She's warmer than usual._" she mentally noted. "Kimmie... what's wrong? Are you hurting somewhere? Answer me." she pleaded.

"...my tummy... it, it hurts." came as her a reply.

"Damn it... what could have got her sick? The cherries? No, I probably would be sick too. Oh, StarClan Kim. What did you eat that could have managed to get you this sick?" the slim muttered.

"I... ate... a mouse. The one that Swifttongue had left over. It was probably..." she said before vomiting.

"Crowfood..." Shego muttered in realization. "Damn that Swifttongue!" she hissed before turning to go hunt down Swifttongue until a groan haulted her actions.

"Please Shego... don't. She didn't know. Swifttongue wouldn't do this on purpose." the sick she-cat wheezed. She reached out to Shego with her white paw as best as she could. "Please... don't leave me." the tabby croaked.

Those words, those three words that haunted her dream became a reality. The larger she-cat looked down at her frail partner and sat next to her. Her wet nose nuzzle Kim's dry nose. "Don't worry Kitten I'm not leaving you alone" she purred reassuringly.

The confidence in Shego's words made Kim more at ease. Her eyes shut and slept next to Shego.

Shego curled close to her companion as she watched her sleeping face. "_K__immie's still cute when she sleeps, even if she's sick._" the Siamese thought. "Is this what I need to protect and defend? What do you want from me?" she asked the Heavens.

A gentle afternoon breeze brushed her fur.

"Don't worry Kimmie. None of these damn cats will be near you. I'll make sure of that." the plasma weilding she-cat vowed to the sleeping heroine.

Late in the evening Kim began to stir in her sleep. She licked her mouth.

"She's probably thirsty. I should get some water, but I don't want her alone". Shego pondered aloud. She decided to run near the closest source of clean water and hurry back. "Stay safe for me Princess." she mumbled as she went to a tall rock that had water trickling through the cracks. "_Uh, now how to bring it to Pumpkin._" she thought.

A gentle gale blew one of the large, thick forest leaves down in front of the green and black she-cat.

"_Somekitty up there must like me._" the Siamese thought as she looked skyward. She dragged the leaf under the trickling rock.

The pattering off the water hitting the leaf filled Shego's ears. _Drip, drip, drip. _Ears perked, eyes vigilant and focused on the leaf.

The mercenary drug the leaf from the rock and made her way back to her orange tabby. She was a few foxlengths away from Kim until she noticed two cats near 'her' Princess. "Oh HELL no! Hey you two! Get away from her!" Shego spat. She rested the water gently and ran between the sick she-cat and the two cats.

"But, is she not ill? She should see the..." Goldentear meowed before razor sharp claws grazed his face.

"Hey, we're just trying to he-" Snowwhiskers meowed before she barely escaped the black claws.

The green and black she-cat hissed. "Go away before I stop being nice and maul you two!" she spat. Her emerald eyes set ablaze.

The glare felt like it pierced their very souls. The duo fled in terror from the odd colored she-cat.

Shego watched them leave with a smirk. She turned to retrieve the water she left behind and brought it to Kim.

The slumbering tabby awoke from he sleep to the smell of the fresh, clear water. "Shego..." she mumbled as she looked at the Siamese.

The older purred at the younger's consciousness. "Drink up. You need to stay hydrated." she meowed a surprisingly sweet tone.

The tone shocked Kim, but she accepted the nurturing she was receiving from the mercenary. She lapped at the water but didn't drink much. Kim thought she saw the reflection shimmer a bit before she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." she sighed.

Shego's ears perked. "What for?" she asked bemused.

"You wanted to leave but I had to do something stupid and get sick. Here you are taking care of me. Just go on without me and I'll catch up when I'm feeling better." Kim groaned. She curled into herself and shuddered.

The villainess wrapped around her heroine and began stroking her gently with her tongue. "I'm not leaving without you. We're in this together and we'll make it out of it together, remember?" she mewed.

Olive met emerald.

Kim leaned in closely to Shego and purred against the she-cat's chest. She could hear Shego's bloodbeat. The fluffier she-cat closed her eyes and nuzzled as close as she could into the slim she-cat.

Shego looked down on Kim with a Cheshire cat grin. "_Does she care for me that much?_" she thought and purred along with the sleeping orange maned she-cat. She looked skyward and observed the clouds. "Help me keep her safe." the villainess mewed.

The days rolled by as Kim's illness decreased significantly but not by much. She was too weak to travel for long and now she wouldn't eat after their fourth day with ThunderClan.

"Come on Pumpkin just one nibble won't kill you." the thief was practically begging by now.

"Don't want it, you eat it." the autumn she-cat mumbled and turned to lay on her side.

Shego let out a sigh. "_It's been three days. Why isn't she feeling better?_" she thought. The villainess stormed off a small distance from Kim before letting out a frustrated yowl.

A small distance from her was the tawny tom-cat she grew fond of while she was a twoleg.

"Excuse me Shego... I, um, couldn't help but hear your frustration. What's troubling you?" Tawnyheart asked.

Shego glared at the voice but stopped when she noticed who the voice belonged to. "It's nothing. Now move along with what you were doing" she huffed. Her shoulders slumped as she looked away from the tom.

"It can't be nothing with how angry you look. Shego, you can tell me. We use to have fun when I was a kit and we use to talk." the young tom encouraged.

The raven maned she-cat looked back at Tawnyheart and sighed. She explained all that occurred within the time she spent in ThunderClan. "... and now she won't eat." she concluded.

Tawnyheart processed the information. "If it's so stressful why didn't you take her to the Clan medicine cat, Amberbark." he asked.

"The medi-what now?" the she-cat meowed stupefied.

"He's like what twolegs call 'doctors'. He could patch Kim up in about two days." the tomcat meowed happily that he could help his favorite twoleg/she-cat.

Shego thought on it. "He won't do anything stupid, right?" she asked.

"Not unless he wants your **glowing green paws of doom**!" Tawnyheart cringed at the thought of any creature suffering her wrath. He saw what she did to twolegs that enraged her.

"Glowing green paws of doom?" she asked. Shego walked back over to Kim and nudged her with her nose. "Cupcake, Kimmie. Get up. I need to move you somewhere else." the patterend she-cat whispered.

Kim groaned as she eyed Shego then Tawnyheart. She did her best to follow Shego and the young warrior, but collapsed from fatigue. "Mousebrain fatique." the tabby muttered.

"Toldja you should've ate." Shego meowed in an 'I told you so' tone. The stronger she-cat scooped the ill she-cat up and put her back as comfortably as possible. She walked the remaining way to see Amberbark.

Tawnyheart went ahead to talk to Amber bark while Shego found an empty nest for Kim to rest up on.

Shego eyed the underground medical facility. "_It's nice as far as being built with no thumbs goes._" she mentally noted.

Amberbark walked up to the two she-cats. "Tawnyheart tells me she suffers from a bad case of stomach ache from eating crowfood? Hm... it's not that bad by the looks of it." he meowed.

"She's been taking care of me this whole time." Kim meowed with some of her old strength back in her voice.

"You're a lucky she-cat for having such a caring friend." the medicine cat meowed.

"Hey Doc, so can you fix her or not." Shego meowed loud enough to gain the practitioner's attention.

"Quite certainly. Now off with you. I need my space. You can come visit her tomorrow between sunrise and sunset." he meowed as he went to his medicinal herb storage.

Shego didn't like the idea of leaving her ill Kitten alone, but nodded. The she-cat turned to leave for the only known exit.

"No!" a weak voice yowled. "Please let her stay. We haven't been apart for long since we got here." she mewled.

The Siamese walked back over to the frantic tabby to restrain her. "Kitten he's a doctor so he knows what he's doing. It'll just be one night." she meowed as she nuzzled the flailing she-cat.

"B-bu-but..." the teen she-cat meweled like a kit. She knew Shego was right, but still! The tabby nuzzled her nemisis before the she-cat took her leave.

"This is one of the things I hate about this job." Amberbark muttered low enough so nokitty could hear him. He mixed borage leaves, juniper berries, chervil, and a hint of water mint into a sticky paste. He walked over to Kim with the medicine in a small leave pouch in his mouth. "Here you are." the medicine cat meowed as he opened the pouch.

"I have to eat all that?" the sick she-cat asked.

"Not all at once but yes. You should take two small doses a day. One at highnoon and the other at sundown for two days. Just lick the medicine off the leaf." Amberbark instructed.

Kim licked the leaf and jumped back. Her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Disgusting isn't it?" the doctor asked.

The she-cat glared at the tom, but continued to lick at the leaf until half of the leaf was clean. "Shego."she thought as she looked at the moonlight entering the underground facility.

Shego gazed at the stars. "... Kimmie" she mewed monotonously. She felt like half of her was hollow, like something was missing The she-cat rested her head on her fore paws. Her eyes wandered to the large half empty leaf that she used to bring water to her red-head. The villainess looked at her reflection A green and black she-cat looked at her with the same amount of enthusiasm. Shego looked harder at the shimmering surface. She didn't know what, but she felt like something would happen.

Half of her reflection faded into a dark silhouette.

The mercenary had to do a double take. "What the fu-? Manx, I swear this forest will make a kit-" she meowed before a bright light caught her attention.

A star was falling. It ran across the sky in the direction to the medicine cat's den.

Shego didn't know why but she hauled tail to the medicine cat's den.

Kim curled into herself. It was cold, she was cold. "Had it always been this cold?" she asked herself.

_No, it's always been this way. You're just missing something, somekitty._

The ill she-cat lapped at her water that was brought in by Amberbark's apprentice, Cloudpaw. She looked into the water and saw her reflection half shrouded in shadow. The saddened tabby shut her eyes. "Shego," she sighed. Kim opened her eyes to see a green and black she-cat's reflection on the water surface. She looked above her to see the Shego staring down at her. "She-" the heroine mewed excitedly but got cut off by a black nose rubbing against her pink nose.

Small even purrs could be heard echoing across the den.

"Kimmie." Shego meowed lovingly. She licked Kim across her lips. "Screw the damn medicine cat!" the green and black she-cat muttered.

The warmth that was missing came back with a rejuvenating glow.

Kim leaned into Shego's cheek with equal affection and noticed her reflection had changed. "Huh?" she mewed.

Shego followed Kim's gaze.

The half that the other she-cat was missing was filled with the other's face. When they pulled apart the shadow returned to the spaces that the she-cat previously occupied.

Olive eyes locked onto emerald eyes. Shego licked Kim's crown while Kim nipped Shego's ear. Each softly purring.

In the distance Amberbark observed the sight of the two she-cats. "_What an incredible night to discover love._" he thought to himself with a feline smile. He retreated to his nest and decided to leave them be.

The water shimmered like star dust.

Kim resting in Shego's loving embrace. Such a peaceful, content look on their faces.

**(A/N: Daw. Ain't dat sappy! I mean even for me. I had to get rid of so much fluff it was rediculous. I would have needed pancakes to go with all that sap! So Kimmie was sick but atleast she's getting better. Is Shego going soft? Hm...)**


	8. Chapter Seven: The Morning After

**Author:** Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Warriors saga belongs to Erin Hunter and all associates. Any cat characters created are that aren't in the Warriors series belong to Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat. All rights reserved.

* * *

The sun began to rise in the eastern half of the forest as did a certain green she-cat. She stretched her feline limbs and shook her mane loose. The slim she-cat looked down at the smaller peach she-cat.

The younger looked as if she was in contentment.

Shego purred at the happiness on the tabby's face. She immediately stopped her actions once she thought of who she was purring to. "_What am I doing? She's my enemy, my rival, my..._" the thief thought as she came to no conclusion. "I better go." the she-cat mumbled and dashed out of the medicine den like a madman.

Kim woke up purring but something was off. The warmth was gone! She jumped up in an alert position. Her eyes dated about trying to find her companion. "Shego, SHEGO!" the flufiier she-cat yowled.

"You're awake. That's good. If you're looking for your she-cat friend she woke up and bolted out of the den. I mean she was practically flying. I haven't seen a cat run so fast from here since my uncle Cloverfoot found out my aunt was pregnant with his kits." Cloudpaw stated as he thought back to the day.

"She left! She promised that she wouldn't leave." the heroine panicked. She was about to storm off after Shego until Cloudpaw pushed her down back to her moss bed.

"Sorry but you have one more day of treatment and you're not going anywhere." the medical apprentice snorted. He was determined to be a great medicine cat when Amberbark joins StarClan.

Tawnyheat went into the medicine cat's den to see a flailing and wailing Kim causing an uproar about finding Shego. This gave him an idea. "Look at yourself. You're acting like a kit. **Pathetic!** What if Shego saw you like this?" he meowed loud enough to get Kim's attention.

The flailing she-cat stopped her moving and glared at the tawny tom. "What you say to me?" she hissed.

Every fiber in his being told him to flee, but he stood his ground. "I said you're acting kitish and **pathetic**." Tawnyheart replied as he put more emphasis on pathetic.

Kim used her hind legs to kick the apprentice off of her sending him into the wall. She hissed at the annoying tom. "You looking for a fight?" the furious she-cat spat.

"No, not really. Especially with a cat that's sick." the tawny tom stated deadpan.

The smaller cat sat back down on her moss patch and looked at him with a pout. "_Damn you_." she mumbled and took her sunrise dosage.

Tawnyheart smiled as the medicine cat apprentice gave Kim camomile.

**b(A/N: I will be posting a Warriors/Purr-gatory handbook at the end of the story so you can understand basic languages, medicines, and whatnot.)**

Kim mellowed out with a purr for a few minutes but it was still obvious that Kim was still upset about her playmate breaking her promise. "Liar." she spat.

Tawnyheart let out a sigh. "Hmm..." he mused as a thought came to mind. "Shego went to retrieve you some fresh-kill by Firestar's command." the tom lied.

"No she didn't you mouse-brained li- Nyow!" Cloudpaw meowed as Tawnyheart stomped on his tail. He looked at his injured tail then glared at the warrior.

"Oh... so she'll be back soon." she purred. The adolescent she-cat rested her head on her fore paws and swayed her tail.

Tawnyheart left the she-cat to the medical apprentice. "Now all I have to do is find Shego to actually bring some fresh-kill." he meowed to himself and went in search for the she-cat in question.

Off in the distance a green and black Siamese was muttering as she paced to and fro. "... I mean seriously. What in Hades pale-blue balls would make me this way? That's it, I'll just ignore it until we leave this damn forest and find Dr. D. He'll have to fix us and we'll go back... to where we were..." Shego sighed. The ebony-maned she-cat curled into her self.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea outsider." a voice meowed; female.

"Look here damn it... WOAH!" the plasma weilding meowed as she was taken aback by the she-cat's image.

She had a midnight bluish-black pelt with crystal blue eyes that seemed to shimmer like star dust being reflected off of the clearest of lakes. Her build was different from other Thundercats; lean, slim, shiny, and slick coated.

The closest breed Shego could place her as was a Russian Blue.

"Sorry if I startled you. My name is Shadowpelt." the slim warrior greeted.

"You didn't scare me. I'm just surprised that you look different from other ThunderClan cats. Oh why do I care, go away. I'm thinking." the villainess hissed.

"But your approach is wrong. You could very well lose your Princess outsider." Shadowpelt explained.

"Why do you care? We aren't meant to be friends, we're enemies through and through. When we leave we go back to being at each others' throats." the raven maned she-cat spat.

"_Friends? Hm..._" the midnight she-cat thought. "I'm speaking from my own point of view and experience but I was in Kimmie's place. I had 'friend' problems too. My 'friend' is like you in a way. Snarky, sarcastic, sharp tongued, and pushes away any emotion away from her. Our 'friendship' almost shattered because she denied her own feelings. Is denial worth losing her?" she said before briskly walking away to leave the she-cat to think.

"_Why is she right?_" Shego grumbled.

"Shego!" Tawnyheart called out with a dead snake in his mouth.

"What now? Who is going to piss m-" she hissed but stopped as Tawnyheart came into her view. "What do you want Tawnyheart?" the older cat asked.

"Nothing really. Just letting you know that you can visit Kim since you couldn't be with her last night." he meowed with a roll in his eyes, something he picked up from the green she-cat. "Kim is probably depressed about not having you at her side so you can give this to her to make it up to her. Who knows, it might make her feel better." the tom-cat meowed as he pawed the snake over to Shego.

Shego looked at the fresh-kill and batted it about for a bit and picked it up. She turned to look at Tawnyheart before she departed. "_...thanks._" she murmured and began her walk to the medicine cat's den.

"Welcome." the tawny tom meowed. He walked a small distance away before looking back at Shego's withdrawing features. "_Anything for you, Shego._" he thought as he went to his post.

The Siamese entered the medicine cat's den to see a fairly scratched up Cloudpaw placing a water soaked moss patch on his tail. "Might want to put some ice on that Champ." Shego snickered.

Cloudpaw briefly glared at the she-cat."Might want to put some ice on that Champ. Pah!" he repeated in an quick, high pitch voice.

Kim's ears perked at the familiar voice. "SHEGO!" she mewed before tackling the older she-cat. She began purring like a water-monster's engine.

"Oof..." Shego coughed. "...glad to see you too Cupcake." she meowed and began to nuzzle Kim. Her ears pressed against her head. "_I can't believe I'm doing this for my rival._" she thought. "Pumpkin, I'm... sorry I bolted earlier but that's because..." the Siamese got out before the tabby licked her nose. Her fur stood on end as did her ears.

"It's okay, Tawnyheart told me everything so it's cool... hey, you brought a snake. Interesting catch for this part of the Forest." the younger purred as she nibbled at the snake.

"Uh, yeah... eat up Princess." she stuttered as she rubbed her nose with her paw. The henchwoman shook her head.

Kim managed to eat the whole snake without complaint and rested upon the she-cat at her side.

"Enjoy?" Shego asked.

"You'd be surprised at what you eat with no convenient stores. My compliments to the chef." the orange maned she-cat answered.

Amberbark walked in with Kim's final dosage for her stomach ache. "With that behavior I don't think you need this" he teased before setting it down next to his patient. "_Why bother?_" the practitioner thought as he went to check on a queen nursing her kits.

Shego looked at the odd looking medical paste. "StarClan's KITS, Princess what are they doing to you? Must be working if you can pounce me." the emerald eye she-cat teased.

Kim nipped Shego cheek before taking her medicine for sundown. She looked to the entrance of the den and saw the bright light fade into a pale blue.

Shego pushed her nemisis over on her side and spooned her to the best of her ability. "Go to sleep Kimmie. We can see SilverPelt tomorrow night." she ordered.

"I thought you wanted to leave as soon as possible." the world savior mewed in confusion which was soon forgotten in the thief's warm embrace.

"...let's just say I have my reasons." the thief whispered against Kim's mane.

"Goodnight Shego." Kim purred.

"Night." Shego mewed. "_I guess I could stay here a while longer. At least until I clear my mind about her._" she thought as she eyed the orange patch of fur she spooned oh so closely.

**(A/N:Going to warn EVERYBODY now! From here on end SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN! It's going to be light at first but shit will definitely go down.)**


	9. Chapter Eight: Enter the DarkForest

**Author:** Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Warriors saga belongs to Erin Hunter and all associates. Any cat characters created are that aren't in the Warriors series belong to Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat. All rights reserved.

* * *

The night rolled by signaling the final night with ThunderClan. Firestar apologized that the duo couldn't take in all the so called 'wonders' of the ThunderClan.

Kim pranced happily down the Thunderpath to FourTrees which which didn't go unnoticed by a certain thief.

"What's got you so happy?" Shego asked as the trees of legend came into view.

"Just happy to move without Cloudpaw or Amberbark telling me to rest and we get to see about this ShadowClan." the she-cat mewed with a cat grin.

"Ugh... cheerleaders." the villainess exasperated. She had her usual smirk on her face as she gave a side glance to her playmate.

"You know what?" the adolescent she-cat huskily purred. She took a pouncing stance, but halted her actions as a fairly large, slick-coated she-cat appeared to glare at her. "_Yipes!_" she thought before sitting on her hind quarters.

The she-cat wasn't necessarily glaring, more like observing.

The older she-cat took notice to the she-cat's gaze but she didn't like the fact that it made her companion feel uneasy.

"Follow me." Raventhorn meowed as she turned to lead the way.

The she-cats followed Raventhorn until they entered the ShadowClan Camp.

There were very few cats visible and the ones that were out and about seemed to be on guard duty.

"Uh, where is everykitty?" the orange maned she-cat asked nokitty in particular.

The warrior looked at the outsiders. "You'll see them around sundown. I'd advise you to go to your resting spots and sleep. We're not really day walkers." she replied as she went to her personal den.

The heroine looked skyward perplexedly. "But, it's barely highnoon." she mewed.

The patterned she-cat didn't complain. "Aw, Cupcake's afraid to be on the night side of the leash." the older cat teased before she trotted off to the their sleeping grounds.

It was a burrow hidden underneath the brambles that resided next to a tree.

The villainess slithered in the burrow and decided to look around. "Nice." she noted. Shego walked about and situated herself in the small yet comfortably sized den. "You coming in Pumpkin?" she called out.

Kim snapped out of her stupor. "Coming." she called out as she went into the den. The young cat felt a warm body in close proximity to her's. She turned to look at the slim she-cat in the eyes to say something, but stopped once she brushed noses with her. "Sorry that wasn't suppose to, uh..." she stammered as she pulled her nose away from Shego's.

Shego purred at the inadvertent nuzzling but came to a complete stop when her playmate was pulling away. The mercenary closed the distance Kim created. "It's okay Princess. It feels... nice." she purred. The older thought of her comment, but let her feline laziness get the better of her and didn't think too much into it. She lowered her head and began to dream.

The fluffier cat lowered her head in order to bump noses with the sleeping she-cat. Her purring matching Shego's. Her eyes began to flutter as she let out a minute yawn. She closed her eyes and followed her partner's example.

_Shego opened her eyes in the astral plain she usually went to meet StarClan only this time it was different. _

_The sky was pitch dark, aside from the dying starlight across the Heavens. The ground she tread upon was rough, dark, and an ominous fog covered the forest floor. **THE FOREST IN ITSELF WAS DOWN RIGHT CREEPY! **The trees were either withered, rotting, or dead and glowing eyes seemed to appear then vanish._

"_**Okay, this is on a scale from one to awkward.**" the wondering she-cat meowed to the thick air. As she walked onward a tom came into view._

_The tom was a massive, broad shouldered, dark-brown tabby with unusually long front claws; heft paws. He had sharp teeth, a broad black muzzle, a long tail, and pale amber eyes. His right ear sported a cut shaped like a 'V', a scar on the bridge of his nose, and his pelt crisscrossed with scars. The best description was a battle worn miniature tiger. The tabby's glare came across Shego. "**Hello young one. What might a lively she-cat like yourself be doing in a place like this?**" he asked._

"_**I don't answer to somekitty without a name.**" the green and black she-cat replied rather uneasily._

"_**My, my where are my manners? My name is Tigerstar. May I ask what yours is?**" Tigerstar purred._

"_**It's Shego. This must be a different part of StarClan? A little creepy, but whatever." **she replied to the hollow air. Shego paused to think if Kim came across this part of StarClan yet. "**Kim...**" she thought with a confused look._

_Tigerstar looked at the she-cat holding back a sinister grin. **"Hm... it is quite the place. Something seems to be bothering you Shego. You can tell me. I'm a very good listener."** he purred as he lay down and crossed his fore paws._

_Shego looked at the sincerity in his face although his eyes resembled a tiger on the hunt. "**Well, I have this problem with my friend, only she's not my friend. We're enemies, well... more like rivals and lately it seems more like we're playmates. I'm having these weird feelings about her and I'm at a lost. I can respect that she can put up a good scrap but I doubt that's what I'm feeling.**" the she-cat admitted._

_The large tom simply nodded. "**Seems you have quite the predicament. Do tell me more. Maybe I can be of some assistance to you.**" he meowed soothingly._

_Shego looked at the large tom-cat. Something wasn't right but she shrugged it off as the creepy forest. She recapped all the events that happened thus far to the muscular cat. _

_Tigerstar nodded and shook his head in response to some of the conversation. His ears picking up on key points of distress in the she-cat's voice._

"_**So you're not of any Clan descent. You're trying to go to your former life only you don't know if that's what you truly want?**" Tigerstar mused._

_The she-cat nodded. "**I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place.**" she sighed._

"_**Tell you what Shego. I'll help you through your little dilemma. I think I see the problem and what must be done but,...**" the tom paused eerily. "**... there are somethings that you need to do. That is what cats like me are for Shego. I'll plot out things for you to do and all you have to do my lovely she-cat, is wait for me in your sleep. That is when we can get the begin our little plan.**" he offered with a fanged grin._

_The ebony maned she-cat thought about her options. 'Somekitty was willing to hear her out and help her.' The encounter was awkward but Shego nonetheless brushed it off as the vibes of her current environment. "**Okay, deal.**" she mewed._

_Tigerstar grinned with a mischievous glint in his amber eyes. "**Excellent,**" he purred. "**Here's your first step: At sundown, go into the Camp and selectively choose an apprentice. Teach him/her how to these fierce moves of yours and do heavy damage. This would make the Shadowcats respect and fear your abilities. Apprentices have quite an attachment to their mentors and your Kimmie will think that this you being kindhearted. This will draw her closer to you and take off some of the mental burdens you've been having. If things go as I plan it will be a win-win situation...**" Tigerstar meowed._

"_**Okay Tigerstar. I don't get a few bits of this plan ,but if it gets some of the burden off my shoulders it sounds great to me. Princess will be in quite the shock. Bye Tigerstar.**" Shego purred as she took her leave; obviously having some swagger in her step._

"_**Oh, yes Shego. She will indeed be in quite the shock...**" the tomcat chuckled lowly as his light as his light amber eyes shimmered._

"..."

"Huh?" she mewed sleepily.

"Sh-go. -ego. Shego..." a familiar voice called out.

"Wha-" the delirious she-cat mumbled as a blur came into view.

"About time. Had me worried there for a heartbeat. You were muttering and making gagging noise, like somekitty was strangling you. Yeesh, what happened?" Kim asked.

Shego grinned at Kim and blew her a raspberry. "That's for me to worry about my Princess." she purred as she sashay out of the burrow.

The younger looked at her in confusion. "_Did she just say 'my?'_" she thought. The tabby shook it off as Shego actually being in a good mood for a change.

The sun slowly sunk below the horizon as the ShadowClan Camp became engulfed with darkness of night. The Camp was bustling with activity.

Off in the distance a small dark-brown kit was pawing at a grasshopper. "He, he, heh. Got you now my prey." the small kit chuckled.

Shego briskly walked over to the kit and stooped to her eye level. "What you doing?" she asked.

The kit jumped in the air from surprise; fur puffed out at every angle.

"Easy kit. Just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Shego. What's your name?" the devious she-cat purred.

"Oh. Uh... hello. My name is Duskkit." she mewed.

"_I hope Kimmie's watching this." the older she-cat_ thought. "Nice to meet you kit. Oh, I see your hunting a lil ol' grasshopper." she mewed gently.

"Yeah. He's going to be my helpless prey. Caught by my might paws of death!" she mewled as she pounced the small grasshopper into a mushy paste.

"Hey, you want to know a secret. I can teach you how to catch something bigger. How about you upgrade to reptiles?" Shego offered with a purr.

"Cool! I wanna learn. Teach me, teach me! Please." the kit bounced on her toes.

"Okay, okay. Follow me." the thief meowed as she walked by Kim with her tail erect and head held high.

"Huh?" Kim meowed in confusion as she eyed Shego's retreating figure.

Duskkit looked at the outsider's confused face. "She's gonna teach me to catch bigger prey. She's so cool. Hey mentor Shego wait for me!" she yowled.

The peach she-cat watched as the excited kit scurried off to catch up with the thief. "_What the? Why would Shego do something so... nice for somekitty she doesn't even know? Maybe she's starting to like this place._" she thought.

Into the depth of the marshy swamplands a green she-cat was taking a predatory stance. She flawlessly scaled a tilted tree and bit down on to the slimy resident of the area.

"And that's how you catch prey." Shego meowed as she released the frog back into the wild.

"Awesome. I want to try." Duskkit yowled with excitement as she got on her haunches to begin her hunt.

"Woah, squirt. You ain't going nowhere." the new mentor informed as she put her paw on the pouncing kit's tail.

The kit skidded into a sitting position. She looked back at the older she-cat. "But you said I you're going to teach me how to catch one." she whined.

"I did, but you're just going to watch for a few more times then we'll see what you got." the henchwoman reasoned.

"Fine." Duskkit mewed as she observed Shego execute more hunting techniques. "When's it my turn?" she complained.

"Alright, alright. Let's see what you can do kit." Shego encouraged as she walked a couple of tail-lengths from Duskkit. "Ready, go." she commanded as she released the little critter from her teeth.

Duskkit readied herself on her haunches and launched towards the lizard. She barely missed and clumsily imitated a paw swipe Shego performed earlier.

The lizard went airborne which the dark-brown kit took advantage of and bit into the lizard, killing it slowly.

Duskkit brought her fresh-kill to her mentor. "Did I do good?" she asked as she placed the dead lizard at Shego's paws.

"You did great and on your first try too. Impressive, very impressive" Shego purred. She was being completely honest in her comment. "Now let's head back before your 'mother' worries." she meowed as she walked back to the Camp.

Duskkit winced at that word. She picked up the lizard and followed behind the Siamese. "Yes mentor," she whispered.

Kim noticed Shego's as well as a small amber kit's silhouettes. She waltzed over to Shego. "You back already? It's barely been a moondrift." she mewed.

"Well she's a quick learner." the villain complimented as she nuzzled the small kit.

Duskkit nuzzled back and rubbed against Shego's legs. Her mood instantly lightened. "I have the best mentor." she purred. The kit looked at Kim for a moment and rubbed against her leg since she knew her mentor.

"Okay now run along to your parents and show them what you did." Shego purred at the gleeful kit.

Duskkit's ears pressed to her head. "Thank you mentor." she mewled as she rubbed against her leg before scampering off in a random direction.

Kim turned to Shego. "That was nice of you. Okay, who are you and what have you done with Shego?" she teased before pawing at her enemy's leg playfully.

"Oh ha, ha, ha. I can be nice." she meowed as she walked off to look at the Clan's night activities.

The tabby brush off Shego's words and went off in another direction. "_These cats are so freaky. I swear if we have to stay in this forest a while I'm so not staying here._" she thought with a small shudder. The smaller she-cat looked up at SilverPelt and began to purr. Her purring suddenly stopped at the odd feeling she was getting from the Heavens.

Something was different. Well not really. It was always there but it didn't feel so strongly before. Something was amiss within the stellar sight.

On the borders of the ShadowClan Camp a strong feeling overwhelmed Shego's body. "Gah!" she yowled in pain before stumbling in pain. She soon slipped into unconsciousness. _"__**Ugh, Mao that fucked up my back for a heartbeat...**__" she muttered as she stretched. The she-cat took in her surroundings. She wasn't in ShadowClan anymore. "**Where**__** am I?" **__the thief asked as she examined the area. _

_It was that creepy part of 'StarClan' again._

"**_Sorry love, but I just had to check on how my favorite she-cat was after part one of 'our' little plan._**_"__ a masculine voice purred from the shadows. Amber eyes glowed in the background to revel that Tigerstar was approaching the she-cat._

"**_How'd you do that?_**_"__she asked partially impressed, partially uneasy._

"**_I have my ways._**_"__ he simply replied as he sheathed and unsheathed his claws a few times. _**_"So, how did things go? How did Kimmie_**_** react?**__"__Tigerstar asked with gentleness._

"**_She was surprised, but I think in a good way." _**_the mercenary replied._

"**_Good to know. Now I just want to clue you in on phase two..."_**_ Tigerstar meowed before Shego intervened._

"**_Woah, wait a minute. Shouldn't we space this thing out? You know take things slow. I don't want her getting all suspicious or following me around when it's not in the plan._**_"__ Shego suggested._

_The tom's face hardened then softened at the idea. She had a very good point. _**_"You're a smart she-cat Shego. We shall take out time and do things one job at a time._**_"__ the larger cat meowed._

"**_Sounds like a plan. Now if you don't mind I'd like to leave. Adios._**_" she__ meowed as she walked into the thick fog._

"Hey! You, okay?" a voice called out.

The unconscious she-cat jumped awake startling the tomcat next to her. "I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me," she meowed as she went on her way back to the burrow. _"I feel like I have a damn hangover. Mouse-brained Tigerstar!"_ she thought as she ducked into the den to rest her eyes.

Kim walked into their den to find Shego fast asleep. "She looks exhausted. What has she been doing, wrestling a tiger or something?" she muttered to herself as she went to inspect the slumbering she-cat closely.

Raven mane was a scattered about and a usual slim coat was ruffled up.

"Hmm..." she purred. The younger positioned herself so that she could lay on top of the sleeping she-cat and began to share tongues with Shego.

Shego stirred in her sleep due to the sudden added weight on top of her. She opened her eyes to her nemisis advancing from her mane to her cheeks. "What are you doing?" she asked deadpan.

"Shego! I, erm, well..." she stammered.

"Well?" Shego asked.

"Your fur was a mess so I thought I'd groom you." the heroine admitted with slightly ruffled fur. It's not like she hasn't done it before.

"Groom me?" the Siamese repeated a bit offended.

"Well you look exhausted. What have you been doing today... aside from messing with that kit?" the Shorthair asked.

A barely visible shimmer of amber flicked over Shego's emerald eyes. "None of your damn business! I'm a grown wo- she-cat and I can do what the hell I want!" she hissed.

"What's your problem? I'm just concerned." the orange maned she-cat hissed back.

A slight coat of amber became a bit more visible over Shego's eyes. "Well don't be!" she spat.

Kim stood for a moment in complete silence.

Shego shook her head a bit before her eyes became a solid emerald color. "...Kimmie." she mewled in concern.

"I get it okay!" the dejected she-cat spat as she turned to leave the den.

The older she-cat brushed off her exhaustion and got to her paws. "Where are you going?" she asked as she began to follow behind the hurt she-cat.

Kim turned with slitted her eyes. "None of your '**DAMN**' business!" she spat with venom oozing from her voice. The tabby ran off in the distance in a huff.

The patterened cat stood at the entrance of their burrow with a dropped jaw. "What the hell was that about? This is just great Shego. That's the perfect way to keep figure out your feelings." she scolded herself. Her paws carried her in the general direction she saw Kim run to but didn't see any sign of the she-cat. "How am I suppose to find her?" she wondered aloud.

SilverPelt began to shimmer.

A flashback of an orange-maned tabby flashed before Shego's eyes. _The mane brushed against a green she-cat's nose._ "_Her scent? Like I know what she smells_ _like_."the villainess thought as another round of images flashed before her eyes. _The duo were star gazing, sleeping, hunting, eating, and sparing together._ The mercenary sniffed the air.

It smelled of swamp muck and random cats that had a similar smell, but one scent stood out. The scent of autumn leaves and cinnamon.

"There." Shego sprinted in the direction of the smell.

Kim was looking at her reflection in one of the murky lakes. Her reflection was cut in half. She knew that the lake's muck wasn't the reason her reflection refused to fully surface. She wasn't clear on why but she knew it had to deal with Shego. "Foxheart!" she muttered as she swatted her reflection.

Just as the water's ripples settled another cat's reflection surfaced behind Kim's.

It was silent.

"I know you're behind me Shego." she informed monotonously.

Shego sat beside Kim without a word.

"If you're not going to say anything then just leave me alone." the peach she-cat snorted.

The green she-cat shirked at the emotionless tone in Kim's voice. "I'm sorry Kim. I don't know what got into me. I guess I freaked when I saw you on top of me and I really didn't think things through but there's no excuse for me snapping at you. Forgive me?" Shego mewled as she cuddled underneath Kim's chin.

Kim let out a sigh. "Of course." she purred and returned Shego's gesture.

Soft purrs filled the swamplands of the Forest.

Shego let out a small yawn and smacked her lips a bit.

"Alright, you really are tired. Let's head back to out burrow. The sun is going to rise soon." the tabby meowed as she nudged Shego in the side.

"Oh Kimmie, let me sleep here." the she-cat whined as she let Kim push her back to the den. Shego plopped down when she felt soft moss under her paws. She was out like a light.

"Rest well." Kim purred as she licked the villainess' forehead and went to rest.

**(A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Surprised? If you're a KiGo fan who isn't a Warriors fan just know meeting Tigerstar means trouble! Let's see how the story pans out, shall we?)**


	10. Chapter Nine: A Manipulative Tiger

**Author:** Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Warriors saga belongs to Erin Hunter and all associates. Any cat characters created are that aren't in the Warriors series belong to Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat. All rights reserved.

* * *

Throughout most of the day the pair slept closely together, but as the twilight set in Kim was surprisingly the first up.

The small tabby stretched out with a yawn and shook her mane loose. She glanced down to her left to see Shego's sleeping form. "You should rest more. I'll be right back." Kim whispered as she scurried into the nearby marsh.

A newt marinating in a small murky puddle.

The young huntress neared her prey and swooped the newt into the air making a small splash in the puddle. She caught the slimy reptile and bit down into it's back, killing it instantly. "Manx, I'm getting good at this." Kim purred as walked back to her den with swagger.

The older she-cat stretched out on her side to feel that she was not spooning a smaller lump of fur. She opened one of her eyes to see an empty burrow. Shego jolted up and looked around frantically. "Kimmie." she called out.

"Myes." Kim replied, just entering the burrow.

"Where'd you go?" she asked before taking notice to the newt. "Oh, you got hungry. I'll go get myself something. Be back in a few." the mercenary meowed as she made her way to the entrance of their den.

The fluffier she-cat leapt in front of Shego's path. "Actually, I caught this for you. You were so tired yesterday that I thought you should get more rest while I hunt something for you. I hope you like it." she meowed as she pawed the newt in Shego's direction.

Shego stared at the newt and her Princess. "_She thought about me..._" she thought with a slightly ruffled pelt.

Kim pressed her forehead against Shego's. "You feeling okay. You feel normal but you look like you have a minor fever." she mewed.

The older cat fell backwards on her haunches and moved away from the young tabby. "I'm the extraordinary and magnificent master thief Shego. I don't do sick." she meowed as if she was offended. Shego pawed at her breakfast and nibbled at it. "It's got an interesting taste." she mewed, noticing that the hide was a little rubbery and harder to tear through.

"Glad you like it. I'm not much of a cook but I guess I make a pretty good huntress." the younger meowed with a bit of pride in her achievement. Her stomach began to roar as the ebony-maned she-cat finished her meal.

"You hunted for me so I'll hunt for you." the villainess meowed as she made her way towards the entrance only to be blocked by a persistent heroine.

"No! I mean, uh that's okay. I'll go myself just consider it a gift from hunting for me when I was sick." Kim stammered before she slinked her way out of the den and into the swamplands of ShadowClan.

"Huh?" Shego mewed with a cocked head as she watched her companion leave.

A dark haze caused the the ex-heroine's vision to blur and pass out.

"**Myo**_**w...**__" Shego groaned, clenching her sore head as her vision started to become clear. "__**Ugh... here again. Tigerstar I know you did this. Where are you?**__" she groaned as she straightened herself out._

_A pair of glowing slitted, amber eyes came into view, followed by a muscular tomcat's body. "__**Hello Shego.**__" he purred with his usually wicked grin._

"_**We really have to stop meeting like this.**__" she joked even though she was quite serious. "__**So what's up?**__" the livelier of the two asked._

_Tigerstar looked at the dimly lit stars. "__**I do not fathom the relevance to your question, but the stars are most definitely up.**__" he answered._

_Shego chuckled at Tigerstar. "__**That's not what I meant. It's twoleg talk for 'how are you' or 'what are you up to'.**__" the she-cat explained._

"_**Oh. Well I'm fine and working on part two of the plan. Now if I remember correctly you were concerned about your villain reputation. Doing good deeds in front of your Kitten is just fine, but to prevent your fears from become a reality I made a simple solution. With your fur color you can naturally blend in quite nicely with your surroundings. During the night creep into other Clan Camps and beat their warriors within a mouselength of their life. You get to spar and you get to practice stealth. Quite the easy feat for a thief such as yourself.**__" the deceased tom growled with slits in his eyes._

"_**Whoa, why should I go that far? I don't want to maim anykitty. I hold back so I can barely bruise Cupcake for Starlight's sake!**__" the mercenery meowed with a bad feeling in her gut._

"_**Are you a she-cat or a mouse? Quit being such a wuss-puss and do it... unless you're fear of going soft is true.**__" the older cat purred._

_Shego's claws unsheathed, her paws set ablaze. "__**Nokitty calls me soft and I'll be damned if I become a wuss-puss! You want them beat within a mouselength of their life? I'll beat them until their a mere kitstep from seeing StarClan themselves!**__" she spat as she stormed off into the fog._

"_**Excellent Shego. You're doing very well.**__" Tigerstar chuckled as he turned on the balls of his feet and went into the dark forest._

The she-cat snapped awake with pure fury in her eyes. She stormed out of the den and past Kim.

Kim brushed Shego's behavior off as her heading to go to the Dirtplace.

Shego stormed through the swamplands until she was on the boarder of ThunderClan territory. She simply waited as the final sundrift passed and the first moondrift started.

Out in the distance trotted a lone cat doing his patrol around the boarder. He turned around at the evil killing intent that pulsed through the air. He purred a bit to himself to remain calm and became more alert. "Whoever you are you've got the wrong tom to deal with. Turn back now before I have to unsheathe my claws." the patrol cat meowed.

It became quiet which the tom, Cherryface took as a sign that the intruder retreated.

"That's right. Nokitty messes with ThunderClan when I'm on patrol." he meowed with an erect tail and head held high. Just as the tom let down his guard the sound of an angry panther roared within his ears.

A strong force pinned the guard to the ground with a firm and secure bite to his windpipe.

He yowled out in pain as the force rattled him about ferociously until he went limp. The only thing he could think of to save his hide was to use the play-dead tactic.

An evil chuckle filled the tom's ears. "Even if you do play dead I'm still going to maim you." the voice purred in evil ecstasy.

Cherryface tried to rake his claws against the intruder's belly, but was scratched right on his ears. His blood continued to ooze from his ears to the nape of his neck. "_Must retreat or this beast will kill me!_" he thought as he managed to kick his assailant off of him.

"Bad move." the trespasser growled as it pounced on top of Cherryface's back and bit violently into the back of his neck.

Cherryface fell gasping for air while his neck bled fiercely. The tom looked up to try to identify his attacker, but all he saw was a blurred silhouette of amber coated eyes unsheathing black claws with a pearly white smile. He soon passed out. PAIN. Nerve racking pain filled his entire body as he came to in his comrades' embrace.

"Starlight Cherryface! What in DarkForest messed you up this badly? I'm surprised you're still alive." Smallbreeze asked.

"Didn't see... shrouded in darkness yet invisible at the same time, had eyes coated with amber. It was like a mighty storm of fangs and claws. A... a DARKCAT without mercy." Cherryface coughed up from his scratched up lip.

"Odd, very odd." Bramblewing muttered.

In a tree a few treelengths away from the trio of warriors, a pair of emerald eyes smoldered over with amber glowed ominously.

Shego went through the Thunderpath that separated ShadowClan from ThunderClan. It was the only memorized way she knew that lead to WindClan. She let a maniacal chuckle escape her throat along with a smirk filled with mirth. "Hm... I should hit everywhere so that they don't try to pin me at ShadowClan." she muttered to herself.

A smaller cat bumped into Shego which infuriated her immensely.

"Okay, I found my next tar- huh.." she muttered until she noticed that this cat had mane, orange mane. "Pumpkin? What are you doing out here?" Shego asked while trying to hide the blood on her paws.

"Just out for a stroll is all. Trying to do my part in memorizing this place so we can get out of here." Kim purred.

The violence in the Siamese's eyes slowly diminished until they were completely tame. "_Kim's purring is so soothing._" she mentally noted, completely forgetting where she was heading off to. It felt like a burden was lifted right off the she-cat's shoulders and she did something that she normally never did. It wasn't because the peaceful evening breeze that cause it nor did she find anything funny. She smiled, genuinely.

_A dark mass hid behind the brambles a foxlength away from the two cats. "**Foxdung! That little whelp is getting in my way! Shego cast out all evil thought at the very sight of her! This will not do. Not at all...**" a tom's voice hissed._

"What were you doing out here?" the younger finally asked.

"Huh? Oh, I don't even remember." the older purred as she looked at the smaller cat.

"Well, how about you join me... unless you don't want to." Kim stammered.

"Sure." Shego replied as she walked along side the fluffier cat.

The pair trotted along the Thunderpath for a while until the sun began to rise above the horizon.

"Can you believe we walked around all night, simply talking?" the fluffier meowed.

"It was fun though. You're not as prissy as I thought Princess." the slim she-cat replied as she followed Kim into their burrow.

"Yes, yes it was." Kim yawned as she drifted into sleep.

The ebony-maned she-cat looked at her companion's sleeping features until a thought came to mind. "Can I at least fall asleep on my own if you want to see me?" she asked the open air. Obviously she wasn't going to get a reply, but the fact that she was still conscious was a good sign. Shego stretched out next to the orange tabby and went into a heavy slumber.

"_**I'm sorry I don't get what you're telling me. This ancient wise talk is confusing.**" Kim mewed with a cocked head._

"_**Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky shall deny their cleansing Blaze. Four trees of Legend shall shine forth when the thunderous Fire consumes the Meadow.**" Blueleaf waned, slowly fading away._

"_**Wait I... don't get it. Why do they keep mentioning 'fire' and a 'blaze'?**" she mumbled as she looked at the stars above her. She let out a sigh as she rested her head on her forepaws._

"_**Why is your fur in a ruffle, yeesh? I did what you asked, but bumped into a little 'problem'.**" Shego explained as she took her paws from her ears._

"_**You could have said no!**" Tigerstar snarled._

"_**Even if I did say no she might have got curious and followed me. Ever consider that?**" she snapped back._

"_**Fine, fine! I noticed that the fresh-kill pile is getting low in ShadowClan. Go raid another Clan's pile and take some of their's.**" the tom meowed as he finally calmed down._

"_**And this helps me how?**" the green cat asked._

"_**Wasn't there a nofur who stole from those who had many and gave to those who had didn't?**" Tigerstar asked._

"_**Oh, I get it. Be like Robin Hood and it'll look like I hunted for it. Kim would probably think I'm being a nice person, erm cat.**" she meowed in realization._

"_**Precisely. A master thief such as yourself should have no trouble with a simple task as this. A good deed with evil intent.**" the deceased cat purred._

"_**Oh please it's like taking candy from a twoleg kit. Sounds perfect to me.**" the villainess purred, a small glint in her eyes. The she-cat turned to leave while plotting out who she would steal from._

"_**Just perfect enough for you to remain within my reach.**" Tigerstar chuckled as he brought his forepaws together unsheathed._

Shego opened one of her emerald eyes and noticed her Kitten was asleep. She left the burrow to examine the sun's position. "_Hm... the sun is hitting the horizon and my shadow is at an angle so I'm guessing it's between the final sundrift and first moondrift, roughly around 6pm. Most of the other Clans should be heading to sleep and the warrior's shouldn't be out patrolling just yet. Better be swift and effective._" she thought as she ran to the Camp entrance.

"Mentor Shego!" a familiar voice yowled with joy as she tried to catch up to her sprinting 'mentor'.

The patterned she-cat stopped to greet the young kit. "Hey kit." she meowed.

Dusskit rubbed against her teacher's legs lovingly. "Where are you off to in such a hurry? Can I come?" she asked.

"You're to young to understand and no you can't come. I'll train you later in the night, but now I'm in a rush. Bye." Shego purred as she rubbed the kit's nose before departing.

"Wait! ... I'm not too young." she pouted.

The Siamese took a shortcut down a Thunderpath that was a few treelengths away from OwlTree. "RiverClan has to be a few foxlengths away. Might want to WindClan since I'm over this way. Haven't had rabbit in a while." she purred.

A river blocked her way to RiverClan.

"Figures." she sighed as she dove under the water's surface. The she-cat swam to the very bottom and went downstream to the Camp. Soon the intruder emerged from the water and dried her fur with her plasma. She inhaled slowly as she snuck behind the bushes away from the fresh-kill pile.

"Hello." a high pitched voice yipped.

"_Foxdung!_" the invader cursed inwardly. She turned to see who caught her only to find out it was a red fox. "Damn it. Don't do that you stupid fox!" the huntress hissed.

The she-fox chuckled at Shego's response. "You're going to steal from them aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes I am! Let me guess, you too." Shego responded as she stayed vigilant for patrolling warriors.

"Foxes are the Forest's greatest thieves." the fox barked vainly.

"Oh please, a raccoon makes less noise than you." the she-cat meowed with a grin.

"So you have jokes? You think your so great? I'd like to see you swipe some of that food without tipping off a warrior." the vixen provoked.

"Yeah, um... thing is while you were blabbering to yourself I got a fair share of fresh-kill. Bye now." Shego purred as she sprinted off with a salmon in her mouth.

"Horsedung! Crowfood eating she-cat." the she-fox hissed.

"Hey some of the fresh-kill is gone." a tom yowled.

"There's a fox. She must have ate it. Get her!" another tom yowled.

"Uh-oh." the fox whispered as she ran into the thickets of the Forest.

The thief was already at the Falls by the time the warriors lost sight of the she-fox. She hopped across the stepping stones until she crossed the other side of the river. "_From here on this is WindClan territory. It's open space meaning nowhere to hide except the tall grass. I guess it's good I'm green._" she thought, roaming the apparently vacant moors, but she knew better.

The fresh-kill pile was a few whiskers over a taillength away from the hidden mercenary. Right by the pile was a brown she-cat on duty.

"Fucking figures." the invader muttered as she crept behind the unsuspecting she-cat. She bit down into her neck swiftly and perfectly. A shimmer of amber flickered into her eyes. "Time to finish her." the villainess purred as she raised a paw with unsheathed claws and a wicked grin.

A few heartbeats after Shego's raid, a slate colored she-cat walked up to take a bit out of a rabbit lying near the bottom of the pile only... it wasn't a rabbit. "What in StarClan's light?" the she-cat yowled as she found a battered and beaten, bloody she-cat in the pile. "Picklywhisker!" she yowled as she looked at her friend.

Pricklywhisker had a bloodbeat, faint but still audible.

"Eat your heart out Tigerstar." Shego purred as she trotted down the Thunderpath back to ShadowClan. She was eyed heavily for a massive catch for a cat pressumed to be a kittypet. The proud she-cat looked in the corner of her eye to see Kim staring at her. "_Purr-fect._" she purred as she nonchalantly threw her spoils in the fresh-kill pile and walked away.

"Wow. You 'are' amazing. All that fresh-kill caught by yourself. So cool." Duskkit purred as she looked at the older cat.

The older cat brushed her tail against Duskkit lovingly and continued her walk. She brushed past Kim as if she didn't see her.

Kim turned to the retreating she-cat. "_She's being so 'nice' lately._" she thought. "What's gotten into you?" the orange tabby asked.

"Let's say someone here is being a good influence and guide while I sort things out." Shego replied before walking away.

"Wait you forgot my training!" the kit yowled, but apparently her voice was too small for Shego to hear.

Light amber smoldered over Shego's eyes. She was hearing voices or more like a voice; a familiar voice.

"_**Shego.**_" _Tigerstar echoed._

"Huh? Wha-? Where? How?" Shego asked bemused as she searched for the tom or to see if she passed out unknowingly somehow.

"_**By visiting me and trusting me, a bond has formed. One that connects me to your mind and body. It is a special connection.**" the tom answered._

"O-kay... so what's with the emergency line call? Thought of something?" she asked.

"_**Nothing as of yet. You seem to be neglecting the young one though.**" he replied._

"Oops." the she-cat muttered with ears pressed against her head.

"_**I think you should take the kit on an excursion, a little bonding trip. Let the kit come along on a walk in the Forest. Maybe find a little playmate and let them spar a bit. Then when the time is right teach her to fight without mercy.**" the deceased tomcat meowed._

"That's a little bleak for a kit don't you think? But with the way this forest battles she's probably seen her fill of blood and gore." she shrugged.

Tigerstar's voice left her head though the amber eyes remained.

"_I kicked some sorry cats' asses, got an annoying fox in trouble, and hit two robberies in one night. I have to train the kit, but not now. Sun's almost up. Maybe I should get some sleep. Pumpkin might want to share tongues tonight too._" Shego thought as she switched directions to head towards the den. The amber in her eyes soon dissipated.

"_**Crowfood! Even if that brat isn't here Shego bumps me out. She needs to be away from that Kitten of her's and I have just the perfect plan...**" Tigerstar growled from the plains of the Place of No Stars._

The tall she-cat settled in on her part of the patch of moss with a content sigh.

After a few moondrifts Kim came in to see Shego relaxing. She didn't want to wake the she-cat without reason, a lesson she learned the hard way in WindClan. A sigh escaped her before she tried to magician her way in Shego's form, but found it difficult. It was warm and soothing in her rivals embrace and her bloodbeat was just as soothing. The young cat finally squirmed through the gap that separated Shego's forelegs.

Shego stirred, but purred when a soft and familiar form pressed against her.

The night was quiet and without motion. For once they were left to sleep. No visit from StarClan and no Tigerstar.

She woke up refreshed and rejuvenated after many days of bad sleep. The ebony maned she-cat rose to her paws to stretched the sleep out of her body, a new shimmer in her malachite hued eyes. The slim cat crouched low in order to nuzzle her playmate, Kim. "Evening Kimmie. Going to be with Duskkit for the night." the older purred, now making her way to the exit.

The younger simply let out a small moan, clearly still in a deep slumber.

"_So cute._" Shego thought, officially leaving the den.

Nearby the bushes, Duskkit was using her new hunting techniques her 'mentor' showed her, her unfortunate victim; a small grass snake. She was getting better, on the occasion throwing in some tricks she thought looked effective. "Mousebrained serpent, feel my wrath!" the amber kit yowled, reared up on her hind legs. She soon delivered a strike that crushed the snake's head, her mentor just a tail-length behind her.

"Boo." the green cat meowed close to the kit's ear.

Duskkit jumped up in fright, fur in a ruffle. "Mentor Shego, you scared me!" she yowled, tail flicking.

"Sorry, but it was too easy. You should always watch your front, back, sides, tail, and even your little wet nose." Shego purred, nuzzling the kit affectionately.

The small kit purred, returning the gesture just as lovingly. "So, are we learning today?" she asked enthusiastically, her hopes high.

The taller cat chuckled. "Yeah, we're learning. We're going on a little adventure, it's long so get ready for it." she warned her apprentice.

"Yes mentor." Duskkit mewed, following her mentor into the forest.

Halfway to their destination Shego decided to carry Duskkit to end the kit's incessant whining about sore paws. She placed her apprentice by a pair of bushes as soon as she noticed a river. "I'll be right back. Stay hidden and yowl if somekitty finds you." the thief warned before her body blended in with the scenery.

"_So cool._" the small she-kit thought, watching her mentor fade into the flora.

With in a matter of heartbeats the green she-cat arrived with an excited blonde kit.

"So this kit's awesome at huntin' and stuff an' you can teach me too? Coolness!" the small tom mewed.

"Yeah, she's real friendly and she could be your sparring partner too. All you have to do is keep this our little secret." Shego meowed.

"Deal." the kit mewed.

"Good tom. Duskkit this is Dawnkit, Dawnkit this is Duskkit." she introduced.

"Hello." Dawnkit mewed excitedly.

"Uh, hi." Duskkit mewed.

Shego cleared her throat, gaining the kits' attention immediately. "Now kitties, I'm going to teach you a few moves which you are going to use to spar each other. Only rule I have is don't get too excited and unsheathe your claws. The last thing we need is someone getting hurt. Understand?" she asked.

"Yes mentor!" the kits mewed in harmony.

The grown she-cat nodded before performing two offensive and defensive moves for the excited kits to imitate.

Duskkit's tail flicked with excitement, Dawnkit's eyes shimmered in awe.

"Okay, try your best to subdue each other. Ready, begin." she meowed, signaling the start of the kits' spar.

The two kits' tried to live up to their mentor's battle tactics. Duskkit swiped her paw at her partner's face, but the young tom was too quick on his paws; Dawnkit lunged at the small she-cat, biting the scruff of her neck, but not for long since the amber kit kicked her opponent off of her with an unsheathed version of the famous bellyrake attack. As the spar between the kits waged on a familiar voice echoed their mentor's head.

"_**You've done quite well with your apprentice Shego.**_"_ Tigerstar complimented._

"_**Thank you. The kit will be ready for a real fight by the time I leave this Starlight forsaken hellhole these cats call home.**_" Shego thought with a hint of pride.

_The deceased tomcat contemplated the current situation; he wasn't very copastetic about the idea of one of his subjects leaving his grasp. "**Leaving the Forest may not be a wise move during the night of the full moon. It could very well endanger your Kimmie.**" he warned._

"_**What?**_" she hissed mentally, her thoughts close to oozing off of her tongue.

"_**The night of the Gathering will be a night most bellicose. If you two leave too swiftly those WindClan cats will be just as quick on their feet and don't get me started on those sneaky RiverClan cats; using the water to their advantage. ThunderClan is too just and refuse to do such a lowbrow tactic that will displease StarClan, likewise with ShadowClan, they are too bound to the honor of the Warrior's Code to try to ambush you in an unfair fight. I foresee your's and Kim's fate if you leave Shego. The swift Winds will lead crimson waters to the River.**_ " _Tigerstar roared._

Shego's eyes glossed over with amber, an aura of darkness tipping at her pelt. The she-cat shook off the latter feeling and took halted the kit's spar. "Duskkit, we're leaving!" she meowed, making her way to pick her pupil up by her scruff.

Duskkit looked up at her enraged mentor. "But we just got here." she whined.

The older cat growled, clearly not taking a liking to the kit's defiance.

"Yes mentor. Bye Dawnkit." she whispered, eying her playmate.

"Bye..." he whispered in response, making his way back to his Camp before somekitty noticed he was missing from the Nursery.

The aggressive she-cat moved through the forest as if she were a panther on the prowl, that is until she entered the ShadowClan Camp. She placed her student on the ground and brushed her tail against the kit's cheek, surprisingly still affectionate despite her mood. "Night." she stated, her tone hard yet gentle.

"Night..." Duskkit mewed dumbstruck.

The villainess roamed the Camp in search of her orange-maned companion. "_Where is she? Where is she?_" she thought frantically.

"Shego?" a familiar voice meowed bemused, walking up to the dazed she-cat. "Are you okay?" the tabby asked.

Shego calmed herself at the sight of her playmate. "I'm fine. I think we should lengthened our stay and keep an eye on those RiverClan and WindClan cats. I have a... bad feeling coming from them." she meowed harshly, pressing down the urge to hiss.

Kim thought of her current sitch, her companion's concern made it all the harder to decipher. "...Alright. I don't know what would make you feel that way, but we'll stay just a bit longer. I guess we can cut those two out of our choice of Clans to stay with at the Gathering tomorrow." she meowed.

"Okay, good." the patterned she-cat purred.

"You look tired. Why don't we do a bit of star gazing and get a bit of shut eye?" the fluffier she-cat offered, cuddling under the Siamese's chin.

"Yeah, sure." Shego meowed absently, still contemplating Tigerstar's words.

On the outskirts of the Camp, a calico tomcat and a silver she-cat gazed up at the constellation of their deity, Starlight.

Amethyst orbs drifted to teal orbs, tears staining its owner's fur surrounding the eyes. "You're decision is final... There is nothing I can do or say to make you reconsider?" he asked, almost pleaded.

The large she-cat rubbed against her companion with a rare affection, sorrow reflecting in her eyes. "I'm sorry Wilyfang, but there is no denying the truth." she meowed, a neutral tone in her voice.

"Raventhorn... even if Tawnyheart was/is Tawnykit, I highly doubt that Blackstar or the family are going to approve your choice when the dung hits the grass. All of the Place of No Stars will cut loose! Once the damage is done you know this is going to have a great impact on how things will be from now on." Wilyfang meowed, his eyes drifted to the Great Kit Mother in hope of her guidance; she was being silent this night.

"I'm well aware of that fact Wilyfang. It's my decision and all I ask is that you respect it." Raventhorn mewed.

The slim tom's eyes never left the skies. "You are like my most precious little sister, of course I'll respect it. I'm the only one who knows the truth about 'him'." the warrior hissed.

"Thank you. This means more to me than you'll ever know." she purred. "Can you do me a favor." the slightly younger cat asked, a slight ruffle in her pelt.

"Anything, just name it." the slightly older cat mewed, giving his kithood friend his full attention.

"Can we share a nest, one last time, like we use to when we were kits?" Raventhorn muttered, not wanting to show her obvious soft spot for the tom.

A grin etched on the male's face, he could have clearly ruined the mood, but this would be his final night with Raventhorn. "Sure." he purred, curling in close to the she-cat.

Both cats purred as the strong bond they had slowly grew throughout the night.

As the morning rolled by, a certain brunette she-cat seemed different, acted different. That night a decision had to be made.

**(A/N: Note: Italic-Bold combos for Shego work when she's mentally linked/communicating with Tigerstar as well as if a cat was dreaming of StarClan. Also if you aren't aware of Starlight, refer to chapter one and go to my DA page. There should be a reference drawing with information about it(Starlight is genderless even though it's reffered to as a female by most cats). Hm... all hell seems as if it's going to break loose the night of the Gathering, I wonder what's going to happen? *looks at plot in my notebook* Oh that's right.)**


	11. Chapter Ten: The Night of Revelation

**Author:** Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Warriors saga belongs to Erin Hunter and all associates. Any cat characters created are that aren't in the Warriors series belong to Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat. All rights reserved.

* * *

The outlines of the four Clan leaders loomed over the cats at the Gathering. The leader of WindClan cleared his voice.

"On this most wonderful of nights, our sacred Gathering, we have two highly talented she-cats in our midst, Kim and Shego." Tallstar introduced.

"The pair shall decide at this time to which Clan they wish to belong; RiverClan, WindClan, ThunderClan, or ShadowClan." the female leader, Leopardstar continued.

As the leaders continued their speech, a young green she-cat glared at two leaders in particular. "Nokitty's hurting my Kimmie, you damned dung-heads!" she internally hissed, despise clear on her face, her fur sticking on end and her eyes coated with amber. The tense she-cat's companion eyed her.

"Shego," she purred, a smile on her face and a tone sweet as honey.

Shego's heart set aflutter at her playmate's purring. "I'll be fine." she replied.

"_**No!**" the voice of Tigerstar boomed in the green she-cat's head._

The Siamese winced at the pain of the loudness of Tigerstar's voice. "_**For Starlight's sake Tigerstar! What's gotten your coat in a ruffle.**_" she meowed telepathically.

"_**I've stayed in the shadows long enough. I really hate to say this to you, but you're weak!**" he yowled._

"WHAT?" Shego yowled out loud, many feline eyes falling on her. "I mean it like, 'what' as in I didn't catch that last part. Can you repeat?" she asked, an embarrassed grin on her muzzle.

"Why certainly." Firestar meowed, starting his section of the speech over, which gained a few irritated groans from the Clan cats.

The villainess tuned out the ThunderClan leader's speech. "_**I'm not weak!**_" she hissed mentally.

"_**You've become weak by letting that leaf-fall colored one into your heart, letting her manipulate and sway you. At this rate, you'll no longer be a feared villainess! You'll be a damned kittypet to that she-cat! Your urge to protect her is proof. You need to get away from her, if only for a while.**" the tomcat roared._

"_**I am not going soft!**_" she rebelled, amber overcoming her emerald eyes.

"_**Ha! Prove it.**" the deceased cat provoked._

"_**Fine...**_" the thief practically roared at this point.

"... now at moonhigh the she-cats make their choice." Blackstar concluded.

All eyes fell on the two cats in speaking.

"Shego, I think we should go with ThunderClan. The cats seem very kind, they have a large prey variety, and we know the medicine cat if we need him." Kim whispered.

Shego gave a simple nod.

"ThunderClan." the younger meowed.

"ShadowClan." the older meowed in contrast.

"Huh?" the tabby mewed in confusion.

"It's decided. The she-cat, Kim belongs to ThunderClan and the she-cat, Shego belongs to ShadowClan." Blackstar and Firestar meowed in harmony.

"Shego what are you doing?" Kim asked.

Amber hazed eyes glanced at the befuddled Shorthair. "Letting you grow a backbone." she hissed, slowly walking towards the ShadowClan cats.

In the midst of the new Clan cats' argument, Raventhorn stepped forward. "I would also like to move my Clanhood to ThunderClan." she meowed.

"What?" Blackstar hissed in protest.

"Uncle... I need to be over there." the silver she-cat pleaded.

"What is so important over there that you cannot have with ShadowClan?" the ShadowClan leader asked.

"I can't deny that all the facts point out that Tawnyheart was my kit, Tawnykit." she responded, her eyes shifting to the tom in speaking.

Gasps and mutters came from the cats present at the Gathering.

"You're my mother?" Tawnyheart asked.

"Yes. You were taken from by those awful nofurs and Starlight saw it fit that you return to me." Raventhorn purred.

"... you... are my mother..." he mewed in realization, he ran to his mother to give her a loving embrace.

"I've missed you so much, so very much to the point that my heart ached." she meowed, tears staining her pelt. Tears fell down the violet eyes of her benevolent friend, Wilyfang.

"That's so beautiful." he muttered, true happiness for his kithood best friend.

Firestar glanced at the sight, a hint of familiarity now coming to surface with the tawny tom. He stepped close to the reunion.

Raventhorn glared at the approaching leader, a low growling hiss escaped her as she put a physical barrier between her son and the oncoming tomcat. "Don't you dare come near him!" she spat.

"Mother, what's going on?" Tawnyheart asked, eying his mother's violent behavior. As a kit he knew she was sarcastic, sharp tongued, and hostile, but she was usually provoked.

"Tawnyheart, stay away from this tom. I don't want you going to him with out me near you." the female warned, malice in her teal eyes.

"But he's a leader..." he mewed, confusion clear in his voice.

"Don't argue with me." she hissed.

"Listen to your mother, Tawnyheart. Firestar isn't the amazing Starlight send everykitty things he is. By StarClan's light he had Bluestar fooled before she passed." Wilyfang warned, taking a step next to his edgy friend.

"Firestar is a great tom and an excellent leader! Who are you to say how great he is?" Sandstorm, Firestar's mate hissed defensively.

"We're his victims you sorry tailed pussy!" Raventhorn hissed.

The word "victims" was muttered and echoed by many cats present, all eyes on the scene before them.

Blackstar stepped towards his niece. "What have you done to my Clan, Firestar?" he yowled lowly, trying to remain a rational leader during the Gathering.

"Blackstar, you don't honestly beli-" Firestar managed to mew before a loud yowl echoed Fourtrees.

"Yes. I. Do!" the ShadowClan leader meowed with firmness.

Wilyfang recalled the memory that has haunted him for seasons, a look of spite in his eyes. "He's a murder! MURDER! You fox-hearted bastard! You killed my mother! You killed her and had the nerve to try to justify it as StarClan's will! You're a liar!" Wilyfang spat, lunging out for Firestar. Amber smoldering his wine colored eyes.

Smileyflower pinned the furious tomcat to the ground. "Wilyfang, calm down. We're at a Gathering at Fourtrees. No fighting can take place here, 'less we taint this sacred place." he reminded.

Wilyfang spat at the older tom's words. "Oh yeah! You stay calm after you learn what he's done to your sister. I'm the only cat who knows! Go on Raventhorn, tell everykitty what that beast did to you!" he yowled.

All eyes fell on the she-cat.

Raventhorn took a shuddering breath. "One moon after I became a warrior, I wanted to tell Shadowpelt all about my achievement. Since she lives in ThunderClan we decided to meet at these brambles on a Thunderpath that divides the territory. After telling Shadowpelt my good news, I turned around to head back home that is until I bumped into Firestar. He saw how Shadowpelt and I interacted, we are each other's mates just like other cats and of course we acted like regular mates. He was furious, preaching that same sex cats shouldn't be mates, that it's against Warrior's Code, that it's a mockery to the Great Kit Mother. I, of course argued against it, saying he was a bigoted mousebrain who uses the Warrior's Code and Starlight as an excuse to try to brainwash other cats into being an dung-head like him and turned to leave before his close minded idiocy became contagious. He pounced on me while my back was turned, an illegal move when addressing a fight, so says the Warrior's Code. He reprimanded me, saying 'I'll fix you' and he said if I told anykitty what he did, he'd 'fix' Shadowpelt too. After he raped me, I ran for my den and didn't come out until I found out I was pregnant, pregnant with his kits! Tawnyheart... Firestar, Firestar is your father." she concluded.

"You beast! You fox-hearted Darkcat! I'll kill you! I swear to Starlight, I'll take every life that StarClan blessed you with!" Smileyflower yowled, making a swipe to the leader's face only to be thwarted by his Uncle.

Blackstar restrained his nephew. "Be silent Smileyflower... Raventhorn, I'll let you go, but only because Tawnyheart is family." he growled, his teeth bare to the ginger tabby who violated his niece. "Firestar..." the white tom spat, a voice swearing vengeance.

"_**Oh Hell no!**_" Shego shouted, only for her to realize she had no control over her voice, she was mute. Her eyes shifted to her Kitten with concern, a struggle for amber and emerald in her eyes.

Tawnyheart looked at the saddened she-cat. "I'll stay with her at all times. I promise." he vowed, rubbing foreheads with the former twoleg.

"If Tawnyheart is looking out for her, so will I." Raventhorn promised.

"We will too." Shadowpelt and Swifttongue swore.

All that Shego could manage to do was to simply nod. She turned to depart the Gathering with her new Clan. Moisture brimming her amber glossed emerald eyes.

Raventhorn cast a final glance to her departing family, her kithood best friend returning a similar pained stare before he turned to catch up with the other ShadowClan cats.

Tawnyheart, Raventhorn, Swifttongue, and Shadowpelt surrounded the devastated red-maned cat, encouraging her to follow ThunderClan back to their Camp.

The Gathering came to a close as RiverClan and WindClan went to their own territories.

**(A/N: Did I tell you, or did I not tell you guys some BS was about to go down. Oh it'll be lighter for right now, but things are going to only get worse. Next chapters will be a break from the main story, a chapter for each our three lesser characters Wilyfang, Tawnyheart, and Raventhorn. But fear not, they were prewritten so they'll most likely be posted back to back after I edit them after Christmas.)**


	12. Chapter Ten Five One: Wily Nights

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Warriors saga belongs to Erin Hunter and all associates. Any cat characters created are that aren't in the Warriors series belong to Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat. All rights reserved.

(**A/N: This chapter was written by my co-writter since Wilyfang is his Warrior cat persona. Good job writing it buddy.**)

* * *

Following the events of the Gathering, a young calico warrior is roaming the ShadowClan territory, alone...

Depression gripped the once cheerful tom's heart. With his closest of friends gone even his own territory seemed unfamiliar. It felt as if his heart had been torn asunder.

"Raven...thorn..." Wilyfang muttered. "...gone." he finished as if the idea of her absence was all an illusion.

As he ambled around; his paws leading him nowhere in particular, he found himself reminiscing on seasons gone by. Unwittingly, he bumped his head against the burnt sycamore; a past battle ground for him and Raventhorn as apprentices.

Holding back tears, the tom purred as memories surged through him.

_(Flashback)_

_"Alright Ravenpaw," the calico purred. "Neither of our mentors are around. Time to see who REALLY is the better fighter." Wilypaw yowled with excitement._

_"Fine," the she-cat replied nonchalantly, her poise showing her usual arrogance. "But don't go running to Blackstar when I beat you." Ravenpaw purred, her tail swaying with a hint of excitement._

_Claws unsheathed, the two apprentices lunged at each other, colliding mid-air and rolling around in a fit of fur._

_With one well aimed paw, Ravenpaw scored a scratch at Wilypaw's ear._

_Wilypaw stumbled back a taillength as his ear bled slightly and fixed his gaze upon the smug look on Ravenpaw's face. "Lucky shot!" he hissed. "My turn now!" Wilypaw yowled. Overcome with rage Wilypaw threw himself at Ravenpaw knocking her off balance, seizing the importunity the tom bit down deep into her tail causing her to let out a painful yowl before biting Wilypaw's tail. Wilypaw yowled and jerked himself away from the furious she-cat._

_"You bit my tail you foxhearted mousebrain!" Ravenpaw spat._

_"Don't start crying now dog breath." Wilypaw triumphantly purred. "You should have known better than to challenge the greatest ShadowClan cat since Tigerstar." the calico mewed with a hint of pride._

_"And the dumbest!" hissed an approaching voice._

_"Hmph. You can say that again." purred another voice._

_"Oh foxdung." both apprentices mewled, their hearts sank at the voices. They knew the voices all too well... their mentors; Snakebite and Frogeye._

_Fear stricken both apprentices dashed off before either of their mentors came into complete view. "RUN!" the duo yowled as they fled._

_(End of Flashback)_

Wilyfang purred, he could still recall the terror he felt that night. The tom wandered away making sure not to return to the Camp just yet. Feeling slightly better he took in a deep breath and decided maybe it's for the best. After all, Raventhorn would be very much alive and well, maybe even happier now reunited with her kit. The tom tried to comfort himself. In a way, he loved that she-cat dearly. More so than he would ever admit to her.

"Thought I would find you here, Wilyfang." mewed a familiar voice.

"Sweetfang..." evenly mewed the unwary tom.

Sweetfang cautiously approached her friend."Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes met his glazed over eyes; the eyes of the defeated warrior that would laugh in the face of death.

"Fine." he quickly answered.

In an attempt to comfort him she licked his cheek. "Are you okay, Wilyfang?" she repeated.

The tom remained silent he turned to her and their eyes met, tears clearly forming in his eyes. "I miss her..." Wilyfang admitted in defeat.

"I know you do." the she-cat mewed as she kept herself from crying. "You'll still see her though. At least she is alive." Sweetfang meowed trying to encourage the tom.

His tears gave way to anger. "YOU MOUSEBRAIN!" Wilyfang hissed, his back arched ready to strike. "WHAT IF WE MEET IN BATTLE, HUH? WHAT THEN!" he spat.

Sweetfang approached, assured that he wouldn't hurt her. "I don't know. This is something I wouldn't wish on anykitty." she sighed. "The two of you seemed perfect for...each other." Sweetfang whispered.

Wilyfang yowled out to the night sky and scored his claws into a nearby tree. Sweetfang jumped back fur standing on end from the start.

"I... I hate the Clans, Sweetfang!" Wilyfang mewed as he hung his head. "So much hate, bloodshed, and fighting. I see why Tigerstar tried to do what he did. I wish he succeeded." he spat with despise towards a certain tomcat.

"Now who's being a mouse brain?" teased the medicine cat. "If Tigerstar did succeed, Blackstar wouldn't be our leader ergo Raventhorn wouldn't be here, ergo your mother would have been killed by the patrol that found her. You've heard the stories of how ruthless Tigerstar was, he is better off dead." Sweetfang mewled.

Wilyfang remained silent. He knew her words rang true. His mother would have died while pregnant with him if Tigerstar was leader. Despite his idolization of the former ShadowClan leader. "I guess," he murmured.

Finally at wits end, Sweetfang flared up. "For StarClan's sake," she hissed. "WilyFang pull yourself together. NOW!" Sweetfang hollered.

The surprised tom jerked back and tucked his tail between his legs seeing this particular she-cat infuriated was legendary in ShadowClan.

Rage rolling off her and the thin slitted blue eyes burned into the cowering tom. The golden brown she-cat crept closer as if she were stalking prey, backing WilyFang into a tree. She lunged and pinned him down. Their noses touching, giving WilyFang a clear view of the DarkForest reflecting in her eyes.

"You listen to me." she hissed. "Get your tail from between your legs! You are WilyFang, one of ShadowClan's best warriors! THATS WHO YOU ARE! I understand you're hurt, but that doesn't mean cower like some kittypet! You are coming back to camp 'NOW' even if I have to drag your sorry hide there by your scruff like a kitten DO YOU UNDERATAND ME? And wipe that pathetic look off your face then get back to being the warrior I KNOW AND LOVE!" Sweetfang yelled with a ruffled coat.

Completely bewildered by the indescribable event Wilyfang licked her lightly on her cheek. "I'm sorry Sweetfang." he whispered in her ear.

The enraged she-cat burst into tears. "I wish I had never been trained to become a medicine cat... I wish you would see me the way you see her." she mewed as she unintendedly unsheathed her claws into Wilyfang's shoulders.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Wilyfang yowled out.

"I'm sorry." Sweetfang bawled. The she-cat moved letting the tom gain his balance.

"Thank you." Wilyfang purred.

"It doesn't matter," hissed Sweetfang. "I knew you needed to be roughed up a bit, I overheard Raventhorn chewing you out before." she slightly laughed.

"I noticed." he sighed. Wilyfang looked up to the stars that formed Starlight and smiled. "Raventhorn is with her long lost kit. I'm happy for her. Still hurts that she is gone, but for your sake and her's I'll keep on moving forward." the calico vowed. He sat beside the broken medicine cat and rubbed against her side. "We can't be together, but I'm glad to have friends like Raventhorn and you." the warrior purred.

Sweetfang looked at him, her large blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight and smiled, warmed by his kind words. "Wilyfang," she purred.

"Come now, let's get back to the Camp." Wilyfang purred.

The two made their way to Camp, the whole time Wilyfang took in the Forest looking back on times gone by between him and his dear friend, the memories spoke to him differently now. '_Be happy for times shared. Be happy for the friend made. Never forget the bond shaped._'

Wilyfang and Sweetfang made it back to the Camp which was quiet as if nothing happened. There were cats sharing tongues and adding prey to the freshkill - a typical night in ShadowClan really.

Peeking out of the apprentice den, Sandpaw spotted his mentor and hurried over. "Where have you been?" asked the pale ginger tom.

"Curing something herbs have no effect on." she purred. The medicine cat turned to Wilyfang. "Will you be okay?" Sweetfang asked.

"I'll be fine." Willyfang replied with a smile.

Sweetfang nodded and made way to the medicine cat's den, her apprentice on her tail casting over the shoulder glances back at him.

To clear his mind a bit more he picked out a frog from the freshkill and nibbled at it. His appetite hadn't fully returned. Blissful memories still marred his mind. Forcing down what he started eating he made his way to the warrior's den for rest.

Wilyfang curled up in his nest attempting to sleep, sleep that never came. He sat alone with his eyes closed deep in thought.

**(A/N: Wilyfang slowly adjusts to the absence of his long time friend but we'll check in on her after we see about her long lost kit, Tawnyheart.)**


	13. Chapter Ten Five Two: Heart of Dawn

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Warriors saga belongs to Erin Hunter and all associates. Any cat characters created are that aren't in the Warriors series belong to Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat. All rights reserved.

**(A/N: Tawnyheart is my cat named Milo so I'll be writing the chapter for him. lmao)**

* * *

After the hectic night at the gathering, Tawnyheart looked at his mother with a grin. After some time of bonding, signs of the sun rising peered at the rim of the earth. He knew that ShadowClan cat's usually slept during the day so he left his mother to rest while he roamed the forest.

'_The sun was coming up rather slowly_,' the tawny tom noted. Tawnyheart came across the border of ShadowClan and ThunderClan- the exact area where the blue twoleg took him away. The warrior's fur came to a ruffle at the thought of the blue man. "Mousebrain!" he muttered, turning away from the area. He kept his pace with the occasional glance back at the area he dubbed 'The BadPlace'.

Memories flashed through his head with a sad expression etched across his face.

_(Flashback)_

_A small kitten sat in the lap of the cerulean colored twoleg while a sea-foam green colored twoleg piloted the air-monster. _

_The blue nofur tried to pet the kit which earned him a scratch on his gloved hands. "Aw he wants to play." the madman said as he fiddled with the tawny kitten's paws._

_The pale green female rolled her eyes at her idiotic employer. Unlike her boss she could tell the kitten didn't like him._

"_**I don't want to play, I want to go home dung for brains!**" the kit yowled as he bit and scratched through the material of the glove._

"_Bad kitty! I liked those gloves." the twoleg male scolded as he examined the damaged glove._

_Tawnykit looked at the layout of the jet and noticed a small space he could squeeze through. He leaped out of the blue mousebrained scientist's grip and ran for the small space._

_Both nofurs looked at the Tawnykit as he curled into a small ball and sulked._

_Only the green twoleg female could see the tears staining the kit's face. She felt sorry for the kit and put the jet on autopilot. She crouched low to meet the kit eye to eye. "Hey kitty-kitty." she practically purred._

_Tawnykit looked at the green twoleg and hunched over. _

_The nofur leaned in close and whispered to the kit. "It'll be okay..." she said as she reached out to the kit._

_Tawnykit nuzzled the hand. "**Hands are so soft.**" he purred, allowing the woman to scratch him behind the ears._

_She picked up the kit and sat him in her lap as she took control of the jet once again._

_Tawnykit rested his eyes on the green female's legs and began purring._

_(End of Flashback)_

Tawnyheart reminisced in the sensation of the gentle feeling of the twoleg's gentle hand. His fur came to a ruffle at the thought of the green she-cat in ShadowClan. He shook off the sensation and continued to walk.

A few Thundercats where still up and about. Some whispering as he walked by.

Tawnyheart wasn't a mousebrained tom and could figure out that the cats were spreading rumors about him and his so called 'father'. The thought of the ThunderClan leader was enough to make him sick to his stomach.

As StarClan just so had it said leader was a few foxlengths away.

"Foxdung." the warrior muttered. He pretended not to see the tom and went in the opposite direction.

"Tawnyheart." Firestar bellowed, slowly approaching the younger tom. He could pick up that his son had his leaf green eyes, though his fur was more tawny than it was orange.

"Damn it!" the younger tom mewed.

"Tawnyheart, I'd like to speak with you. Meet me in my den in a few minutes." the older tabby whispered to his new found son.

Tawnyheart frowned because he didn't want to and knowing his mother's feelings towards Firestar, she REALLY wouldn't want him to. "Yes... leader." he muttered.

Firestar looked at Tawnyheart and shrugged off the cold shoulder he was receiving from his son.

The young warrior unwillingly followed his leader into the Leader's den.

Sandstorm was in the far corner staring tiger-claws at the tawny tom's back.

"Tawnyheart I would like you to meet your sisters, Squirrelflight and Leafpool." Firestar introduced, both of his daughters sat in the background.

"You mean half-sisters." the tawny cat meowed in uninterest.

"Well, since you are my son and they are my daughters I thought we could try being a family. Your mother, Raventhorn is more than welcome to be a part of our family as well." the older Thundercat meowed with a kindhearted smile.

"I wouldn't want to be a part of your Starlight forsaken family if it was the last Clan in the Forest." Tawnyheart spat as he turned to leave.

"See Firestar, I told you a kit born from that ShadowClan she-cat would a foxhearted, ingrate with no class." Sandstorm meowed smugly.

"Mother don't be so mean to him." Squirrelflight mewed in his defence.

"Yeah, give him a break. I'd be pretty mad at father too if we were born that way" Leafpool reasoned.

"Well it's true. Shadowcats are bad news and that she-cat should be exiled from this Clan immediately. He's just a half Clan cat anyways. Who cares what he thinks?" Sandstorm meowed, her nose in the air.

A small snapping noise could be heard echoing in the recesses of Tawnyheart's mind. "EXCUSE ME! Who in DarkClan gave you the right to speak of my mother like that? You think you're so great because you're mating the Clan leader, but guess what? It just makes you a manipulative whore-cat that thinks she can get whatever she wants just by sticking her flank in the air and purring! I wouldn't touch you with a treelength stick! So shut your muzzle you rat-faced pussy!" the furious tom spat, storming out of the den.

Firestar went after him. "I know that Sandstorm was out of line for what she said, but don't hold it against her. She's just... hurt and maybe a bit jealous of your mother. Son please recon-" he begged, trying to find some form of redemtion in his son's eyes.

"You may be my father Firestar, but I will never be your son! A real tom wouldn't rape an inexperienced warrior because of her sexual preference and try to justify it as being against Starlight! If the great kit mother wanted it that way she would have said so herself! Open your eyes you bigoted mousebrain! Don't ever call me your son and don't bother calling my name unless the Clan is going into war! GOOD BYE LEADER!" Tawnyheart hissed, fleeing from his so called father.

After a while of wandering the Camp, Tawnyheart bumped into a cream coated she-cat with heterochromia eyes; one blue, one golden. She was slightly slick coated and slender.

"Oh, I, erm... I'm sorry." the warrior mewed, shying away from the bigger warrior.

"It's, uh, okay. Do I know you? I've never seen you before." Tawnyheart meowed questioningly.

"Probably not. Not many cats know I exists actually." she laughed sheepishly. "My name is Timidwalker, Tawnyheart." Timidwalker mewed.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Well, I know everyone, but not many know me. I was actually the next cat after you at the warrior ceremony." Timidwalker mewed.

"Oh..." the tom mewed.

There was an awkward silence between the two until Tawnyheart cleared his throat. "Well, I'm going to go then. Nice meeting you, uh, again." the tawny cat mewed as he began take his leave.

"Wait," Timidwalker meowed louder than her hushed tone before she tripped over her fore paws, causing her to fall flat on her face. "Owwie." she whimpered.

Tawnyheart looked back at her and helped her up. "You should really be more careful." he warned.

"I'm a bit of a klutz." the female warrior admitted.

"No need to feel down about it. Uh, here." Tawnyheart meowed before he grabbed a nearby flower and gave it to her. "My mother's friend always gave her a flower when she was down so, erm... don't be down. Okay?" he meowed.

Timidwalker's fur ruffled. "Uh, okay." she mewed as she took the offered gift.

"I'm scheduled for patrol so I guess I'll catch you later Timidwalker." the tabby meowed as he walked away, but looked back every once in a while to see if she would fall.

"Bye, Tawnyheart." slim cat whispered as she walked away with a bit of a sway in her tail.

The sun finally revealed itself in all it's shinning glory. The tawny tom know as Tawnyheart set forth his pace as he did his part to protect those he loved.

**(A/N: Aw, somekitty has a little crush a certain cat. Now that we've check on the my pride and joy, let's finally get to Raventhorn.)**


	14. Chapter Ten Five Three: Thorny Days

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Warriors saga belongs to Erin Hunter and all associates. Any cat characters created are that aren't in the Warriors series belong to Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat. All rights reserved.

**(A/N: Raventhorn is my Warriors OC so I'm doing her's.)**

* * *

After exposing Firestar for the Darkcat he was, Raventhorn felt a bit of pride as she strode to her new Clan. After talking with her son she decided to go rest.

Shadowpelt knew her mate preferred to be in a den all on her own rather than with the other warriors- a perk she once had that came with being the ShadowClan leader's niece. The slim cat managed to find an abandoned rabbit's hole along the edges of the Camp. "Is there anything else I can do for you Raventhorn?" she purred.

Raventhorn flinched at the probable double meaning in Shadowpelt's voice. She remembers all too well what Shadowpelt is like when she's in heat. "Uh, no... I'm fine. Thank you Shadowpelt." the slightly older purred. She nuzzled her lover and licked her cheeks before the Thundercat left.

"Don't hesitate to call me." the midnight pelted she-cat meowed, looking back one last time.

"I won't." the larger cat purred as she curled into the mossy bedding in her new 'den'. She tossed and turned trying to find a way to sleep but sleep never came. A sigh escaped the she-cat's mouth as she looked at where her mate once stood. Flashes of their first encounter replayed through her head.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hurry up Wilypaw! You're moving like a turtle." Ravenpaw meowed, her eyes scanned the area for her best friend. She couldn't find him. "Wilypaw, Wilypaw... if this is a trick I'm not falling for it." the silver adolescent cat mewed as she started to frantically search for the missing calico. "Oh horsedung! Manx, Wilypaw where are you? Snakebite and Frogeye are going to be madder than a fox in a fit if they knew we left the ShadowClan territory." she muttered._

_In the distance a much smaller she-cat was roaming about the territory of her Clan._

"_Uh-oh." the young intruder mewed as she hid in a nearby bush._

_The she-cat looked in the direction of the noise. She slowly neared the bush that Ravenpaw was hiding in._

_"Don't look in the bush, don't look in the bush, don't look in the bush." the silver apprentice prayed, but the she-cat looked in the bushes. "Foxdung." mewed the ocicat._

_"Who are you? I've never seen you before..." the she-cat mewed. She let out a gasp. "... you're an intruder aren't you! You smell like a swamp." she commented, her nose scrunched up at the unfamiliar scent._

_"So! Me and my best friend were out exploring! We don't listen to anykitty and take care of ourselves." Ravenpaw lied with the arrogance she was known for in her territory._

_"Hm... that's against the Warrior's Code. You must have parents or a mentor or something! What Clan are you from anyways?" she-cat mewed as her cascade eyes shimmered._

_Ravenpaw's fur came to a ruffle. "Has anykitty ever told you that you're eyes shimmer like stars reflecting off an infinite flowing river?" she purred, losing herself in those captivating eyes._

_"Uh, thank you..." she turned away with a ruffled coat. "My name's Shadowpaw. What's your's?" Shadowpaw mewed, catching glances from her peripheral._

_"I'm Ravenpaw. Nice to meet you." she purred as she crouched over in a pouncing position._

_"What are you doing?" Shadowpaw mewed._

_"Pouncing. Want to play?" Ravenpaw meowed and pounced before letting the she-cat respond._

_The two she-cats pounced and jumped about pinning each other to the ground. They laughed and giggled as they continued their rough housing until an adolescent calico barely came into view. Just as Ravenpaw pinned Shadowpelt to the ground she slightly brushed her nose against Shadowpaw's. Both she-cats jumped apart. _

_"Oops, sorry." Ravenpaw mewed as she looked away._

_"It's okay. You can do it again if you want." Shadowpaw whispered the latter part._

Ravenpaw's _gaped at what she just heard._

"_Ravenpaw." Wilypaw mewed, rubbing against his friend's side. "There you are! I thought you got lost in this place. Let's just go before we get into trouble. Blackstar will probably tear down the whole Forest if you go missing." Wilypaw meowed, slowly pushing the younger apprentice away._

"_Blackstar? You're one of those Shadowcats?" Shadowpaw mewed, slowly backing away with a little bit of fear in her voice. Rumors spread across her Clan about the cats of ShadowClan._

"_Yes we are! The baddest and the sneakiest cats in all of the Forest shorty." Wilypaw teased, he liked that the new cat feared him._

"_Wilypaw leave her alone." Ravenpaw scolded. "ShadowClan isn't as scary as cats try to make us as. We just like to sleep during the day and hunt at night is what some cats find creepy." she purred._

_Shadowpaw nodded like one of the twoleg's mechanical monsters._

"_Well, I guess it's goodbye Shadowpaw." Ravenpaw mewed as she turned away to leave._

"_It doesn't have to be. We can still be friends and meet at our Clans' borders. Erm, around four sundrifts after sunhigh." Shadowpelt meowed._

"_Okay! Hey Wilypaw, want to come too?" Ravenpaw mewed at the idea._

"_No thanks! I don't particularly like Thundercats remember?" Wilypaw spat as he gazed at the Thundercat before him._

"_You should really direct your loathe towards Firestar more than the whole Clan. Snakebite always said that all Clans may be different but have the same heart. They have a harmony and act as one even if it doesn't seem that way." Ravenpaw scolded her friend as she pawed him to the face, mirth clearly on her face._

_The slim tom gasped in realization of what happened."Manx, Ravenpaw! Joo are gonna gitz it nyao!" Wilypaw vowed as he readied himself to get his revenge._

"_Uh-oh! Got to go Shadowpaw. Meet you at the brambles on the Thunderpath that divides our territories." Ravenpaw mewed as she ran away._

"_Get back here you mouseheart!" Wilypaw yowled as he went after her with a grin on his face._

_(End of Flashback)_

Raventhorn chuckled at one of her favorite games that she played with her kithood best friend. The thought of him not being at her side was enough to make her heart hollow. "So... alone. Wilyfang's gone..." she whispered. The words of her mentor echoed through her head. "...gone, but not forgotten. The Clan's are still connected by the thin line of our StarClan roots." the she-cat muttered.

Tawnyheart stormed past his mother as if he wanted to kill something.

"_Whatever happened to him thoroughly upset him._" she mentally noted. In the distance a fire colored tom looked as if someone ripped one of his nine lives from his very being. The former-Shadowcat grinned at his misery, but her mentor's words once again rung strong and true in her head and heart.

"_Forgive your enemies, no matter how badly they hurt you."_ Snakebite's voice echoed.

Raventhorn sighed at her words."_Mentor, what more can you expect of me? Do I truly choose to forgive him?_" the warrior thought as she looked at the tom. She let out a sigh and walked over to the sorrowful tomcat.

Firestar looked up at the approaching she-cat. "Here to kick me when I'm down? Well, go ahead. Starlight knows I deserve it." he sighed with no sign of his usual confidence.

"I'm not here to kick you mousebrain. I'm here to say I... _forgive_ you." the she-cat muttered, her ears pressed to her head and eyes reflecting no joy in doing so.

Firestar looked at the she-cat as if she grew an extra head. "You what?" he asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself! I forgive you, but I'll never forget what you did to me so long as you live." Raventhorn hissed.

"Well I appreciate the kindness... I'm pretty sure that I won't be receiving much of that anymore." Firestar half-joked.

"Your welcome." Raventhorn muttered as she walked away. A thought came to mind. "Hey Firestar! I tell you what. Hand over Kim to me as an apprentice and I'll consider letting Tawnyheart talk to you." Raventhorn offered.

"I'd like that, but I have a strong feeling he hates me and wants me to rot in DarkForest for all eternity." Firestar muttered.

"I'll talk to him, so do we have a deal?" Raventhorn meowed.

"Deal." Firestar meowed with a bit of his old confidence.

"_That way Tawnyheart will be a bit more at ease with the she-cat staying here._" Raventhorn though as she walked off.

Raventhorn felt a weight lift right off her shoulders as she faced one of the Darkcats of her her past. She decided to go looking for the mopy she-cat and inform her of the news.

**(A/N: Now that Raventhorn has tread through her thorn covered past maybe she can one day lose some of her foxhearted nature.)**


	15. Chapter Eleven: Training of Meadow

**Author: **Berserkeroo & MilestheCalicoCat

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Warriors saga belongs to Erin Hunter and all associates. Any cat characters created are that aren't in the Warriors series belong to Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat. All rights reserved.

* * *

The ShadowClan leader let out an infuriated yowl.

"Be calm leader," Russetfur, the Clan deputy pleaded.

"Calm? How in Dark Forest can I be calm with my niece being near that perverted Darkcat? Starlight, Russetfur I'm falling apart here," he hissed.

"Blackstar, what are we to do with the new she-cat. In her week here she's shown such potential. It wouldn't take much to make her an excellent warrior," the tom offered a change of subject to ease his leader's mind.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. Have Wilyfang mentor her. Her aura from day one yowls of promise. Have him teach her everything... just in case," Blackstar drawled with a sense of hatred in his golden eyes. He gave a passive glance at his subordinate. "Well? Get going you doormouse! We have a ceremony underway," he scolded.

It didn't take much effort for the second in command to find both Wilyfang and Shego.

The green she-cat followed the toms with a hollowing expression. _'What did I just do? Kimmie...' _she thought absentmindedly.

The calico male took notice of his soon to be apprentice. "Psst, Shego. Uh, hey, urm... if you're worried about your she-cat friend. You'll be able to leave the Camp anytime and sneak a visit once you're a warrior. It's against the Code, but everykitty does it since some of us can't wait until the Gatherings. But while you're in training you can trust my friend Raventhorn. She takes care of her own without a second thought," he reassured.

The statement brought life into the thief's eyes."Then get the lead out of your legs and move it," she meowed, sounding more like her old self.

The trio picked up pace with the calico tom grinning at his accomplishment. They soon came across the Smooth Boulder where the Clan meetings and ceremonies are held. Each cat took their respective position.

Blackstar cleared his throat as he sat on the Smooth Boulder. "Before the she-cat Shego takes her oath to apprenticeship, I must abide by the Code that gives everykitty the right to change name. Do you Shego wish to change your kittypet name to a Clan's name," he asked.

Shego contemplated the option. "Whatever. Let's do this so I can get to my training already," she meowed impatiently.

The Clan leader nodded. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Meadowpaw. Wilyfang, loyal, spirited, faithful warrior. May you pass down all you know to this your apprentice," he concluded, signalling the cheers of the Clan cats.

Shego, well Meadowpaw looked at her mentor waiting for him to do something. "Well?" she meowed.

"Impatient she-cat, ain't cha?" he meowed giving a raspberry, his eyes looking at the setting sun. "Well it is that time I guess, so shall we begin?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she meowed snarkily.

The tom lead the way outside the Camp which peaked the she-cat's interest.

"Let's cut all the boring crap. I can hunt, climb a tree, and in my time in a few other Clans I kicked tail," she meowed, trying to earn her warrior's name as soon as possible.

"I'm sure you know how, but you have never mastered anything I bet," Wilyfang chided. "In this Clan, a warrior is a title earned. So let's see what you've got Meadowpaw," he said taking making the first move.

Meadowpaw rolled her eyes at the tomcat. _'Oh goody, I'll have him on his flank in no time fla-'_ she thought before she found herself flipped on her back. Her emerald eyes looked up disoriented at the calico. "What was that?" she muttered, gaining her senses.

"That my haughty apprentice was one of the several Night Ambush maneuvers. If you didn't let your ego distract you maybe you would have seen it coming," he cooed as if talking to a kit.

She hissed the cocky tomcat and aimed swipe for him only to meet open air. She tumbled across the marshy grass.

He loomed over her while shaking his head. "You may be have the knowledge of a warrior, but you fight like a kitty-pet. If you want to learn how to be a Shadowcat you have to embrace your surroundings. It shouldn't be all that hard for you. You are a _unique_ she-cat. Not only can your dark coat hide you in the night, but your green can be an excellent assist. You've probably taken this into consideration with hunting, but let's see it in action. I will demonstrate and you will use your pelt to execute the tactics you'll learn," he explained, walking a fair distance away. He crouched low to the ground, his breathing still.

If the apprentice would have blinked she would have missed his silent yet graceful disappearance into the surrounding marsh. Her eyes looked at the way the moonlight reflected off of the surroundings, noticing the bright orange that hit a nearby bush. She perked her ears as she faintly heard the tom's body slicing the air. With a swift paw she caught him mid-attack as he was a mere tail-length from her.

The mentor grinned at his apprentice. _'She's a quick learner,'_ he thought lowering his paw. "Exceptional. As you can see the shadows are your friends. Learning the way that light reflects in the background can be your friend as well as your enemy. Now it's your turn," he meowed.

The she-cat nodded. With a soothing breath she swiftly retreated to the shadows. Her body low to the ground, her eyes watching for stray objects that would cause noise. Her eyes went to a nearby tree that was a rabbit-length from the tom. _'Sucker,' _she internally purred. She roamed the marsh until she decided to make her move. Just as swift as her mentor's movements she lunged for the tom, but she found herself on her back once again. "Damn it!"

Wilyfang held a haughty gin. "Not bad Meadowpaw, but that was a tad too obvious isn't it? I see that you hold great promise as a warrior. But you need to learn not to make the same mistake twice and anticipate the obvious. It's okay considering almost everykitty makes that mistake," he advised.

"Fuck you calico!" Meadowpaw hissed as she adjusted herself upright.

"Why do you think I chose this place? I know every bend, grove, and tree of this place. After all, my mentor taught me here as well," the tom stated. His wine colored eyes briefly met the grassy eyes of the she-cat. "Well that's all we're learning tonight. We will pick up at moonhigh tomorrow," he meowed, taking notice to the moonshift.

The she-cat scowled at the tomcat, but obliged to his will. Her paws took her to the confines of her den that she shared with Kim during their time in the Clan. She refused to sleep amongst the rambunctious adolescent cats. Her eyes closing as she drifted to sleep. Just as her eyes closed, her ears were filled with the familiar meowing of her mentor. "For crying out loud!"

The calico smirked at his agitated apprentice. "It's after dawn so get up you doormouse," he mewed, bumping against the she-cat.

The villainess stretched out the sleep in her joints before following her mentor. "So we're working on more Night Ambush maneuvers?"

"Of course not. There's no night so no Night Ambush tactics yet," he stated obviously.

The she-cat rolled her eyes. "So what's the point in waking me up if I'm not learning teach?"

The tom quirked his ears at the awkward term, but shook it off as kittypet talk. "There is more to being a ShadowClan warrior than just ambush. We will be working on several techniques honed by our ancestors," he stated.

Meadowpaw stuck her tongue out in disinterest. Her eyes came across the large oak in the middle of the swamplands. "What's this?"she asked.

"It's the GreatTree. Legend says that the first ShadowClan warrior climbed this tree and that those who can climb to the top without slipping will make the best warriors," he meowed, taking in awe as he recalled the legend his mentor told him as a kit.

"Pfft, so if I can climb this tree I can get an automatic warrior name?"

"Pretty much, but I must warn you abo-" he was cut off by his enthusiastic apprentice leaping before she looked. "Three, two, one..."

"FU-" she yowled retreating from the large pair of serpent fangs chasing her.

"We have a long way to go," he sighed going to the aid of his apprentice. "Huh?"

The apprentice's paws and tail lit up with green flames as she made a sharp turn around. She made a clean blow to the large serpent's face which caused the reptile to retreat. Her emerald eyes shifted to her mentor. "You could have warned me," the patterned cat yowled.

"I tried to, but you wouldn't let me finish..." the tom meowed. "How..."

Meadowpaw's face jerked with agitation, but calmed down. She honestly contemplated on telling the cat.

"_**You can trust Wilyfang. He is one of my... allies after all. He is about as connected to me as you are."**_

The former twoleg let out a sigh. "You wouldn't believe me in a million years."

"Try me."

After her brief explanation of her incident with the comet, being a nofur, and turning into a she-cat, the apprentice looked at the slack jawed calico with a smirk.

Wilyfang let out a brief cough. "An interesting story and everykitty was right about you and that other she-cat being _special, _but you still must earn your warrior's name, which you can't do now since you've failed this portion of training. We shall go to the second part of your training at moonhigh."

Meadowpaw let out a huff before trotting off to her den on the outskirts of the camp. She decided to get a decent rest. A sinking feeling in her stomach told her that she wouldn't be getting much rest from this day onward.

Frustrated grunts rang out from the clearing by a charred tree. The lime she-cat heaved heavily as her calico teacher watched on with an expression of complete mystification. His cool violet gaze carefully observing her as she crouched down to the ground only to stumble a few steps later.

"Listen my apprentice," the tortoiseshell tom sighed from the foot of the Burnt Sycamore. "Its simple..."

The she-cat cast a look of disdain."Like fox dung it is!"she hissed before casting her green pyre towards a nearby bush, vaporizing it in the process.

The tom cantered over towards his displeased apprentice. His eyes reflected his own disappointment.

"I don't get why I'm failing at something so simple. For StarClan's sake I've fought quite a few cats in this damn place so why?" she scolded herself.

"Look at yourself. No wonder you can't grasp a simple hunter's crouch for the Shade Counter," the tortoiseshell cat scoffed. "You keep fighting like kittypet or in your case a nofur. That's your issue! You are fighting like one. You are in the body of a cat and when warriors go into battle they won't hesitate to strike on a weakness."

The emerald she cat turned to the tom with a spitting fury; malice rolled from her pelt in waves as she slowly advanced on the voluble warrior. "I don't care if you **are** my mentor, **one** more remark like that and I will-"

"Kill me?" he purred, unfazed by the she-cat's presence. "With your power? Like a cowardly _**kittypet**_? StarClan knows you are about as useful as a fish out of water right now."

The apprentice let out a a blood curdling yowl before she pounced on the cocky tom with her claws unsheathed.

Wilyfang rolled with the blow and kicked his enraged pupil off of him. The warrior purred a cockily smile on his face, his tail swayed casually with the breeze.

"What's wrong, **kittypet**?" the tom teased with a toothy grin. "Fight like a **warrior**!"

Meadowpaw spat at the comment as her gaze gleaming from the shadows before melding with the darkness.

"Oh," the cocky tom smirked. "_There you go, use the ShadowClan's natural affinity with the darkness. Now you're thinking like a true warrior_," he stood, his ears swiveling on the alert for anything that might give his student away.

Meadowpaw silently crept up from behind him – her eyes showing a flicker of amber before dissipating. The wind carried the sharp scent of pine trees before a sudden shift in the air and Wilyfang caught her scent, but he had no time to move. The she-cat knocked him off balance then gripped his neck in her jaws. Her eyes glittered with satisfaction as the warm tang of blood touched her tongue.

"Alright, so you got me," he purred in approval.

The apprentice loosed the tom from her grip, her lips savoring the small trickle of blood from his slightly wounded neck.

Despite the wound, he wore a proud smile as he eyed his apprentice. "Now if only we could gear your skill for battle towards the maneuvers. Then you will truly be a Shadowcat," Wilyfang teased.

"What's the point?" the she cat scoffed, licking a paw and running it over her mane. "If it isn't an ally, it's as good as crowfood." she plainly stated.

"Just what I would expect a kit to say," he snorted. "I have allies in each clan, but I would not hesitate to face them on the battlefield. This is a sacrifice you must be willing to make."

"I thought you hated ThunderClan."

"Just one cat. Used to be in ShadowClan."

"Oh-ho! Some she-cat?"

"I could say the same," Wilyfang smirked. "That other she-cat with mane you were with. What was the name you called her?"

"Cram a rat in it!" the she-cat huffed.

"Alright alright. Don't go having a litter. Sheesh," Wilyfang's attention turned to the tree, his eyes gleamed. "Let a tried and true warrior show you how it's done!" The calico jumped onto the tree and climbed it with ease, on a branch a squirrel sat ignorantly gnawing on a nut until the warrior came close.

Meadowpaw looked on, showing no particular interest whatsoever. "Thinks he is _so_ talented," the maned cat rolled her eyes. The limp body of the squirrel plopped down in front of the disinterested apprentice. Her pelt slightly pricked for a moment before it settled. Her moistened paw ran over her blackened whiskers.

"There you go," Wilyfang purred as he dropped from his perch, landing without making a sound. "Bring that back to the Clan and you'll look like a good little kit," he prodded.

"Yeah, no." the Siamese looked throughout the clearing, her eyes scanning the darkness for movement. A bush rustled and she smiled. "_I got this one,_" she whispered to her mentor before stalking off into the bushes.

"This should be good," he chided in mockery.

Silence fell over the clearing, a cool breeze blew by. The bush the green she-cat disappeared into rustled slightly before she emerged, something green and limp smoked between her teeth. Her prey dropped next to the prey of her teacher. "Now then." she purred, sticking her tongue out.

"Very good, Meadowpaw," Wilyfang sang. "At least it's a start."

"Oh come on!" Meadowpaw hissed. "Most apprentices can't even catch a frog!"

"Most apprentices can't shoot fire from their paws," Wilyfang remarked.

"It was that way when I found it." the apprentice stated in mock hurt. "Hey, Wilyfang," she called, eying her mentor curiously.  
"What?" he replied.

"That medicine cat..."

"Sweetfang and I are _**friends**_," Wilyfang sharply mewed as he dipped his head to the prey. "Give thanks to StarClan before we return to Camp while our catch is still warm."

"Fine! _Drama queen_," she mumbled following in suit.

'_StarClan knows he's moody_,' Meadowpaw mused to herself.

The two warriors gathered their prey and began on their way back to their Camp.

"Nice catch, by the way. The other apprentices will be all over you on how you did it you know," the calico noted with a purr.

The thief shrugged. "Frogs are slippery, I saved most of it though."

"Your heart is in the right place," Wilyfang noted. "But it's obvious, without your powers, you wouldn't stand a chance against a trained WindClan warrior."

"Hey! I pinned you down earlier fair and square," the brunette huffed speeding up.  
"I scented you though, that kind of mistake will get you killed." the tom wearily sighed.  
Meadowpaw rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I hear you."  
"Just... be careful," Wilyfang affectionately added, rubbing against his apprentice. "It'd be a shame if such a promising apprentice were to die because of a rookie mistake."

"You know, aside from Sweetfang," Meadowpaw began. "You stick out compared to the others."

"I am a loyal ShadowClan warrior through and through!" Wilyfang snapped. "Do **not** question my loyalty!"

"Alright!" Meadowpaw meowed, her eyes gleaming. "I wasn't going in that direction anyway."  
Wilyfang shook his head. "Weird she-cat."

Not long after their conversation, the two arrived at the ShadowClan camp. Almost instantaneously, a few of the apprentices began to swarm Meadowpaw in awe of her catch. The she-cat's eyes sparkled welcoming the attention for a change. Her eye catching the faint outline of her favorite kit sitting in the back.

"How did you catch a frog?" one apprentice mewed, sniffing the fresh kill. "Cool!"

One dark stripped apprentice turned her nose up and walked by. "Her mentor probably caught that!" she spat. "Everykitty here knows Wilyfang, this she-cat used to smell like a twoleg, for all we know Wilyfang caught that!" the apprentice chided with a fanged grin.

Wilyfang looked on from the warrior's den, curious as to how his apprentice would handle her situation. A purr rolled in his throat imaging Meadowpaw boxing that other arrogant cat's ears.

"Your apprentice is... _unique,_" a voice giggled.

"You don't know the half of it Sweetfang," Wilyfang chuckled. "Let's watch."

The medicine cat purred and sat next to the warrior. His attention locked on his student.

"Lizardpaw is at it again," the she-cat sighed. "I swear to Starlight that she-cat is just naturally spiteful."

"Really? I didn't notice," the tom feigned ignorance.

"Hey!" Duskkit's voice mewled from the back. She tumbled her way through the crowd, her large eyes reflected a fiery anger despite her less than fearsome stature. "Meadowpaw is my _friend_," the kit hissed.

"Wow..." Lizardpaw purred. "A kit defending you, _kittypet_?"

"Kit, get back," Meadowpaw growled. "I really don't want you to see what's going to happen to this chump!"

The two she-cat's circled around each waiting and looking for an opening in their opponents' defense.

Meadowpaw's paws began to itch, yearning to unsheath as she brandished her teeth.

Lizardpaw coyly smiled at the she cat, exuding confidence. "Figures," Lizardpaw snorted. "Can't do anything without your mentor leading you by his tail!"

"Big talk from a little kit!" the Siamese scoffed. "You think you're convincing as a ShadowClan, but you're not."

"You'll soon see how _**convincing**_ I can be!" a hysterical look appeared in Lizardpaw's eyes, abruptly, the battle hungry she-cat lashed out with her claws; a blow which Meadowpaw easily avoided.

Meadowpaw purred despite the malice that rippled through her opponent. "To be honest, I don't even need to dirty my claws on a kit that couldn't catch a blind rat."

Lizardpaw yowled – the remark infuriated her even more. Her amber eyes reflected the fury the gushed forth in the form of another attack.

In addition to avoiding the blow, Meadowpaw countered by throwing her weight into her adversary – disorienting her. In that one brief moment of vulnerability, she pounced atop the slate she-cat, pinning her down with a paw at her throat.

"Whoa," Duskkit gasped. "She beat Lizardpaw!"

A few mews cheered at the maned she-cat's job well done.

Lizardpaw on the other paw hissed under her conqueror, a glare bore into her opponent which snapped her attention back to her competitor, but it was a few heartbeats too late as the she-cat quickly scored a claw across the older's cheek.

Meadowpaw stared down at the drops of blood that began to trickle down her cheek. Amber glazing her eyes as the grass beneath her paws began to wither from the heat.

"What's wrong?" Lizardpaw teased despite her position. "Going to go cry..."

The green she-cat's claws slid out lightly piercing the cat that now resembled fresh-kill. "You..."

"...And now I better go save a life," Wilyfang purred as he made  
his way over to his apprentice.

"Meadowpaw, enough. I'll talk to this kit's mentor, you get over to Sweetfang, alright?"

Meadowpaw sheathed her claws before throwing a glance to her mentor. "You just saved that kit's life," she huffed as she passed by. The green returning to her eyes.

"Yeah, well, couldn't let you get too excited." Wilyfang turned his attention to downed apprentice, unable to hide his proud smile. "Lizardpaw, once you pick your ego up, I'd like to chat with you and your mentor."

"But she..." Lizardpaw lowly whined.

Wilyfang raised his paw, cutting short the she-cat's protest. "No excuses," he meowed bluntly.

The she-cat sighed, hanging her head and unable to meet the older tom's firm gaze. "...Alright," she softly replied as she licked at her wound.

"What the Hell was that?" Meadowpaw stared baffled by the sudden submissive state of the cat that was only moments ago ablaze with fury, buckling so easily.

"Oh, Wilyfang is a tom of the apprentices," Sweetfang chimed in with a smile. "It's like he never grew out of being an apprentice himself," the she-cat purred.

"Well, I can see that."

"Come with me so we can make sure that cut of yours doesn't get infected." Sweetfang mewed.  
"Whatever," Meadowpaw shrugged, her eyes still watching her mentor as she followed the medicine cat.

Instantly, the pungent scent of the herbs assaulted the mercenary's nose.

Sweetfang seemed to not even noticed as she made her way to the back of the musky den.

For a heart beat, she stood at the mouth of the den repelled by the smell that bluntly contrasted the sharp scent of the pine forest.

"Come in," Sweetfang called from inside. "For a kittypet, I suppose the smell is bad, but you'll get used to it."

Meadowpaw cringed as she slowly crept in, inhaling short shallow breaths of air. "_I'll never get used to this scent,_" she groaned as she came up behind the golden medicine cat.

"You're tough for a kittypet, Meadowpaw," Sweetfang quietly added as she looked over a few of her supplies.

The she-cat silently purred. "Trust me, that wasn't my first fight and that apprentice was sloppy. She deserved to get knocked down a few pegs."

"Pegs?" Sweetfang echoed the unfamiliar word. "What is...pegs?"

"Like Wilyfang said, her ego," Meadowpaw noted. "Still, she surprised me with her groveling act a moment ago. Treating him like he was Blackstar or something."

"As I said," Sweetfang started as she examined her patient closely. "Wilyfang is quite close with the apprentices, among other things," she affectionately added. "Lizardpaw was in line to be in your paws. You can say she spites you because of that, but then again, she didn't' really like most of her denmates. Aside from her current mentor - my sister Frostfall- and Blackstar, Wilyfang is one of the few cats she respects."

"Eh," she shrugged.

"You and her are alike in some ways," Sweetfang continued. "I'd go so far as to say... Hm?"

"What?" the apprentice flinched.

Sweetfang sniffed at her examinee before wiping her tongue over the she-cat's cheek without warning, cleaning the caked on blood from the fur.  
Meadowpaw reeled back in surprise. "I can clean myself just fine!"

"Your...wound is gone? But, that's not possible! I saw Lizardpaw's claw. Your face was bleeding." she flabbergasted.

The villainess drew a paw over her cheek and, despite being lightly wet from cleaning, there was no sign of injury on her face. This was no shock to the green cat as a coy smile graced her muzzle. "I guess it just kind of healed," the apprentice shrugged.

"_So it would seem,_" Sweetfang muttered. "That's quite... peculiar."

"Sweetfang," a voice called, interrupting the conversation. Lizardpaw trotted in still looking quite disappointed. The she-cat avoided eye contact with her former opponent, keeping her eyes on the ground. "Wilyfang told me to assist you with gathering herbs and other supplies for the next moon."

Sweetfang sighed and shook her head. "Well, alright. That would allow Sandpaw and I to gather more herbs."

The stripped cat shrugged.

"Don't you think you should apologize to a certain clanmate of yours?" the medicine cat suggested, motioning towards the other cat in her midst.

"...She is no clanmate of mine!" Lizardpaw hissed without breaking gaze with the ground.  
"Who tossed burrs into your nest?"  
"... I'll be by the entrance to the Camp," she stated coldly before leaving the den.

Meadowpaw forced her fur to lie flat despite the prickling irritation of her pelt. "I swear I'm only one more remark away from skinning her!"

"Have a little patience, Meadowpaw," the golden she-cat meowed. "She just needs to know she can rely on you."

"Why should I care?" she hissed in response. "If she doesn't like me, her problem. No loss of mine!"

Sweetfang sighed, shaking her head. "That is not how a Clan works, Meadowpaw. Some of us may not like one another, but we know when we're in peril, we only have each other," she knowingly spoke. "Other Clans think we are nothing but dark-hearted cats when that's the contrary. What if one day on the battlefield you need help? To be honest, Lizardpaw wouldn't hesitate to find glory in battle, she will be a useful ally."

"Oh, I have an ace in the hole." the green she-cat purred. "I won't lose."

"I'm just asking you to try. Use what you two have in common," Sweetfang added with a purr. "I'm going to go talk with Lizardpaw."

"We do **not** have anything in common!"

Later on she finally found rest, but her slumber was disturbed as the first rays of the new day forced her eyes to slowly opened, revealing her slitted pupils. '_Ugh...need more sleep,_' the she-cat rolled up tighter, forcing her eyes close in an attempt to sleep. '_I hate it when I'm right. Between my training with Wilyfang and Tigerstar in my dreams, I hardly get __**any**__ sleep._'

A faint muttering could be heard in the distance.

"...and that's the long and short of it, Frostfall," Wilyfang's voice mewed from near the den. "I fear that my apprentice won't get along with the other warriors if she can't even befriend an apprentice like Lizardpaw."

"I swear my apprentice was born spiteful!" Frostfall sighed.

"You're one to talk!" Wilyfang purred. "I seem to recall the two of us going back and forth every now and again. And, if I remember correctly..."

"Don't make me box your ears!" the she-cat playfully threatened.

"See! That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Wilyfang purred.  
'_Huh, so that's that annoying kit's mentor._' Meadowpaw listened in, intrigued by the conversation and now fully awake.

"Maybe we should train our apprentices together. Get them to get used to working together," the powdery white she-cat suggested. "From what you've said, your apprentice is quite the fighter, honing their abilities together might serve to better their relationship. What do you think?"

"Sounds great!" Wilyfang eagerly agreed. "Though, with those two, I'm sure it will be more competitive than anything. We might end up stopping more fights than getting any training done."

'_With that she-cat?_' the thief edged closer to the entrance of her den before slipping out, straining her ears to locate the two.

They were a mere tree length away so she hid in a nearby tree to hear more.

"Yeah," Frostfall froze, as a few leaves fell between the two warriors. "It would appear we are not the only ones up," she pointed out, motioning towards the tree with her feathery tail.

Through the leaves, Meadowpaw could see the pelt of Frostfall, and the she-cat's blue and amber eyes looking right at her.

Wilyfang purred as he too noticed their eavesdropper.

The she-cat kept her cool as she nonchalantly climbed down from her perch, landing without a sound. "With you two talking so loud, it's a wonder the whole Clan isn't wide awake," she teased in a mock scoff. "Especially snowy over there."

"Just as charming as you said, Wilyfang," Frostfall huffed, narrowing her eyes. "Unlike my apprentice, I am no mere pushover!" the she-cat spat.

The she-cat smirked with her claws embedding into the soft ground in preparation.

"Alright enough you two," Wilyfang purred, obviously amused by their squabbling as he came between the two feuding she-cats. "Meadowpaw, we will have Frostfall and Lizardpaw join us in our training every now and again. And, I guess you heard our plan then."

"I did and as long as that kit doesn't give me a good reason to shred her, I'll try to play nice," she added with an irritated twitch of her tail.

"Aren't we full of ourselves?" Frostfall snorted.

"Trust me," Wilyfang sighed. "That's about as good as it gets for the moment being. We will just have to see where things go as we move along."

Meadowpaw narrowed her eyes, forcing her pelt to lie flat. She mentally noted that she's been doing that a lot when it came to the apprentice and her wise ass mentor. "Ugh, as if Lizardpaw wasn't bad enough, now I have to deal with her mentor, now too."


	16. Chapter Twelve: A True Seasoned Warrior

**Author:** Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Warriors saga belongs to Erin Hunter and all associates. Any cat characters created are that aren't in the Warriors series belong to Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat. All rights reserved.

* * *

"You what?!" a tawny colored tomcat yowled at the lax figure of his mother. He honestly thought the she-cat lost her sanity at what just hit his feline ears.

The she-cat lowered her paws from her ears. "Will you not be so loud? Some of us are trying to adjust from different sleeping schedules," she gave her son a raspberry. Her teal eyes went back to the distraught and confused look on the wary tom's face. "Okay, it's simple. I don't know why, but you seem very dedicated to that green she-cat. She's concerned over the leaf-fall colored she-cat. We vowed to protect her and I don't want that pervy old tom around her. If I train her, she won't be out of my sight for long and chance is she can survive in the forest better if she chooses to leave. You don't have to be a medicine cat to tell that those two might leave here," she stated bluntly.

"But why did you have to drag me into this?!" the leafy eyed tom huffed. "_I hate him._"

"He probably wouldn't have accepted my terms as easily if I hadn't," she mewed as she stretched her limbs. "Let's go find her."

An auburn she-cat nuzzled closely to a familiar moss bed. Her nose picked up on a familiar scent of citrus, grass, and rivers. '_Shego..._' she thought as her mind wandered to the she-cat. '_How could she simply betray me like that?! Oh get it through your head Possible. You are her enemy, what else could you have expected. She's probably scheming how to get out of here on her own. But why would she stay when I was sick? I even offered for her to go on without me_.' the she-cat's mind was jumbled as it came to no valid conclusion.

"Hey Kim," a familiar tom called over to the maned she-cat.

The she-cat cast a glance over her shoulder to see Tawnyheart, Raventhorn, and Shadowpelt walking towards her. "What is it?" she huffed.

"Oh, somekitty's moody. We're here to get you so we can talk to Firestar about your warrior training," Raventhorn meowed.

"And why should I do that?"

The elder she-cat let out a sigh in having to explain this again. "Even a simple cat can tell that you and that other she-cat plan on leaving. I'd rather you be equipped for what's out there then eventually find a half eaten body. If you're not a warrior or medicine cat you aren't allowed out of the Camp. Eyes will be wherever you go. Somekitty will find out and you might be reprimanded. By mark of territory you _can't_ visit another Clan to visit a friend, but that never stops us from trying. You can visit your Seaglow if you want," she warned with a hint of concern.

"It's Shego, but I guess you have a point," Kim replied.

'_What in DarkClan kind of name is Shego?! Seaglow sounds so much better,_' the slate cat thought to herself. "Come along Kim. You have much to learn."

It didn't take much effort for the small group to find the Clan leader in his den, mulling over the past days events. He cast a backwards glance at the trio. "How may I help you?"

"Remember our little deal? I want to get started as soon as possible," Raventhorn reminded.

"Absolutely. We'll start as soon as the Clan gathers at the Highrocks," Firestar meowed as he went to rally the cats of the Clan.

After a group effort it took a matter of minutes before the Clan assembled.

"We have gathered at the Highrocks in acknowledgment that our latest Clan member take the rite of passage into becoming a warrior-in-training," the bright tom cast a downward glance to the younger cat. "Do you desire a change in name?"

"I think that would be a wise decision because I can't keep up with her names. That green she-cat was calling her Kimmie, Kim, Princess, Pumpkin, Kitten, and Cupcake. She should have one name that everykitty can know her by," Swifttongue interrupted from the congregation of cats, a few cats mewed in agreement.

"Very well. Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on, she will be known as... hm..." Firestar paused to think of a proper name for the she-cat.

"How about Firepaw?! She's very bright colored. Damn near brighter than the sun itself."

"Then wouldn't Sunpaw work better? _Besides, I don't think anykitty wants to share names with our leader at this moment._"

This roused the spark of several conversations amongst the cats gathered at the Highrocks. A feminine yowl broke the crowd into silence.

"Enough! I was selected to be her mentor so I shall name her. Leafpaw," Raventhorn meowed.

"Do I look the color of a leaf to you? My eyes maybe, but I don't think I'd like to eventually take the name Leafeyes," Kim muttered in protest.

"Well you look like the leaves from leaf-fall. I was thinking it time that would be your name."

"Well she was a _kittypet_, mother. Why not something she's familiar with. The twolegs call leaf-fall fall or just autumn. What about Autumnpaw Kim?"

"Better than the other suggestions and it sounds nice."

"Then it's settled. From this moment on, she will be known as Autumnpaw. We honor her enthusiasm and forethought. Now we shall move on to the apprentice ceremony," Firestar's voice herald with its old thunder. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Autumnpaw. Raventhorn independent, strong, determined warrior. May you pass down all you know to this your apprentice."

A slow, but steady amount of cheer came from the ceremony. Most of the cats wanted to be away from the newcomers and their dastardly leader.

'_Well don't I feel special. Swear I get more cheers at an away game crowd._' Muffled mewing snapped the she-cat out of her thoughts.

"Focus Autumnpaw. We're starting your training now," the odler she-cart meowed, leading the way out of the Camp. Her teal eyes now focused on her apprentice. "Let's begin with some basic WindClan moves," Raventhorn started.

"WindClan moves? This is ThunderClan, and aren't you from ShadowClan," Autumnpaw mewed in confusion.

A lopsided smirk etched on the she-cat's muzzle. "My naive apprentice. That is your first mistake. You are thinking narrow. The four Clans act as one. We may look different, but we are all cats, and kits of the Great Kit Mother, Starlight. That's lesson number one. Questions?" she asked as her eyes cast a knowing look at the confusion of the tabby.

"I'll just go with the flow and see if a question hits me."

"Then we shall start your training. WindClan is relatively simple to grasp. Most cats mistake them as cowards, but you must see things from their perspective. Would you rather fight smart or fair? Die or live to fight another battle? They are crafty cats that make the wind their friends and know the importance of our fight or flight instincts. Don't fight the wind and let it guide you. You can hide your scent better that way. Now for the training itself. I want you to... catch me," the older she-cat meowed before taking off in a sprint.

"Huh? Hey wait!" the maned she-cat meowed before taking off after her mentor. '_What a weird she-cat..._' The young apprentice didn't take long to catch up to her teacher, but the she-cat was crafty and knew how to turn on the spur of the moment and gain leeway. Just as she covered ground, the ocicat jumped from the Sunningrocks that dwelled on the border between ThunderClan and RiverClan. "Uh-oh," she mewed before slipping into the waters below.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that if you want to become a warrior," the elder cat teased before landing nearby the soaking wet cat. She cast a brief glance before running again.

The younger cat let out a frustrated grunt before following in pursuit. '_I'll say that she's no pushover. I'll need to be sneaky if I want to catch her, but how?_' she thought as she managed to cover lost ground. She was on her mentor's heels before the she-cat ran up a tree and kicked off in the opposite direction. The tabby squeaked before slamming into said tree. She lay down on her back and held her paws on her sore forehead. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

The slate she-cat turned to look at her fallen apprentice. "Okay, let's have a look at that you big kit," she mewed before white paws latched on her neck.

"Caught you!" she meowed in victory.

A smirk etched on the slate she-cat's face. "Crafty, I like that. We shall work on team tactics. Little do other clans know, WindClan cats are very battle oriented. They know how to conceal their numbers, even at Gatherings. Sometimes there's more, sometimes there are less. They do so by a similarity to ShadowClan cats. They go by ambush. Stay hidden, low to the ground... or in this case quiet in a tree," she purred as she climbed the nearby tree.

Autumnpaw looked about the trees wondering which her mentor would come from. Little did she know her mentor was on the ground making a ruckus. The cocky she-cat stalked over to the bush ready to ambush her teacher until black paws pounced her from above.

"Don't take me for a fool Autumnpaw," she purred as she licked a paw.

A scowl came from the young she-cat.

"I warn you now that I am tough, but fair. Going for the obvious will get you killed out here kittypet."

"I am no kittypet!"

"I take you as a swift learner. Do not disappoint me Autumnpaw. I see your potential, but you're a hot headed mouse-brain," Raventhorn ignored the contempt boring into her pelt by her apprentice. Her ears picking up on the faint sound of paw steps.

"Now that's a bit harsh don't you think so mother?"

Both eyes went towards the now visible tomcat.

"Tawnyheart?"

A purr of satisfaction came from the young male. "Don't mind me kittens, I am just here to observe. I owe Shego my freedom so I will aid my mother with your training. As much as she knows about the Clan's there is only so much that she has access too," he chided.

"Such as?" the younger female asked.

"Each Clan has its own specialty. As a former ShadowClan cat, I heard about our tactics called 'Night Ambush'. I don't know the mechanics of it, but I'm sure my mother does and is willing to teach it. I, on the other paw, know of the ThunderClan's most sacred attack, the Lightening Strike," Tawnyheart concluded.

"Well you've came a little too late son, we're done for the day. You're free to teach her ThunderClan battle tactics if she's up for it. I'll pick up her training for the Night Ambush tactics another night. We'll work on concluding WindClan training tomorrow and start an introduction towards RiverClan tomorrow," Raventhorn stated before taking her leave.

The two adolescents watched as she left before looking at one another.

"You're mother is a pain in the tail. I bet I know more about the other Clans' specialties than she does," Autumnpaw huffed indignantly.

Tawnyheart let out a small sigh. "Well would you like me to teach you about the Thunder Strike while we're here twoleg," he said – smirking at his fellow tabby's reaction.

Her fiery pelt simmered down into its smoothed state. "Nah, don't worry about it. Your mother is one heck of a sprinter. My muscles actually hurt a bit. Maybe later?" she offered.

"No can do. I have a shift in two sundrifts and I won't be back until moonhigh. Maybe you can weasel your way into making mother teach you the Night Ambush," the tawny cat offered before taking towards the Warrior's Den.

The maned she-cat stifled a yawn before trotting towards the nearby Sunningrocks. She stretched out upon the warm rocks and took a small nap.

Time rolled on until the sounds of the night awoke the young cat. She stretched out before taking towards her mentor's den – chance is the she-cat wasn't doing anything anyways.

The faint murmurs of two cats – she-cats – caught the tabby off guard, her ears quirked at the loudness of the husky purring. It sounded like something she's heard before, but she couldn't place it. She peered into the den to see her mentor and Shadowpelt sharing tongues, giving occasional nibbling on the neck. '_What are they doing?_' she thought, daring to get a closer look.

Shadowpelt rolled onto her side coyly before rolling onto her back. She showed a decent amount of access towards her underbelly.

Raventhorn let out a low purr as she tended to her mate's needs. She began to position herself on top of the sleek she-cat.

'_Oh my Starlight. Oh my Starlight! I... shouldn't be here,_' Autumnpaw thought, turning on her paws to make a quick getaway until her tail brushed a stray rock down the burrow.

The rock thumped the former Shadowcat on the flank. Her back arched. "Who's there?! Show yourself you perverted coward!" she hissed.

'_Whoa boy,_' the younger cat thought shyly – slowly revealing herself to the two she-cats – nervously making a small chuckle.

"Autumnpaw," the slate she-cat drawled out with disdain.

"Oh relax a bit Raventhorn. She's young and got curious. Nothing to get your fur in a ruffle over," Shadowpelt chided as her unique blue eyes shifted towards the unsuspecting guest.

"I wasn't curious. I came to see if Raventhorn wanted to get a head start on the ShadowClan training tonight, but apparently she's _busy_," the adolescent she-cat huffed before taking her leave.

Raventhorn let out a frustrated hiss. "The things I do for my kit. Swear I've only trained two apprentices in my life. I'll just make a mental note that Autumnpaw will be the last one," she muttered.

"Shush now. She just wants to get to her mate and leave is all. You are usually quite moody when I'm not around so don't be such a hypocrite," the navy blue she-cat mewled. "Would you like to continue?"

"Nah. Not in the mood anymore. Maybe tomorrow. I'll probably just train Autumnpaw and try to get some shut eye," Raventhorn meowed before trotting towards where her apprentice went.

The maned tabby was staring up at Starlight, a look of pure distance in her eyes. Thoughts in another territory on a certain she-cat. '_How was she doing? Was she healthy? Was she eating?_' A sigh escaped her. A thicker coat rubbed against her in affection. Her eyes went to who was responsible only to find it was her mentor.

"It's clear as stink on a skunk that you miss her," the ocicat meowed to the air. She stretched out and lay next to her apprentice — her teal eyes went to her bemused face. "Look, I may not be nice as Tawnyheart, but we are clanmates. We always have to try and do the right thing, even if it's not the easiest path. You're a quick learner and will have training down in no time; then you can whisk your mate of her paws and go back to your Twolegplace or wherever you came from..." the steel cat mewed - now rising to her paws. "Come." The mentor trotted off a little into the thickets outside the Camp.

Autumnpaw followed with curiosity, finding that the forest was getting darker and darker with every couple of pawsteps. "Raventhorn... I can't see anything," she commented, trying to use her feline night vision, but to no avail.

"You wanted to learn the way of ShadowClan, did you not? ShadowClan, the clan of secrets and darkness. A Clan of cunning and cleverness; a Clan well suited to the shadows of the cold north wind. No other, but a Shadowcat, can walk the paths of night with such harmony. Fierce, proud, and independent. Eternally the dark heart of the Forest. This is a Shadowcat, what you strive to perceive," the older she-cat recited the fond lecture of her uncle.

The heroine sniffed trying to get a glimpse of her surrounding. A huff came from her as she sat on the moist grass. A chill rattled her to the bone. "Where are we anyways? It's dark, cold, and in my opinion, starting to give me the creeps," she mewed.

"My naive apprentice. You lose one sense and you're showing signs of cowardice. The shadows are a Shadowcats ally. You learn to see without seeing," she purred — the moisture under her paws became so nostalgic; almost homesick.

'_See without seeing? Yeah right,_' the adolescent thought, walking about the unfamiliar territory. Her paw caught onto an unseen branch and tripped. "Mousebrained branch," she hissed, getting to her paws.

"Ah, there's your first step in your milestone. You are going to fight me," Raventhorn mewed, taking interest in the moisture hitting her nose from the leaves from above.

"I'm going to what?!"

"Is that a problem Autumnpaw?" the _older_ she-cat chided.

"Well, yeah. I can't see!"

"That's no excuse. A ShadowClan cat can take the shadows and manipulate them to their advantage. Be on your toes Autumnpaw," she warned before the sound of her body pierced the night air.

The young apprentice noticed the sound and reluctantly dodged the attack, but unknown to her, the older she-cat shifted direction and was heading her way. With anything to aid her she was already pinned to the ground. She yowled in frustration, randomly swiping her claws about — not aware of where the other she-cat was. After a bout of feral struggles, she realized she wasn't to win this round. "Fine," she sighed.

The mentor slowly eased off of her apprentice — noting the displeasure in her face. "Autumnpaw, you are an amazing apprentice, especially with you being a former kittypet, but not everykitty can be a ShadowClan cat," she tried to soothe the aggravated she-cat.

A nerve struck with the bright colored she-cat, instantly piercing the air between her and her mentor. "Don't downsize me Raventhorn. I can do anything when I put my mind to it. I want a do over," she hissed.

Raventhorn felt the heat rolling off her student's pelt. A sigh escaped her as she could tell that there would be no pacifying the she-cat until she could see for herself. "Alright," she mewed, limbering up for whatever her apprentice had in mind. Her black ears picking up on the sloshing noises of her opponent. '_Three, two, one,_' she mentally counted, before ducking out of the way.

The orange maned she-cat rolled with the missed attack, instantly back on her paws. Her ears twitched in anticipation. The silver cat had to be somewhere; she just had to find out where. Before she could put that theory to test a jolt went down her spine as both fangs and claws pierced her coat. Again she found herself on the wet floors. "Again!" she demanded.

Teal eyes went to those of a furious shade of green. "I suppose you think third time's the charm? It's not going to happen. I figured this might happen, but at least I tried. I could tell by your smell, your character, and your representation... it was painfully obvious. You are too warm Autumnpaw. The chill of the northern gales and darkness of the night cannot be found within you. You hold too much remorse and compassion. You're just not ShadowClan material," she mewed in a chilling tone.

Autumnpaw growled before lunging at the cool she-cat, yet again being intercepted and pinned.

"Come along. We've been out here long enough," Raventhorn mewled, nudging her apprentice along the dark path.

The bright she-cat had a scowl on her muzzle. Her eyes focused on the cool wet grounds. How they mocked her every step.

The bigger she-cat looked to her left, towards the unsettled apprentice. She let out a sigh. "Autumnpaw. You're failure isn't a bad thing it's a lesson. It's even a sign of good virtue, something that hasn't been seen in this forest recently _since the death of Tigerstar_. In all honesty, I think we could all use a bit of good character around here. I've had my eyes on you. You have a warmth, like the sun caressing ones fur on a cool day or a star being a beacon in the night," she mewed.

The two were now outside the dark confines of the dank thickets. The oldest cleared her throat.

"Don't let the past dwindle Autumnpaw. It's good to remember a lesson, but harmful hold onto," she warned, rubbing against the smaller cat. "Have a good night's rest. We'll be starting with a combination of WindClan and RiverClan come tomorrow. _Hopefully, the light within you can be your guide to succeeding those two."_

Autumnpaw made a final glance towards the forest, before swiftly leaving towards her burrow. The urge to leave the forest silently grew within her.

* * *

(**A/N:** Oh no! Autumnpaw can't get ShadowClan down! D: I guess she really can't do everything, _or can she..._ Don't expect an update of Purr-gatory for a while. I'm going to be going back to college this weekend and such. No kitties for a while, but I will say that the next chapter will be good.)


	17. Chapter Thirteen: Blazing Determination

**Author:** Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Warriors saga belongs to Erin Hunter and all associates. Any cat characters created are that aren't in the Warriors series belong to Berserkeroo & MilesTheCalicoCat. All rights reserved.

* * *

Thick fumes filled the marshy swamplands of the ShadowClan territory. Three she-cats and a tomcat roamed in the heart of the dank and silent expanse. A small growl erupted from one of the she-cats as their "training" commenced.

Meadowpaw stifled a small groan in the back of her throat as she eyed her mentor. "_This isn't training and you know it_," she hissed lowly.

Wilyfang's tail flicked at the agitation rolling off of the pelt of his apprentice. "Just because you can hunt well doesn't mean everyone can. Lizardpaw hasn't grasped the concept yet so we're staying here until she gets it. If you're a good kit then you can go off on your own and pick out a snack that you like," she cooed as if he were talking to a kitten.

"You're on thin ice calico..."

Frostfall snorted at the banter from the mentor and apprentice. "That tom is always on thin ice. Never knows when to close that muzzle of his," she chided, moistening her paw to run over her ivory whiskers.

The elder she-cats chuckled at the remark towards the pouting tomcat.

"Oh ha ha ha... Can we get back to training?" he meowed indignantly. "Now that I have your attention, we shall get back to the matter at paw. The wetlands are a great place filled with wondrous ShadowClan delights. We — your mentors — will sit back and watch you hunt from afar while you bring some things to bring to the clans. We'll need a quite a bit since the massive haul that Meadowpaw brought back is almost gone," he stated. "And try to be nice to one another for Starlight's sake."

"You won't get any problems from me. It'll be a breeze. I'll be back before you miss me," the Siamese purred, slowly walking away through a nearby grove.

"Oh no you don't. You are taking Lizardpaw with you," the white she-cat meowed.

The villainess huffed with despise and decisiveness. "Fine, but she better not get in my way," she remarked.

"It'll be hard to get around that ego of yours you green freak," Lizardpaw hissed as she brushed past the larger she-cat.

Vivid green eyes blazed amber as her pelt slightly darkened. She advanced towards the arrogant she-cat with her claws unsheathed. Crouched low to the ground she positioned herself to go into a pouncing position. Just as she was about to maim the apprentice, her mentor cleared his throat. "_Fine_," she hissed, shaking off the urge to leave the she-cat half dead. Her long dark legs took her into the brambles to keep track of the younger cat.

_Tigerstar retreated from the maned she-cat towards the calico. "__**Why are you intervening Wilyfang?! Lizardpaw was within my grasp and I could have made another ally by visiting her dreams!**__" he growled._

_"__**It's too soon for her. She's too young and bullheaded for that matter. She would do you no good. She'll be crowfood without proper training,**__"_ Wilyfang retorted mentally. "**_Don't question my loyalties Tigerstar. We will better the Clans once we set your plan into action. Complete annihilation of those Thundercats!_**" his eyes flickering amber.

_"__**I knew I could rely on you Wilyfang, and if all goes according to plan you can have the head of Firestar as your prize,**__" the tiger-like tom remarked with a smirk._

"**_Good. Now leave Meadowpaw's training to me and she'll have her warrior's name soon._**"

Tigerstar faded back into the confines of the Dark Forest.

Meadowpaw lurked the bushes in search of the smaller cat. Her dark ears perked before she ducked.

Lizardpaw tumbled across the wet grass — growls emitted from her throat.

The mercenary sauntered past the younger she-cat with a haughty smirk on her face. "A for effort, but F for execution. Next time stray away from the twigs. You might have caught me otherwise." Arrogance evident in her stride with her advancement made towards the murky swamp waters.

"I don't need advice from an outsider! I can take care of myself," sitting on a limp branch over the swamp.

"Uh-huh, you keep telling yourself that. That's obviously not the reason why the rest of us have to go one step forward and three steps back." A black tail swished to and fro at the sight of the salamander lying across the surface.

A small hiss came from the branch — slowly moving towards the edge, unaware of the soft cracking coming from behind.

The slim cat glanced up towards the noise. "Hey look ou-" the sound of a body hitting water interrupted her.

The she-cat flailed about in the clouded water, yowling as if she were a fox in a fit. Her leg began to tangle in an underwater root of a tree. "_Oh fox dung! Starlight help me,_" she mewed internally as she went under.

"_I hate my life._" Meadowpaw leapt into the murky waters towards the distressed adolescent. Momentarily she contemplated whether or not to actually save the aggravating cat. With a better form of judgement she shook off the cruel thought and tried to pull her out of the roots, but to no avail. She had to act fast, unlike the RiverClan cats, most didn't consider holding their breath; which was the case for Lizardpaw. The mercenary channeled her energy to make her plasma burn the roots connected to the open air pocket beneath the tree.

The apprentice was free within a matter of seconds.

The thief quickly dragged the cat towards the surface, enjoying the relief from the strain that once held her lungs.

Not long after a coughing noise came from the striped she-cat to gain consciousness. Her eyes drew towards the soft light radiating off of the cat above her. "_Starlight?_" she gasped in shock as her eyes came into focus. "Oh it's just you," she shook the moisture out of her fur.

"Yeah, the cat that just saved your sorry tail. What's wrong with you? You could have died if you were out here alone," Meadowpaw scolded. Casting a glance back at the swampy waters she let out a sigh, "No use trying to catch anything now. That stunt probably scared them away." Her black paws now on a trek back towards the awaiting mentors.

Lizardpaw followed her back towards their mentors in a slower pace.

Wilyfang glanced at his clearly soaked and agitated apprentice. "StarClan's kits, what happened? You fell in the swamps or something?" he cantered over towards the she-cat with worry. His tongue ran over her mane to help settle her fur.

"It's all Lizardpaw's fault! First she tries to ambush me, and then she spoils my fishing by falling in. She got tangled in the roots of a submerged tree. If I didn't hop in then that she-cat would have been as dead as freshkill," she spat, casting a glance at the she-cat emerging from the brambles.

Frostfall went to her sulking apprentice to help her dry off; after all wet fur wasn't an exciting experience for some cats. "Are you alright Lizardpaw," she asked, nibbling at the bits of roots that were stuck in her fur.

The young she-cat pulled away from her mentor, slowly drifting away from the older cat. "I'm fine, I'm fine so stop treating me like a kit!" Her ears perked at the faint meowing coming from the other pair.

"This is ridiculous! I have practically mastered most, if not all the Night Ambush techniques you taught me. Why must I wait on this kit that is holding me back? Seriously, this mess up is going to put a hold on gaining my warrior's name," Meadowpaw hissed lowly, running a lowly heated paw across her fur.

"Now, now. No need to get your pelt in a prickle. This does not affect how fast you will receive your warrior's name. This was more for her than it was for you anyways. The only thing that stands in your way technique wise is mastering the Soaring Starling; a fearsome creature with lithe yet strong talons. Their flight is strong and direct. But this will have to wait until later. Since we're here why not go to GreatTree. It's straight through the groves. It has large reptilian prey, as you've seen from Longbody, and I know you're fond of frogs and salamanders Meadowpaw."

The she-cat purred at the thought of a large lizard being roasted under her paw, or maybe raw. It didn't really matter at this point. "Oh that sounds quite tasty. I guess, I'll have to have a look around there before I leave now won't I?"

"Be careful of Longbody! That serpent doesn't like creatures snooping around GreatTree." the calico warned.

Lizardpaw grinned at the opportunity that was laid at her paws. "Large reptilian prey, eh? You may have caught a frog, but in comparison to the legendary Longbody, I will be the swiftest warrior to ever earn their name," she purred, moving towards the large tree's location.

Frostfall glanced about the smoggy clearing. "Lizardpaw? Lizardpaw, where are you? Manx, where did that kitten go?!" she hissed. Her heterochromic colored eyes now on the pair on the edge of the glade. "Wilyfang, have you seen Lizardpaw. She just walked off and now I can't find her," she meowed.

The two looked quizzically at the she-cat.

"Oh no..."

"Okay, we are not going to panic. She couldn't have gotten too far. Maybe she went to make dirt or something. Where else could she have possibly gone," the tom meowed questioningly.

"What happened to not panicking? Here's what we're going to do; Wilyfang and I will divide the layout of the swamp to see if we can find her. Frostfall, stay here in case she comes back. Let's find this kit before she gets herself killed, again. _And I know exactly where to look,_" she muttered the latter.

The striped she-cat padded the area around GreatTree. Sapphire eyes came across a nest filled with long snake hatchlings. "Oh this is so perfect. They're huge, and they're just babies. This will be a breeze," she purred. Her sharp claws hovering over the hatchlings.

"Get your paws off of those snakes Lizardpaw!" Meadowpaw hissed as she emerged from the bushes.

"Not you again... Can't you leave me alone! This will impress everykitty and maybe Blackstar will switch Wilyfang over to the superior apprentice," she spat.

"This is not a game you stupid kit! You don't know what's lurking out here. That snake is going to track you down for harming its young."

"You mean that stupid Longbody? Please, I bet that thing is barely bigger than these wimps. Now out of my way," Lizardpaw swiped one of the hatchlings from the nest, causing it to hiss and flail in her maw.

Loud, hurried rustling came from the bushes just to the left of the she-cats.

Meadowpaw eased back into the bushes, easily blending in with the surrounding flora.

"You big kit. The snake isn't even-" she paused as the large snake came slithering out from the bush. "… _here._" The loud and hostile hissing pinned the apprentice in place. "_Oh momma_," she mewed with an open jaw; the hatchling slithered back into the nest. She backpedaled until her paws came across the base of GreatTree, now waiting for her end.

A green and black body cut through the foliage of the trees and landed onto the head of the large serpent. Her dark claws scratched at the snake's eyes.

Longbody shook its large head in attempt to get the she-cat off.

Meadowpaw jumped from the long neck onto the bark of GreatTree — her eyes leveled one on one with the large snake. A regressive hiss emitted from her throat as the snake neared her. Her tail flicked in anticipation. She wanted to take the beast maw to maw, but at this point it would get her killed. Green slowly coated the tip of her tail, until the snake reared back in pain.

Both sets of eyes came across the smaller apprentice biting and scratching deeply within the snake's hide.

Just then an idea struck the older cat. "Hey Lizardpaw, how long do you think you can distract this thing? I have a plan," she yowled from the tree.

The younger jumped over the long tail. "Before this thing can kill me? Five, maybe eight minutes," she hissed, rolling under the tail as the head kept track of the smaller she-cat that tried to eat its young.

"_That's plenty of time,_" Meadowpaw thought. Curved onyx claws embedded into the bark before scaling higher and higher. With paws now firmly planted on one of the large branches she whispered, "_This has to be done just right,_" She measured the length of the branch to the distance of the head. A small rock on the ground caught her eye.

She ran the distance of the branch before leaping off. The silhouette mimicked that of bird of prey. _Inhale. Exhale_. Her claws unsheathed as she neared the head.

Lizardpaw zigzagged from the rock towards the brambles.

The snake looked up towards the shadow looming from above.

The impact sent both she-cat and reptile straight for the rock. The apprentice held the snake down until they were a mere tail-length from the tree. Just before the collision was met the green cat leapt from the crown of the serpent.

The snake went down without any indication that it was going to be getting up soon.

The two she-cats neared the snake cautiously. "Is it dead?" the younger asked. "No. Just unconscious," the older replied.

"Uh, thanks for, you know, for having my pelt," Lizardpaw admitted.

Meadowpaw smirked at the she-cat. "No problem. Us Shadowcats have to stick together, right?"

"Uh..."

A male calico emerged from the nearby grove with a smile on his face. "Congratulations, to both of you. You put your pride aside to help each other when the time called for it — and you Meadowpaw. It seems that you managed to perform the Soaring Starling without a flaw," he cheered. "I think you've managed to learn the basis of being one of us so..." he drawled with a smirk.

"I can finally get my name?!"

Wilyfang nodded in assurance.

The she-cat beamed on the spot. "Yes!_ Now I can slink out of here and-_" her eyes fell on the smaller, crestfallen she-cat. "Can I still intrude on Lizardpaw's training here and there?"

This perked the she-cat's interest.

The warrior cocked his head to the side. "I don't see why not. You would have to ask Frostfall. She will be so thrilled to hear what happened," he purred.

"Wait, you were watching and you didn't think to help!" the soon to be warrior hissed at the calico.

Wilyfang cast them a nervous grin. "Lets not fuss over details. I bet Frostfall is about to have a litter at this rate," he chuckled. His tortoiseshell patterned paws led the way back to the distraught she-cat.

"Lizardpaw, where have you been? I swear I should box your ear for that!" she spat.

The apprentice didn't raise her head as her mentor lectured her for about a quarter of a sundrift.

The clowder of cats walked on a Thunderpath back to the Clan's Camp. Meadowpaw taking an interest in talking to Frostfall, and Wilyfang strayed to the side; something was on his mind.

"**_Wilyfang, your apprentice is ready to receive her name; all in the time of a mere quarter moon. Now is the time that we should strike. With that she-cat on the attack, we're more deadly than ever before. All we need is for you to talk Blackstar into wanting a war,_**" Tigerstar growled from within.

The calico tom shook his head. "**_That's going to be tough. Best friend of his niece or not, I have very little sway with Blackstar,_**" he thought as he looked towards the camp. "**_I need to make the preparations for Meadowpaw's ceremony at moonhigh. I'll see what I can come up with,_**" the warrior vowed.

The tiger-like feline simply growled, but obliged. His sights now on the green she-cat a few rabbit-hops ahead of him. "**_Do not trouble yourself with it now. Let Meadowpaw enjoy her day,_**" he purred before taking his leave.

The tom diverged as soon as the clowder of cats made it into the camp — his paws leading him to his leader. He cleared his throat as he sat humbly behind the pacing tomcat. "Blackstar, I think that Meadowpaw is ready. She's a fast learner so I think we have a ceremony to perform," he meowed, hinting towards the Smooth Boulder.

Blackstar glanced at the tom and gave a brief nod. With the ceremony well underway, the Clan gathered sporadically at the call of the black and white cat. The tom cleared his throat as the green she-cat glanced up at him from the smaller rock to his right. "I, Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Meadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he recited.

Meadowpaw stared at the tom, but reluctantly replied, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan and the great Kit Mother, I give you your warrior name: Meadowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as-"

"Meadowblaze. She has a sort of flare to her when she's determined and her strength outshines any cat I've ever seen," Wilyfang answered with a smug grin towards the shocked expression of his apprentice — her green eyes promised pain towards the arrogant tomcat, though she wouldn't admit she was flattered that her mentor spoke highly of her.

The Clan leader nodded without much thought on the matter. "You will be known as Meadowblaze. StarClan honors your determination and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Relief somewhat riddled the tomcat's face as he gained a powerful asset amongst his fellow felines. "I assume that Wilyfang has told you about your one night of vigil?"

The newly appointed warrior nodded in confirmation.

"Then you will be patrolling the region between the Burnt Sycamore and the Thunderpath. This is your time to watch the territory and hopefully have your first encounter with StarClan," he meowed before hopping off of his perch.

Dark aventurine colored paws eased out of the camp, taking note of the eyes that were now on her. She slunk out of exit to begin her _vigil_. Her task was almost complete when a rumbling in the bushes stopped her. A small kit followed by a purple eyed tomcat came in her sights. Her ears flattened in despise at her nosy former mentor and her supposed apprentice. "What in Starlight are you two doing out here?" she gruffed, noting the slightly hurt expression on the small kit's face. A dark paw ran over the crown of the kit's head.

"I wanted to help on your patrol! Other clan cats can be anywhere waiting to strike," imitating the ferocious pounce that she was concerned about.

"If I wanted your help I would have asked. That explains her, what about you?"

Wilyfang put a firm paw on the tail of the excited kit. "For one I came to stop your little one from doing something mousebrained and two I know that you are going to blatantly disregard your duties to see your mate," he meowed in his usual snide and assured tone.

"She isn't my mate!" she spat; ruffles clearly defined in her unsettled pelt.

This didn't deter the calico from speaking to his former apprentice. "You say that, but you are always on the defensive when it comes to that she-cat. Tigerstar told me of your little dilemma when it comes down to your uncertainty towards the tabby. By StarClan's light can't you see what is in front of your nose you egotistical she-cat?! It's as plain as the mane on your head that you care for this she-cat. I don't know any cat that has shown such determination and _passion_ for just some cat they know if they weren't special to them," he chided with his smugness now dissolving from his face.

At that moment Meadowblaze was speechless. Moss on a nearby leaf seemed the focus of her attention. It couldn't have been that simple. Something so fundamental yet so essential was right in front of her nose, but that couldn't be right. He didn't know her Kitten, nor did he know the full details of their relationship as twolegs. Just then she realized that they weren't twolegs, nor were they in a Twoleg Place. They were in the forest and she was Meadowblaze — newfound warrior of ShadowClan. She looked up at the tom as if something had been dismantled in her mind. She... was in love.

"I... I'm-"

"Don't waste your breath on me. I'm sure you'll be able to find her with this," Wilyfang purred with a haughty grin as he placed his paw over her nose. "_And this,_" he then slid it down towards her chest.

Meadowblaze cut through the flora as if she were the finest sprinter in all of WindClan. Her fur was ruffled as her ears pressed down onto her head. "_I can't believe it. I'm..._" She shook the thought from her head as she slowed to a trot as she crossed the Thunderpath.

Just as this was occurring the calico tom quickly ushered the kit back into the Camp. He quickly went on to cover the grounds that his former student was to cover. A shimmer in the skies took him from his task, as a star seemed to shine so brightly. Just as the light consumed his sight, he found himself asleep.

A female calico shimmered with stardust upon her pelt — her solicitous eyes upon the silently slumbering cat. "**_Awaken. Awaken my kit, my darling kit Wilyfang,_**" she purred, nudging him with the tip of her nose.

The warrior stirred from his rest to gaze upon eyes very similar to his. "**_M-mother?_**" he mewled with eyes full with joy. A purr emitted from him as if he was the heart of a water-monster. "**_It's good to see you mother. It's been so long._**"

The she-cat simply smiled upon her jovial kit. "**_My kit, I am afraid that this visit isn't one of informality. I came here to warn you about the path you now tread upon. If you continue to follow that cat with only vengeance and power in his eyes, you will be forever condemned to the life of a cat in the Place of No Stars,_**" she warned, a distinct echo in her voice.

"**_Tigerstar? He shares in my belief, our belief that the Clans can be better if we rid ourselves of those horrid Thundercats!_**"

Dustflower gave a benign look towards her kit though they held chagrin within her stare. "**_I do not want my kit to end up like me! I didn't want to have to tell you this Wilyfang, but you are going to die if you try to engage Firestar in a fight to avenge me. If you cannot let this hate go it will eat you alive,_**" she mewed, her body slowly faded.

"**_Mother... Mother, wait!_**" the tom slowly fell from the celestial plains before waking up at the Burnt Sycamore. A low and frustrated yowl echoed the area as he ran off to find something to occupy his mind.

* * *

(**A/N: **It's been a long time since I updated this, but what can I say writer's block on top of life sucks! I hope you enjoy the cliffhanger-ish thing I did there. Things get more and more interesting in the next chapter.)


End file.
